True Love 4
by A.G.Wicked
Summary: Based after True Love 3 Remake: Eight years have passed and now a new evil has rise and wishes to destroy Sid and Carrie! It's up to Sid, Carrie and the others to stop the evil one more time and save their family. With old and new friends to help along and with old and new enemies to fight! The journey for Sid and Carrie will be their toughest and biggest one yet! RATED T
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! AG Wicked here!**

**And now here's the story you've all being waiting for!**

**TRUE LOVE 4!**

**Enjoy!**

**Ice Age & it's Characters belongs to Blue Sky Studios**

**Story & my OCs belong to me!**

* * *

**Prologue: A New Darkness**

* * *

In a dark empty cave, two figures were walking inside the huge cave as the first figure said in a rasping voice

"So...this is where Victor and Carlotta used to rule before they moved to Forbidden Rock?"

"Indeed sir, this is the Cave of Darkness, one of the most powerful and fearful caves in the world" The second figure replied.

"Interesting...Then it's mine to have" The first figure said.

"As you wish master" The second figure chuckled.

"I shall raise an army of evil creatures and soon I shall have revenge on those who dare to oppose me and that includes Dodger, Niamh, that stupid herd and including those two sloths...Carrie and Sid" The first figure growled as he sits on the stone throned chair.

"It shall be done my lord" The second figure replied as he bows before the first figure.

"I may have lost to those fools...But this time, revenge shall be mine! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" The first figure evilly laughed.

Meanwhile outside the Cave of Darkness, a mysterious figure was hiding in the darkness of the trees as the creature hears the evil laughter as the figure then said

"It's true what they say, Evil never quits...without one last fight"

* * *

**TRUE LOVE 4**

* * *

**Welcome to True Love 4 follow readers!**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	2. Eight Years Later

**Chapter 1: Eight Years Later**

* * *

Eight years has passed since the battle of Carlotta and the herd are at peace even since.

Dodger and Niamh were still looking after their nine year old son Marcus Jr.

Marcus Jr is so much like his mother, shy yet very kind.

Fred and Ted the vultures are still working for Dodger as they watch over Marcus Jr for him whenever Dodger and Niamh needs someone to babysit Marcus.

The herd are still OK as usual and there are good news for the herd. Peaches and Louis decided to get married as the herd was rejoiced about this.

Diego and Shira are spending time looking after their eight year old son, Aiu, as the male cub was exactly like Diego and he has the same attitude like him.

Toby and Elisa are still happily together and Toby does spend less time with Diego and more with Elisa but he didn't mean, Toby still loved his adoptive parents and he loved his little adoptive brother Aiu.

Crash, Eddie, Manny, Ellie and Granny are still the same as always and James who is now happily staying with the herd and is rejoiced to live with his little sister and his brother in law.

As for Sid and Carrie, Their marrage is still healthy and strong, although they do have problems with their sixteen year old daughter Rosy who, once was a sweet and bubbly girl, now a rude and disobient rebel against her parents as she feels she's old enough to do what she likes, despite her parents doing what best for her

In the Sanctuary, Carrie and Sid were making a flower crown for Peaches as they were almost complete with it.

"This is great Carrie" Sid cheered.

"I know! Whoever though that Louis would have the courage to ask Peaches to marry him" Carrie gleefully replied.

"I know right?" Sid giggled.

"Yeah...You know what Sid?" Carrie replied.

"What?" Sid asked.

"I'm glad things are going well since the fight with Carlotta" said Carrie.

"Me too Carrie! Well...except we have to deal with our daughter's teenage attitude" Sid sighed.

"She's going through the phase as all teenage girls do sometimes honey" Carrie explained.

"I know but I wish she wasn't mean to me" Sid sulked.

"Don't worry sweetie, She'll mature in time" Carrie comforted.

Soon Elisa and Toby enters the cave, chasing each other as Carrie and Sid blocks the flower crown from them.

"I'm gonna get you puppy wuppy" Elisa playfully teased.

"We'll see about that sweetie" Toby laughed.

Elisa then pins Toby to the ground as she giggles

"Got ya puppy!"

Toby chuckled and kissed his mate on the muzzle as he replied.

"You never cease to not defeat me at tag darling"

"Because I'm way better than you" Elisa playfully replied.

"Don't you two ever grow up?" Carrie laughed.

"Nah!" The wolves jokingly replied.

"BIG BROTHER!"

Suddenly a small sabre cub playfully pounced on Toby as the wolf laughed and saw that it was his adoptive little brother Aiu.

"Hey there Aiu! How are you?" Toby asked.

"Good! Is Elisa being mean to you again?" Aiu asked.

"No kiddo, We're just playing" Elisa giggled.

"Yeah she's right Aiu" Toby happily nodded.

Diego and Shira enters as they saw Aiu with the wolves.

"So you two are still playing about?" Diego asked as he smirked at his older son.

"Well yeah dad, Elisa's my wife you know" Toby chuckled.

"I hope you two are behaving well" Shira smirked.

"Yes Shira, We're just having fun" Elisa laughed.

"Hey Aiu, Wanna tell Toby what you did with me today?" Diego asked.

"What did you do little brother?" Toby asked.

"Well me and daddy went fishing and I almost caught a fish but it slipped away from me" Aiu explained.

"Awww you poor thing" Elisa comforted as she nuzzles the cub.

"You'll be like your dad someday" Shira giggled as she licks Aiu motherly.

"I hope so, Daddy is my hero" Aiu cheered.

Diego proudly smiles at his son as the sabre then sees Sid and Carrie finishing the wedding crown for Peaches.

"So you two are almost done with that?" Diego asked.

"Yep! Peaches is going to love this" said Carrie.

"I couldn't agree more" said Shira as she nods.

"That looks so pretty Uncle Sid" said Aiu.

"Thank you Aiu" Sid thanked.

"Where's Rosy?" Elisa asked.

"She's in her room" Carrie replied.

"Doing what?" Toby asked.

"Oh heaven knows what she's doing nowadays" Carrie sighed.

"That girl gets into trouble these days doesn't she?" Diego asked.

"That's teenagers for you love" said Shira.

"She's almost like Granny" said Sid.

"No she's not honey" Carrie replied.

Soon Granny came in with a stick as she said

"Hey Sid, Wanna chew this for me?"

"That's a stick Granny" said Carrie.

Granny chews on it and replies

"Yeah! It tastes like chicken"

"Same old granny" Diego replied.

"Hey guys"

The others turned to see Manny, Ellie, Crash, Eddie Peaches and Louis coming towards them.

"Ah! Here they come! The soon to be bride" Carrie cheered as she hugs Peaches.

"And here's the soon to be ultra weiner" Granny laughed.

"He's actually soon to be groom granny" said Carrie.

"Eh whatever" Granny scoffed.

"So guys, How's the wedding crown for Peaches?" Ellie asked.

"It's done" said Sid as he and Carrie shows the mammoths the flower crown.

"Wow! Thanks guys! It's so beautiful" Peaches happily thanked.

"Try it on darling" said Louis.

"Want me to do the honour sweetie?" Manny asked.

"Yes daddy" Peaches nodded.

Manny then places the flower crown on Peaches as she was thrilled about it.

"Look at that Eddie! Our niece is all grown up" Crash said.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna cry" Eddie sobbed as he cries and blows his nose on Crash's tail.

"You two are truly sissies" Granny laughed.

Suddenly they heard a scrapping noise on the rocky wall as Ellie asked.

"What is that noise?"

"Oh it's Rosy scratching her claws on the wall again" Carrie sighed.

"Why does she do that when she knows it's a bad habit?" Sid asked.

"Never mind that honey, I'll be right back" said Carrie.

Soon the pink sloth leaves and sees the teenager on a leaf hammock scrapping her claws on the wall.

"Rosy" Carrie started.

Rosy looks at her mother unamusingly as she flips her long pink hair to the side.

"What?" Rosy grumbled.

"Rosy, how many times must I tell you, Don't scrap your claws on the wall" Carrie replied.

"I don't care" Rosy shrugged.

"Well I do young lady, You know it's bad for your claws and the scrapping does annoy others" Carrie replied.

"Well if they don't like it, they should go away" Rosy scoffed.

"Rosy, That's enough" Carrie warned.

"Fine! I'll stop _O'great mother_" Rosy groaned

"Don't be cheeky to me young lady, I am your mother not your enemy" Carrie sternly replied.

"Alright, OK! I'll stop" Rosy sighed as she turns her back on Carrie.

The pink sloth sighed and replied

"Thank you Rosy, if you need anything sweetie, your father and I will be in there"

"Fine" Rosy sighed.

The pink sloth left the teenager's room as the female teenager started twirling her hair and thinking about what to do.

As Carrie returns to the others, Sid goes to her and asked

"How did it go?"

"Still the same attitude as always since she turned fourteen" Carrie replied.

"I'm kinda worried about Rosy guys" Ellie said.

"If you ask me, She needs a huge whooping" Granny added.

"No Granny, We're not hitting our daughter" Carrie sighed.

"Yeah we're not gonna be nasty to our daughter" Sid replied.

"Ah you two suck!" Granny scoffed.

"At least we're not insane" Carrie added.

"What? You come here and I'll give you ya whippersnapper...Mmm..Snapper, Where's me snapper soup?" Granny replied.

The herd just laughed as Sid looks around and said

"Where's James?"

"Last time I saw him, he was at the village where Dodger and Niamh are" said Manny.

"I'll go check and see if he's OK" said Sid as he went off to find James.

"See you soon and stay safe" Carrie called out.

* * *

**Well eight years have passed!**

**Peaches and Louis are getting married**

**Rosy is being a misbehaved teenager**

**And the rest are still the same :)**

**Now Sid is gonna see James in the village**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	3. Problems and News

**Chapter 2: Problems and News**

* * *

Sid reaches the sloth village where he saw Dodger and Niamh together as the king and queen of the village checks up on the villagers.

"Ah Sid, How wonderful to see you again buddy" Dodger greeted.

"Hey Sid" Niamh nervously greeted.

"Hi guys, How are you?" Sid replied.

"Not bad mate" Dodger chuckled.

"So what brings you here Sid?" Niamh asked.

"I was wondering what James is up to" Sid replied.

"Oh he's minding our son for a little bit while we're checking up on the villagers" said Dodger.

"Cool. So where is he?" Sid asked.

"In the throne room" Niamh replied.

"Thanks guys, I'll see you in a bit" said Sid.

"Take your time buddy" Dodger replied.

The yellow sloth enters the throne room as he sees James with Marcus Jr as they're drawing on pieces of flat stones.

"Hey James, Hey Marcus" Sid greeted.

James and Marcus looks up to see Sid as the orange sloth replied.

"Hey bro, How's it going?"

"Hi Sid" Marcus Jr replied.

"So what brings you here buddy?" James asked.

"Carrie and I are just wondering what you're doing" Sid replied.

"Just looking after this rascal before I go back to the Sanctaury" said James.

"So how are you Marcus?" Sid asked the nine year old sloth.

"I'm fine" Marcus Jr replied as he smiles at Sid.

"What are you drawing there?" Sid asked.

"Me as a king with daddy and mummy" said Marcus as he shows Sid the picture.

"Wow! Well I'm sure you'll grow up to be a great king one day" Sid replied.

"I have no doubt about that buddy"

Sid turns to see Dodger and Niamh heading towards them as their son goes to them.

"Do you like this drawing mummy?" Marcus asked.

"It's beautiful" Niamh sweetly replied.

"Hey, a little artist, Attaboy son" Dodger heartfully replied as he picks up his son and carries him on his shoulders.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys later" said Sid.

"Yeah, Catch you later guys" James bid farewell.

"Goodbye guys" Dodger replied.

"Come back anytime soon" Niamh added.

"See you later guys" Marcus Jr called out.

As Sid and James leave the sloth village, they saw Fred and Ted, the twin vultures, as they flew down to the sloths with two coconuts on each claws.

"Hey guys" Fred greeted.

"We're being looking for you" said Ted.

"Really?" Sid asked.

"Yeah! We just wanna know if these coconuts are OK for the wedding" Fred replied.

"Boys, I think you should ask Manny and Ellie on that one" James chuckled.

"Oooooh...Right" Ted replied in embarrassment.

"I told you we had to ask the mammoths" Fred sighed.

"Sorry" Ted apologised.

"Never mind, Let's go ask them" Fred replied as then he turns to the sloths and added

"See you two at the Sanctuary"

"If you get there before we leave there that is of course" said Ted.

Soon they flow away to the Sanctuary as the two sloths kept walking home.

"So Sid, How's the wedding coming up?" James asked.

"Great, Carrie and I manage to get the wedding flower crown done for Peaches and she loved it" Sid replied.

"That's good" James nodded.

"Yeah" Sid nodded as well.

"And how's my niece today?" James asked.

"Well..." Sid nervously started.

James chuckled and replied

"Still being the stubborn teenager?"

"Yeah" Sid replied.

"Ah don't worry about it bro, She's just at that age while girls like her can feel like doing whatever they want and they don't want anyone stopping them" said James.

"Well when I was a teenager, I never felt like doing what I want without my parents stopping me" Sid replied.

"Well that's because your family were jerks" James said as he looks at his brother in law.

"True but..." Sid started.

"But what?" James asked.

"I sometimes wonder about something" said Sid.

"What do you wonder about?" James asked.

"James, Am I becoming a bad father to my daughter?" Sid asked.

"What? No Sid, You're a great father and I never doubt about that" said James.

Sid looks at James unamusingly as James nervously added

"Ok...Except for when we first met and before we became a family...But the point is Sid, You are a good father and Rosy needs to understand you that you're just doing what you have to do to keep Rosy from making the wrong choices in life"

"You think she'll understand me and love me again someday?" Sid asked.

"What do you mean about Rosy loving you again?" The orange sloth asked in confusion.

"I think Rosy hates me now" Sid replied.

"Don't be silly Sid! Like I said, she's just being a teenage rebel. She may act like she doesn't care but deep down she loves you" James explained.

"You think so James?" Sid asked.

"I know so bro" James answered as he winks at his brother in law.

"Thank you James, You're a great brother" Sid thanked.

"No worries Sid, You're a great brother too" James replied as he pats Sid's back.

Meanwhile Toby and Elisa were relaxing in the fields and watching the clouds in the sky.

"Look at that Toby! Does that look like a star or a diamond?" Elisa asked.

"It looks more like a star" Toby replied.

"Can you see any clouds that look like anything?" Elisa asked.

"Nope" Toby answered as he shook his head.

"Man, you have no imagination" Elisa laughed.

"Oh yeah? Prove it" Elisa playfully smirked.

"OK, I can imagine you being tied up and being tickled for hours by floating paws" Toby deviously chuckled.

"Oh really? Is it like this?" Elisa giggled.

The white wolf then pins Toby down to the ground and starts giving him a belly rub.

"No! Anything but a belly rub! Ah,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha!" Toby laughed as he was being tickled and rubbed on the belly by his mate.

"Who's a good puppy wuppy? You are" Elisa playfully cooed.

"Stop it Elisa! I mean it" Toby laughed as he rolls off Elisa and runs off.

"Hey!" Elisa giggled.

"Ha! I win!" Toby cheered.

"Coward!" Elisa laughed.

"Yeah, yeah very funny" Toby chuckled.

Toby walks to his mate and then notices the female wolf being a little nervous about something.

"Elisa? What's the matter?" Toby asked.

"Toby...the reason I wanted to spend some time alone with you today is that I must tell you something" said Elisa.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Toby asked in concern.

"Nothing's wrong darling" Elisa soothed.

"Then what do you wanna say to me then Elisa?" Toby asked.

Elisa took a deep breath and exhale as she replies

"Toby, I'm pregnant"

The grey wolf's eyes widen as his jaw dropped, leaving his mouth wide open.

"Are you OK Toby?" Elisa asked in confusion.

Toby didn't answer but suddenly faints due to the shock and huge surprise.

"Oh dear" Elisa nervously mumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Cave of Darkness, a shadow figure was refixing up some wounds with a small sharp ice as a needle and some strong pieces of vines as strings.

Then a wolf came in and said

"Sir, The army is here and...OH MY GOD!"

"What?!" The shadow figure growled.

"My goodness...You're a mess...I'll refix the wounds sir and you will be good as new" The wolf nervously replied.

"**NO!** _THIS_ is what I will be like now until the end of time" The figure roared.

"A-Are you sure?!" The wolf whimpered.

"Yes" The figure hissed.

"W-Why?" The wolf whimpered again.

"Because this is their fault and I want them to see what they have done to me and soon I will make them as worse as I am now!" The figure growled.

Soon the figure begins laughing insanely and evilly as the wolf whimpered and runs away from the evil figure.

* * *

**Wow! A lot of things are happening!**

**Sid has a problem with Rosy!**

**Elisa is pregnant with Toby's pups**

**And someone has become twisted and more eviller than ever**

**Who is this villain?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	4. Parent Talk

**Chapter 3: Parent Talk**

* * *

Rosy was walking in the fields by herself as she got to the cave where some of the teenage sloths hang out.

"Dude, Like if a bird can fly, why can't a dodo fly?" One of the male sloths asked.

"Because dodos are so stupid" Another male sloth scoffed.

"You boys are stupid" A female sloth laughed.

"That's not nice Lisa" Another female sloth said.

"Who cares Caroline? All boys are stupid except for the hot ones" Lisa replied.

"Like Nathan" Caroline squealed.

"Oh yeah" Lisa giggled.

Just then Rosy enters as a male sloth name Arnold said

"Hey look Bobby, It's Rose"

"Hey Rose! What's up?" Bobby greeted.

"Hey guys" Rosy greeted.

"How are you girl?" Lisa asked.

"Fine apart from being stuck with my so called family" Rosy huffed.

"You still live with that dorky sloth?" Lisa giggled.

"Yeah my dad is such a wuss, He never hits a tree that hard and he can even climb up one" Rosy giggled.

"You poor girl" Caroline shook her head.

"Thanks" Rosy dryly thanked.

"Yo Rose! Me and the others are having a party here tonight! Care to come?" Arnold asked.

"Totally...but..." Rosy started.

"But what?" Lisa asked.

"I had to go to the wedding tonight" Rosy sighed.

"So?" Caroline asked.

"So? My family said I had to go" Rosy argued.

"Why are you listening to your mother anyway? You're sixteen! You should be out and be free like us even if our parents are against it" Lisa laughed.

"Let's face it girl, You're not a little girl anymore" Caroline added.

"True and plus those mammoths you know are not even your family, They're just some mammals you know" Bobby said.

Rosy looks down as deep down she doesn't wanna hurt Peaches and Louis's feelings but she wants to fit in with the others.

"Well let's face it Rosy, If you don't come to this party then you're not even worthy in our group anymore" Lisa smirked.

"But Rosy's being our friend for years Lisa" Caroline said.

"Yeah but she's being lame lately" Lisa scoffed.

"I'm not lame! I'll go to that party and we'll see who's lame" Rosy angrily snapped and storms off.

"Well if you do come then you are still part of our group then" Arnold called out.

Rosy was rubbing her head as she was feeling so stressed out at the moment, she knew she had a choice. Ether she goes to the wedding or go to the party with her friends

"If I miss the wedding then I will be in trouble but if I miss the party then I will lose my friends forever and I will never be popular or even have friends again" Rosy thought to herself.

Back in the Sanctaury, The herd was getting ready with the wedding as the boys except for Sid was at the village with Dodger and Louis. While the ladies and Sid helps Peaches getting ready for the wedding.

"Doesn't she look beautiful girls?" Shira asked.

"Indeed she does" Carrie answered.

"I'm so proud of you my baby girl" Ellie proudly replied.

"Thanks mum...But I am a little scared" Peaches thanked.

"It's alright honey, you're just nervous, Everyone feels that when they're getting married" Niamh assured.

"What do you mean you're not going to the wedding?"

The girls turn to see Sid with a flower and Rosy walking in as she was avoiding him.

"I told you dad, I'm not going" Rosy sternly replied.

"Excuse us for a moment" Carrie replied as she was heading to Sid and Rosy.

"What's going on here?" She asked.

"Rosy doesn't want to go to the wedding" Sid replied.

"Why not?" Carrie asked.

"Because my friends are having a party and I'm going there tonight" Rosy replied.

"You can't go there tonight Rosy" said Carrie.

"Why not?" Rosy sternly asked.

"Because Peaches and Louis are about to be married" said Carrie.

"So?" Rosy scoffed.

"So? They're our family Rosy and we never turn our backs on them, So you are going to that wedding like it or not" Carrie replied.

"Why should I listen to you?" Rosy snapped.

"Because I'm your mother" Carrie sternly replied.

"So what?! I'm sixteen years old! I'm not a child! You two can't keep forcing me to do stuff" Rosy snapped again.

"You're still a child Rosy and you're not an adult yet, So for now it's the other way around" said Carrie.

"Aaargh! You two always make my life a living nightmare" Rosy growled and storms off to her room.

Carrie sadly sighs as Sid sadly watches her go.

"Why didn't you say anything Sid?" Carrie asked.

"Let's face it Carrie, I'm not made of stone and it hurts me to get angry at her" Sid sighed.

"I know darling but we can't let Rosy do the wrong things" said Carrie.

Soon the two sloths enters Rosy's room as the teenage sloth was sitting on her bed furiously.

"Sweetie?" Sid said.

"What?" Rosy grunted.

"Honey, we need to talk" Sid sighed.

"About what?" Rosy grumbled.

"Rosy, Your mother and I love you so much, you know that, We're very concern of you, You used to be so kind and sweet and polite" said Sid.

"And ever since you join those other sloths, you've become cold and aggressive" Carrie added.

"I'm not made of stone...You guys don't understand me" Rosy sighed.

"But we do sweetheart, You feel like you wanna be part of a group and make friends and be like them...But the truth is Rosy, You can't change who you are, You are you and you're perfect the way you are" Carrie replied.

"I'm not perfect! I'm a freak!" Rosy snapped.

"No you're not sweetie, you're a beautiful teenage girl" Sid comforted.

"I just wanna belong, I want to have friends and hang out with people who would like me" Rosy replied.

"I understand Rosy but can I ask you why is this party is so important?" Carrie asked.

"Because if I don't go then I will be nothing but the unpopular freak forever" said Rosy.

"How is that a big deal?" Sid asked.

"It is a VERY big deal dad! If I don't go then I will lose my friends and I will never be friends with them again" Rosy replied.

"And what makes you think they're popular and important now?" Carrie asked.

"What?" Rosy asked.

"Honey, No one can be popular, they're just trying to make themselves big in the picture but in the end, they're just the same old selves from all those years ago" said Carrie.

"You see Rosy? You are just as important to us as you are to them and we all know how you feel, So please will you come to the wedding for us and Peaches and Louis?" Sid replied.

Rosy looks at her parents and after a while, she sighed and replied

"Alright...I'll go"

"Thank you darling" Carrie thanked as she kissed Rosy on the forehead.

"Come on sweetie, We've gotta get you ready for the wedding" Sid replied as he and Rosy walks off to get ready for the wedding.

* * *

**Well Rosy is going to the wedding **

**But how will she go when her "friends" realizes she's not coming to the party?**

**What about Toby and Elisa?**

**What will happen at the wedding?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	5. The Wedding

**Chapter 4: The Wedding**

* * *

Meanwhile in the Cave of Darkness, A wolf stands above an army of wolves, vultures and bears as the army was standing in formation as the wolf called out.

"My fellow wolves! Tonight we shall finally create some real chaos on the mammals who have destroyed your masters from Victor to Carlotta, We shall make them run in fear and-!"

"NO!" A voice bellowed.

The wolf turns to see the shadow figure growling and slowly making it's way to the throne.

"Sire! You're still not ready" said the wolf.

"I AM READY!" The figure roared.

Soon the shadow figure turns to see the army and bellowed.

"We will NOT allow those worthless mammals leave! We will tear them all to shreds and we shall bathe in their blood as we slowly satisfy ourselves with our vengeful ambush!"

The army cheered loudly as the shadow figure growled

"Tonight we will not let anyone escape our terror...Tonight, we take them all down one by one...But leave Carrie and his little pink brat to me...I will be the one to destroy them"

"Yes sire" The army bellowed.

"ARMY! MATCH" The shadow figure roared as the wolf helped the figure on its back and marches with the army.

Meanwhile at the village, Everyone was getting ready for the wedding as the herd and the sloths gathered around main throne door as Dodger and Niamh was standing in the middle of the door while their son Marcus Jr was with Aiu.

Rosy was with her parents as Ellie was with Louis in the groom side.

"You're gonna be fine sweetie" Ellie comforted.

"I know, I just can't wait to see Peaches" said Louis as his hair was slick back.

Soon a sloth blowed a shell as it hums the wedding march and the others turn to see Peaches wearing the flower wedding crown and Manny as the father of the bride taking Peaches down the aisle.

"Daddy just so you know, No matter what happens, I'll always love you" Peaches happily said.

"I know, I love you too sweetheart" Manny tearfully replied as he nuzzles his daughter.

Once Peaches and Manny got to Louis, The male mammoth went to Ellie as Dodger said

"Dearly beloved, We are gather here tonight to honour this mammoth and this molehog in holy matrimony"

"Peaches, Do you take Louis as your husband in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Niamh asked.

"I do" Peaches replied.

"Louis, Do you take Peaches as your wife in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Dodger asked.

"I do" Louis replied as he blushes deeply.

"By the power vest in us, We know pronounce you, Husband and wife" said Niamh.

"You may kiss the bride" Dodger said to Louis.

Peaches picks Louis up with her trunk and the two of them kissed happily as the crowd cheers as Ellie was happily crying along with Manny, Shira, Carrie, Sid and even Diego.

"Now that's ham and cheese right there!" Granny cheered.

Later on during the reception in the village as the others were dancing in joy, Rosy was outside the front gate of the village as she was worried about what her friends may think of her now since she went to the wedding.

Suddenly she saw the sloths from the cave today as they saw her in front of the gate.

"Hey Rosy! What gives?" Arnold asked.

"I couldn't go" Rosy replied as she looks down.

"And why's that?" Lisa scoffed.

"Be...Be...Because I had to go to the wedding" Rosy sighed.

The other sloths laughed at her as Bobby chuckled.

"God you're a daddy's girl"

"I am not" Rosy denied.

"Daddy's girl! Daddy's girl! Daddy's girl" The sloth teased.

"Stop it!" Rosy angrily shouted.

"Well don't bothering coming to us anymore daddy's girl" Caroline laughed.

"Yeah we don't wanna hang out with idiots and liars like you" Lisa smirked at Rosy.

Soon the sloths walked off laughing as Rosy felt destroyed now she has no friends and is forever to the teenage sloths, unpopular and unwanted.

Back at the wedding party, Toby and Elisa got to the main stage of the village as the male wolf cried.

"Ladies and gentlemen, May we have your attention?"

The others turned to the wolves as Elisa said

"Everyone, We have wonderful news, Toby and I are gonna be parents"

Everyone gasped happily and cheered as Diego and Shira walked up to them.

"Are you serious?" Shira happily gasped.

"Yes, I'm pregnant with Toby's pups" Elisa giggled.

"Congratulations son, I'm proud of you ya knucklehead" Diego chuckled as he headlocks Toby and ruff his head.

"Thanks dad" Toby thanked.

Soon they heard a voice saying

"May I have your attention?"

They all look up to see Rosy with tears in her eyes but she was very angry.

"Rosy?" Carrie asked in concern.

"Sweetie, are you OK?" Sid asked as he and Carrie goes to him.

Rosy ignores them as she tearfully said

"First of all, I want to congratulate Peaches and Louis on their marriage"

"Then why are you crying darling?" Ellie asked in concern.

"But now because of my parent, I have no friends...they saw me here and they reject me forever and now...I'm leaving this place...for good!" Rosy angrily cried.

The crowd gasped as Rosy was about to storm off when Carrie stopped her and asked

"Honey, What do you mean? What happened?"

"My friends saw me here and they teased me and laughed at me...And now they rejected me forever" Rosy sobbed.

"Oh Rosy, I'm so sorry" Sid gasped as he hugs his daughter.

"Now I'll never have friends again" Rosy cried.

"Sssh...It's OK sweetie, It'll be OK" Carrie soothed.

"No" Rosy cried as she pushes her parents away.

"This is all your fault" She sobbed.

"How is it our fault Rosy?" Carrie gasped.

"Because of you two, I'm now the outcast to all the teenage sloths in the whole valley" Rosy sniffed.

"We didn't want you to lose your friends" Sid replied.

"Well I lost them now because of you, I should have gone to that party instead of listening to you two idiots" Rosy angrily snapped.

"Rosy!" Carrie gasped sternly.

"That's not nice" Sid gasped.

"Zip it weakling" Rosy snapped.

"Now that's not the way you speak to your father young lady" Carrie sternly replied.

"Father? I have no father, All I have is a weak cowardly sloth and a yapping commanding sloth" Rosy scoffed.

"Why are you insulting us because of this?" Carrie sternly asked.

"Because you two are the main reason I'm the outcast teenager in the valley now, I didn't go to that party because of you two and I now have no friends and my life sucks more" Rosy cried.

"Rosy-!" Sid started.

"No! I hate you two and I never want to see you two again" Rosy spatted as she storms away.

"Rosy! Come back!" Carrie stopped Rosy as she grabs her.

"Let go of me" Rosy grunted.

"Rosy, Stop" Carrie said.

"Let me go" Rosy growled.

"Rosy, Enough" Carrie sternly replied.

"LET ME GO!" Rosy screamed as she suddenly slaps Carrie down.

The whole crowd gasped as Sid runs up to her wife and helps her up.

"Rosy...Why?" Carrie gasped.

"I...I didn't...I..." Rosy frighteningly stutters and soon she runs away crying.

"Rosy!" Both Sid and Carrie cried out.

The two sloths tried to stop Rosy by going after her but it was too late, Rosy was already gone and was nowhere to be seen as Carrie buries into Sid's chest and cried

"She's gone...Oh Sid, Our baby is gone"

"I'm sorry Carrie, I should have done something" Sid sniffed.

James walks up to the couple as he said

"It wasn't your fault guys, Rosy didn't mean for this to happen, She was scared and alone because of her friends rejection"

"But she's gone" Carrie sobbed.

"Don't worry Carrie" said Niamh.

"Fred, Ted. Find Rosy and bring her back safe and sound" said Dodger.

"Yes sir" said the twin vultures as they flew off to find the teenage female sloth.

"Come on darling, All we can do is wait now" Sid replied in concern.

* * *

**Poor Rosy!**

**Will Fred and Ted find her?**

**Will Sid, Carrie and the herd help her out?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	6. The Ambush

**Chapter 5: The Ambush**

* * *

Rosy was in the woods, crying about what she's done to her parents as Fred and Ted kept looking for her. When they found her, they landed beside her.

"Rosy" said Fred.

"Are you OK?" Ted asked.

"Go away" Rosy sobbed.

"Rosy, your parents are worried about you" Fred explained.

"Yeah! They want to help you" Ted added.

"I...I can't go back...Not after what I did to mother...I didn't mean to hurt her" Rosy sobbed.

"I think she knows you didn't mean it, You were just upset that you felt alone now that the teenagers are jerks to you" said Ted.

"But they're right about me, I'm just a stupid, ugly and unpopular freak" Rosy cried.

Fred and Ted sadly looked at the crying teenager as Fred said

"Come on Rosy, We'll take you home and we'll set everything right together"

Suddenly a huge paw slashes the vultures as the twins were on the ground in pain. Rosy gasped as she saw a bear pinning the two vultures in the ground.

"Noooo!" Rosy cried.

All of a sudden, a larger vulture swooped down and snatches Rosy with its claw and flew her away.

"Rosy!" The twins cried.

The bear was about to eat the vulture when the twins pecked the bear on the eyes with their beaks as the bear jumps back in pain, causing the twins to be free as they flew away.

"We gotta find Rosy" said Fred.

"I know, I know!" Ted replied as they chase after the vulture with Rosy.

Back at the village, there was huge bang on the gateway of the village as everyone froze in shocked.

"What was that?" Manny asked.

Another bang hits the gateway as the villagers were mumbling to each other in fear and for a moment, everything was silent.

Suddenly vultures begin flying into the village and starts attacking everyone in the village as the sloths screamed and run in fear.

"EVERYONE! GET TO THE SAFETY CAVE! NOW!" Niamh cried as she takes Marcus Jr and heads for the safety cave.

"Soliders! Attack!" Dodger bellowed.

"Yes sir!" The sloth soldiers chanted and they begin fighting the vultures.

"Ellie! Get everyone in the cave! Now!" Manny bellowed.

"Be careful Manny!" Ellie cried.

"Shira! Take Aiu and go with Ellie!" Diego shouted.

"Ok!" Shira nodded.

"Daddy!" Aiu cried as Shira picks him and carries him.

Soon Ellie leads the herd to the safety cave with the sloths when suddenly the sloths were running out of the cave as Niamh and Marcus Jr runs to Ellie.

"What's happening?" Ellie asked.

"There's two bears in the cave, they broke through" Niamh cried.

Soon they saw two bears running out of the cave and surrounding them.

"Ellie! Peaches!" Manny cried.

"Shira! Aiu!" Diego cried as well.

Suddenly the gateway was destroyed as wolves begin to attack and finish off half of the shoulders as the rest of them surround the herd into a group as well as the other sloths as well.

Then a couple vultures swooped down and snatched some of the herd members including Elisa, Aiu, Granny and Louis.

"Louis!" Peaches cried.

"Aiu!" Both Shira and Diego cried.

"Granny!" James shouted.

"Elisa!" Toby exclaimed.

Suddenly the vulture with Rosy joins the other vultures in the sky as Sid and Carrie gasped in horror.

"Rosy!" Sid and Carrie both cried.

Just then two more vultures flew by and dropped down Fred and Ted who are badly hurt.

"Fred! Ted!" Dodger exclaimed.

He goes to the twins and carries them to the others in time.

"Are you two OK?" He asked in concern.

"We're sorry sir" Fred grunted.

"We tried to stop them" Ted whimpered.

"Sssssh...Rest now boys, you do well" Dodger comforted.

Suddenly there was loud scraping on the rocky wall as the sloths and the herd turn to see a red stitched up sloth with sharp claws and sharp teeth dangerously walking into the village with some wolves by his side.

He was like a Frankenstein monster only more dangerous and evil like.

"Who are you?!" Dodger demanded.

The red monstrous sloth didn't answered but chuckles coldly as he said in a raspy voice

"This village is more like a wasteland now since my last visit"

The red sloth sees the villagers whimpering in fear as he growls

"What?...What are you looking at? Huh?!"

Nobody answered as the red sloth then grabs a female villager and pushes her down to the ground and raises his sharp claws up.

"Speak! Or I will rip you apart!" He threatened.

"Who is that monster?" Sid whimpered.

The red sloth glared directly at Sid and motions the wolves to bring Carrie and Sid closely.

When the wolves pushed Sid and Carrie down near the red sloth, the evil mammal growls

"What's wrong Sid? Don't you remember me?"

He dangerously grabs Sid by the throats as he angrily adds

"Have I change so much since we last saw each other?! HUH?!"

Sid looks at the red sloth and suddenly recognises him as he gasped

"L-Leo?!"

The whole village including the herd gasped in horror as Leo evilly chuckled

"Hello...Sidney"

He then bites Sid's shoulder with his razor sharpen teeth as the yellow sloth yelled in pain and blood pours from his bite marks.

Soon Leo throws Sid to the rocky wall as the yellow sloth hits the wall hard and falls to the ground.

"Sid!" Carrie cried.

She was about to rush to her husband when Leo grabbed her hair and threw her aside as the pink sloth got up and stutters

"Leo? W-What happened to you? How do you end up like this?"

Leo growls and slapped Carrie hard in the face as the pink sloth falls to the ground in pain.

"You did this to me!" Leo furiously accused.

"Leave them alone Leo!" Dodger angrily demanded.

"Ha! I don't take orders from a worthless king like you" Leo hissed.

Soon Sid got to Carrie and helps her up as he asked in concern.

"Are you OK darling?"

"Yeah, Are you OK?" Carrie asked.

"I'll be fine" Sid replied.

Soon Leo glares at the couple and evilly chuckles

"Awwww how sweet (!) You still love your little sloth Carrietta...Well...I hope you said your goodbyes...Because I'm about to finish you both off"

Soon he unleashes his sharp claws and was about to attack when suddenly Dodger runs to Leo and punches Leo in the face.

"Dodger!" Niamh cried.

"You stay away from them Leo! I mean it!" Dodger warned.

Leo got up and growls at the green sloth.

"Fine...Then you will be the first to feel my warth"

The two sloths circled each other as they begin fighting each other. The villagers cheered on for Dodger along with the herd.

Suddenly Leo stabs Dodger on the back with sharp claws as the green sloth exclaimed loudly in pain and soon the red sloth lifts Dodger up and throws him over to one of the small huts as he broke through them.

"Daddy!" Marcus Jr cried.

"Dodger!" Niamh screamed.

Soon the red sloth evilly chuckles and looks at Sid and Carrie and evilly said.

"You see that? That's just the start of my revenge...Soon you will suffer one by one until I destroy you two bit by bit"

"You're a monster" Carrie cried.

"Maybe...But I'm the one who will prevail this time and I will show no mercy" Leo evilly chuckled.

Soon he walks to the entrance and bellows to the herd.

"And as for all of you, If you ever want to see your family alive again, You have three days to see me in the Cave of Darkness where I shall finally confront you all for the last time with my army and if you fail to make it in three days then you can say goodbye to them all"

"Noooo!" The girls cried.

"We will stop you Leo!" Diego growled.

"Just like Carlotta and Victor, You won't get away with this" Manny furiously warned.

"We'll see mammoth...And by the way, Don't bother taking the short cut, I've already assigned a few of my soldiers to guard the shortcut from you guys" Leo deviously grinned.

"Darn it!" Diego growled.

"Take them away!" Leo bellowed to the vultures.

Soon the vulture took Louis, Rosy, Granny, Aiu and Elisa away to the Cave of Darkness as Leo was carried away by the other sloths.

"See you in three days if you can make it of course! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Leo evilly laughed.

Soon Leo's army retreated out of the village as the others helplessly watches Leo and his evil army escaped from the village with the herd members.

* * *

**Leo is back and more dangerous as ever!**

**He ambushed the village with his army**

**Attacked Sid and Carrie, Injured Dodger**

**And kidnapped half of the herd!**

**Will the herd save the others and stop Leo?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	7. Sierra

**Chapter 6: Sierra**

* * *

After the ambush, the sloths got Dodger to his room and treated his wounds as the herd comforted each other and tried to help the other sloths with their village

Meanwhile Carrie and James were looking for Sid who has went outside to see that Leo was right about his army guarding the shortcut to the Cave of Darkness.

There were fifty wolves and twenty bears guarding the shortcut as Sid went back and thought of the worse things that could happen to his daughter and his family because of Leo.

He sobs as he can hear Leo's evil laughter in his mind and soon he hears Rosy crying in his mind and soon something in him begin to boil as Sid clutches his fists and feels his heart beating faster and as the voices in Sid's head grew louder and louder, Sid finally screamed in anger and with a slash of his claws, he cut down a big branch of a tree.

Sid shook his head and snapped back to reality as he was surprised about the unexpected outburst he had.

It was strange and frightening to him. It was like another soul took control and drove him wild.

Suddenly Sid hears Carrie as he looks back to see his wife running to him and hugging him.

"Sid! What are you doing out here?!" The pink sloth sobbed.

"I was trying to find Rosy and the others" Sid replied.

"Are you mad?! You can't go out there by yourself!" Carrie cried.

"I...I'm sorry, I'm just worried about our daughter" Sid sadly apologised.

Carrie sobbed and hugs him as she replies

"I'm scared Sid, What are we gonna do?"

"Don't worry Carrie, We'll find the others and rescue them" Sid assured his wife.

"Carrie! Sid! Are you two OK?" James asked.

"We're fine James" said Carrie.

"OK, Let's go back to the village and figure out what to do" said James.

Soon the three sloths went back to the sloth village as they saw more of the sloths crying and the herd in tears as Manny and Ellie was comforting Peaches while Diego was nuzzling Shira and Toby was sadly in tears.

"How's Dodger?" Carrie asked Niamh.

"H...He'll be fine, Thank goodness" Niamh sobbed.

"The wounds were treated and Dodger is resting" said one of the sloth doctors.

"Louis...My poor Louis" Peaches sobbed.

"Ssssh, It's gonna be OK! We'll find him" Manny comforted.

"Diego, I'm scared, What if Aiu gets killed?" Shira cried.

"Don't say that Shira! We'll find Aiu and we will make Leo pay" Diego assured.

"Poor Rosy" Granny sadly sniffed.

"And Elisa...My wife...Oh dad, She's pregnant, What if something happens to her and the pups?" Toby sniffed.

"Have faith my son, We must be strong and think of a way of how to get the others back home safe from Leo" Diego comforted his adopted son.

"I went to the shortcut and Leo was right! There are so many of his army guarding the shortcut" said Sid.

"Curses! Now what do we do?" Manny asked.

"I can help you"

Everyone turns to see a female wolf standing there calmly as Shira growls at the wolf.

"Who are you?! Speak up!" Shira demanded.

"Relax sabre, I've no desire to harm any of you" The female wolf replied.

"Are you part of Leo's army?" Diego growled.

"No" The wolf softly replied.

"Are you a foe?" Sid asked.

"No" The wolf repeated.

"So you're a friend?" Toby asked.

"No" The wolf repeated .

The herd looks at the wolf with caution as the female wolf was grey like Toby yet she has grey eyes.

"So what are you?" Ellie asked.

"I'm a simple canine who wants one thing that you all have in common" said the female wolf.

"And what's that?" James asked.

"Revenge" The wolf replied.

"Revenge? On who?" Toby asked.

"Revenge on Leo! The sloth who kidnapped half of your family" The wolf replied.

"You know that?" Diego asked.

"I saw Leo at the village with a couple of animals being captured by his vultures and I knew I was too late" said the wolf.

"Too late?" Niamh said in confusion.

"Yes, I was rushing on my way here to warn you guys...But Leo found got here before me" said the wolf.

"You still haven't answer my question canine! Who are you?!" Shira growled.

"If it makes you calm down, I'll tell you...My name is Sierra" Sierra introduced herself.

"Sierra?" Toby asked.

"Yes" Sierra nodded.

"So...Sierra...Why are you here?" Manny asked.

"I'm here to offer you my help on rescuing your family but in return, I want my old pack back from Leo" Sierra replied.

"So let me get this straight, You're offering us your help to save our family and in return you want your pack back?" Manny asked.

"Yes" Sierra nodded.

The herd looked at each other as Sid asked.

"What do you guys think?"

"I don't know, She seems so mysterious" Diego replied.

"Yeah she looks like an innocent wolf but she doesn't look friendly" Eddie added.

"Well she may know where the others are" Peaches said.

"We accept"

The herd turns to see Carrie in front of Sierra.

"What?!" The herd gasped.

"We accept your offer" said Carrie.

"Now hold on Carrie, We don't know if we can trust her" said Manny.

"Manny, Your son in law and my daughter is in danger, We need all the help we can get" said Carrie.

"But why should you listen to her?" Shira asked.

"Because I know a quicker way of getting to the Cave of Darkness" Sierra replied.

"You know about the Cave of Darkness?" Sid asked.

"Yes, It's the place where Leo took to...test his strength on me" Sierra coldly replied as she reveals her scars on her left arm.

"Did Leo do that to you?" Carrie gasped.

"Yes...He's stronger than you think now" said Sierra.

"Does it hurt?" Toby asked.

"Not as much now" Sierra asked.

"I don't know guys, What if she works for Leo?" Manny asked.

"I rather throw myself off a cliff than working for that abomination" Sierra growled as she dug her claws in the snow.

Soon she calms down and adds

"Forgive me...I hate Leo more than you do...He took my pack and use them against me...Now I want payback"

"If you can help us find the others and stop Leo, I'm forever in your debt" said Carrie.

"Me too" Sid added.

"Anyone else gonna help us?" Carrie asked.

Manny looks at his wife and child as he steps up and said

"I'll help you! I will stop at nothing till my son in law and the others are safe"

Peaches tearfully hugs her father as Diego walks up and said

"Me too, I will not abandon my son"

"Same here and I will make sure that Elisa and my pups are safe again, I'm with you guys too" said Toby.

"Granny needs saving too, So I'll help as well" said James.

"Then it's settled! We must go now in order to stop Leo and get the others home" Sierra replied.

"Be careful guys!" Ellie said.

"Come back home with the others please!" Peaches begged.

"We'll be fine" said Manny.

"Save our son Diego" Shira tearfully sniffed.

"I will Shira" Diego comforted her as he licks her affectionately.

"Let's go" said Sierra.

As Sierra goes off with the heroes, Carrie calls out to Niamh

"Take care of Dodger"

"We will" Niamh called back.

"Thanks for helping us Sierra" Diego thanked.

"No need to thank me...Just remember, I'm not your friend...I just want my revenge and nothing more" Sierra warned as she leads the heroes onwards to the Cave of Darkness.

* * *

**The heroes are off to stop Leo and save the others!**

**With the help of the mysterious wolf name Sierra**

**Who is Sierra?**

**Is she a friend or a foe?**

**And what just happened with Sid at the start?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	8. Escaping

**Chapter 7: Escaping**

* * *

Meanwhile in the Cave of Darkness, Rosy and the others are locked in a cage as Leo deviously watches them struggling to get out.

"Struggle all you want fools...There's no escape" Leo evilly chuckled.

"Why are you doing this to us?!" Rosy demanded.

"It's simple...I want revenge on your family" Leo growled.

"You'll never have your chance when the others get here and kick your sorry butt" Louis warned.

"Zip it wiener or I'll slice you open and tear out your stomach" Leo hissed.

Leo then sees Aiu sobbing as the cub cries

"I want my mummy"

"Shut your mouth or I'll feed you to the bears" Leo shouted.

Aiu cried louder as Elisa holds him and comfort him.

"How dare you speak to Aiu like that?! He's only a cub!" Rosy spatted.

"I don't care..." Leo coldly replied.

"You sir are like a stone and I don't mind the look of one" Granny grumbled.

Leo ignores Granny and sees one of the wolves from the shadows going to him and whispering in Leo's ear.

"I see..." Leo replied.

The red sloth then walks to the others in the cage as he adds

"Well it seems your pathetic family is on their way here"

"I knew it!" Elisa cheered.

"But don't put your hopes up yet...I'll make sure they'll never reach you" Leo evilly chuckled.

"You're a monster" Aiu cried.

"Hmmm...Maybe...I hope you enjoy nightmares little cub because that's the last thing you will experience" Leo coldly replied.

The cub whimpered as Elisa holds him and growls at the red sloth.

"Now I'll be back and when I do, One of you will be tortured" He evilly added as he scraped his claws on the wall.

As soon as Leo left the others alone in the cage, Granny said

"Man that sloth is like bad eggs and ham...Remind me to ask him what's for lunch"

"Granny! Now's not the time" Elisa groaned.

"Ah you kids are such spoiled sports" Granny grumbled.

"Alright guys, We must find a way out of here before Leo comes back" said Rosy.

"But how? Leo has a whole army inside this creepy cave!" Elisa replied.

"Yeah it's impossible to get out of here at this point" Louis added.

"Not really impossible"

The others looked around to see who spoke as Aiu then said

"Look! Over there!"

The others turned around to see a male crimson sloth with long orange hair, blue nose, grey eyes and an orange belly fur patch.

"Who are you?" Elisa asked.

"Sssh...Don't talk so loud" The mysterious sloth quietly replied.

"Are you one of Leo's army?" Louis asked.

"No" The sloth shook his head.

"Well hello sexy" Granny flirted.

"Um...Hi" The male sloth nervously greeted.

"So...who are you exactly?" Rosy asked.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? Name's Jonathan or Johnny for short" said Jonathan.

"Hi Jonathan" Aiu greeted.

"Ok...um...Johnny...What do you want from us?" Rosy asked.

"Simple! I'm gonna set you guys free" Jonathan replied.

"Oh yeah, Real funny" Rosy scoffed.

"No I'm serious" Jonathan said as he smiles at Rosy.

"Well good luck with that, we tried to get out so many times but no luck here" Rosy laughed.

"Rosy, Give this guy a chance" Elisa added.

"Sorry but seriously there is no way in heck that he's gonna open a strong door like-!"

*Click*

Rosy turns to see the skeletonic cage door open with Johnny smirking at her.

"You were saying darling?"

Rosy gave him a grumpy look and replied.

"Don't call me darling"

She got out of the cave as Jonathan chuckled

"You're welcome"

As the others got out of the cave, Aiu walks up to the crimson sloth and happily said

"Thank you sir"

"Anytime man" Jonathan chuckled and pats Aiu.

"Well now where do we go from here?" Elisa asked.

"Just follow me and keep quiet" Jonathan replied.

"OK" The others replied.

"I don't know guys, What if he's another bad guy like Leo?" Rosy asked.

"If I was bad, I'd just leave you all back there to rot away" Jonathan replied.

"He has a point" said Louis.

Rosy looks at the male sloth with caution as she replies

"Alright then"

"Good, Now stay together and keep quiet" said Jonathan.

As the male sloth takes the others carefully through the Cave of Darkness, Johnny manages to sneak by some wolves and knocks them out cold.

"Nice move" said Elisa.

"Thanks" Jonathan thanked.

Soon they reached a dark hole that leads to another place.

"Alright, get in there and keep going on the path, OK?" said Jonathan.

The others nodded as they each one by one enter the dark hole that leads out of the Cave of Darkness. Suddenly Rosy gets pinned down by one of the wolves as she was screaming for help.

"Rosy!" Elisa gasped.

"Get in there and follow others" Jonathan quickly replied.

"But Rosy-!" Elisa started.

"I'll help her out, you just keep going!" said Jonathan.

Elisa looks at the crimson sloth then nods as she runs with the others.

Jonathan quickly closes the gateway of the hole and kicks the wolf off of Rosy.

"Is that any way to treat a girl you mutt?!" Jonathan angrily snapped.

"Surrender her to us or perish with her!" The wolf hissed.

"Well what are you waiting for fleabag? Come and get me!" Jonathan snapped.

"Be careful!" Rosy gasped.

"I will. Relax" said Jonathan.

The wolf charges at Johnny as the male sloth then uppercut the wolf's jaw and high kicks him away to the wall.

"Nice one" Rosy gasped in amazed.

"Thanks" Jonathan chuckled.

Soon they heard more wolves coming this way to where the secret tunnel is as Jonathan took Rosy's paw and runs with her.

"Where are you going?!" Rosy asked.

"I know a shortcut" Jonathan replied.

When they got to the shortcut, Rosy can see a river and a large waterfall hole.

"What now?" Rosy asked.

"We have to jump" Jonathan replied.

"What?!" Rosy exclaimed.

"We had to jump! It's our only way out" Jonathan replied.

"I am NOT jumping down there" Rosy snapped.

"It's either that or be killed by those mutts" Jonathan argued.

"Either way! We're both doom!" Rosy argued back.

"Now you won't! Trust me!" Jonathan replied.

"I am NOT jumping down there and that's that" Rosy snapped.

Johnny sighed and said

"Forgive me"

"For what?" Rosy asked in confusion.

Without replying, the male sloth pushed Rosy down the waterfall as he jumps in after her.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Rosy screamed as Johnny holds onto her.

Soon they landed in the deep water of the underground cave as Johnny helped Rosy out of the water.

"Are you OK?" Jonathan asked.

Rosy just panted in alarmed and soon got furious at Johnny and kept repeatably slapped him.

"You jerk! You stupid jerk! You could have killed me!" Rosy screamed.

"Hey! Hey!" Jonathan snapped as he angrily grabs Rosy and restrains her.

"Calm down" Jonathan sternly added.

"Are you crazy?! I could have died!" Rosy cried.

"Calm down! We're still Ok, You're gonna be fine" Jonathan replied

Soon Rosy manages to calm down a little bit as she was still angry at Johnny.

"You didn't have to push me" Rosy grunted.

"I'm so sorry OK? But I had no choice, I couldn't let those wolves tear you apart" Jonathan explained.

Deep down Rosy knew he was right, he didn't want her to be killed by Leo and those wolves.

"Well...I guess I should thank you" Rosy softly replied.

"No need, you already said it" Jonathan chuckled.

Rosy and Johnny got up as the female sloth said

"But I'm still a little mad at you for pushing me down that cliff"

"Understandable" Jonathan nodded.

"Right" Rosy also nodded.

"Now come, I know where your friends are" said Jonathan as he leads Rosy to where the others are at.

* * *

**So the others have escaped with the help from a mysterious friendly sloth name Jonathan**

**What happens when Leo finds out they escaped?**

**Where are Rosy and the others at now?**

**What happens with Sid and the rest?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	9. Wonder, Anger and Mystery

**Chapter 8: Wonder, Anger and Mystery**

* * *

Jonathan and Rosy continue their way through the mysterious place when they found the others together.

"Rosy!" Elisa called out.

She and the others got to the sloths as Aiu said

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine Aiu" Rosy replied.

"You saved our lifes" Granny said to the male sloth.

"Thank you sir, Thank you so much" Louis thanked.

"Don't thank me yet man, I still need to get you guys back home" said Jonathan.

"Where are we? Are we on a beach? Where are the coconuts? Where's me butter?" Granny asked.

"Just follow me and I'll show you" said Jonathan.

The male sloth leads the others to the edge of a cliff as the others gasped.

"Welcome to the Dinosaur World" Jonathan chuckled.

The others can see dinosaurs roaming around the place like a kingdom as they look at the strange world with amazement

"It's beautiful" said Rosy.

"Yeah but this world is more dangerous my friends, That's why I must get you guys back home" said Jonathan.

"But how will you do that?" Elisa asked.

"I know someone who is an expert on this, He'll know what to do" Jonathan replied.

"So who is this person?" Louis asked.

"Does he know what to eat here?" Granny asked.

"Just follow me and you'll see" Jonathan replied

Soon he leads the others through the forests of the Dinosaur World and soon they come across a big tree as Jonathan called out.

"Hey buddy! It's me Johnny boy! Where are you?"

Suddenly a weasel with an eye patch around his left eye, jumps down and lands near the others.

"It's being a while Buck" Jonathan greeted.

Buck looks up with his knife in his hands as he replies with a smile

"G'day mates"

* * *

Meanwhile, Leo was furiously killing some of the wolves as he bellows

"Barbossa!"

The wolf that accompanied Leo named Barbossa comes to Leo and nervously said

"Yes?"

"You worthless disgusting fleabag, How could you tell me there was NO WAY those brats could escape from that strong cage?" Leo bellowed.

"I'm sorry master, I didn't know what happened" Barbossa whimpered.

"You just be grateful that you're not ending up like that bear" Leo growled.

"W-What do you mean?" Barbossa whimpered.

Leo grabs one of the bears and kills it by snapping it's neck as the bear tumbled to the ground.

"I...I see" Barbossa gasped.

Suddenly the wolf notices Leo's paw bleeding as he said

"Sir, your paw is bleeding, I think one of the stitches broke"

"Curses! This is the third time this happen today" Leo hissed.

"Sir, let me fix you up!" Barbossa replied.

"NO!" Leo roared as he slashes Barbossa away.

The wolf back away as the red sloth growled.

"I'll fix it myself"

"O-O-OK" Barbossa stuttered.

"Find the brats! And bring them to me and if they cause you trouble then kill them if you must" Leo growled.

"OK sir" Barbossa replied.

"NOW GO!" Leo roared.

"Aaah! Y-Yes sir" Barbossa yelped.

Soon he howls to the other wolves and together, they ran out of the Cave of Darkness and started searching for Rosy and the others.

"What should we do for you in the mean time sire?" One of the vultures asked.

"Stay guard and make sure those fools from that freakish herd do not pass here" Leo growled.

"Yes sir" The vultures replied and stand guard at the entrance.

Leo then restitches his broken stitch up and growls

"I will not rest until Sid and Carrie dies by my own claws"

* * *

Meanwhile in the deep parts of the forest, Sierra continues leading Sid, Carrie and the others to the Cave of Darkness until Manny called out.

"Hey Sierra! Can we stop for a minute to catch our breath?"

"No" Sierra refused.

"Sierra, We need to rest" said Diego.

"Leo isn't resting and ether are we" Sierra replied.

"Look, You want revenge on Leo do you?" James sternly asked.

"Yes" Sierra sighed.

"Then let us stop for five minutes to gain our strength back and we'll continue on, Deal?" James replied.

Sierra looked at the others then she sighed

"Alright, five minutes and that's that"

The others then stopped and lies on the ground for a while as Carrie watches Sierra looking at the sky.

The pink sloth walks up to the female wolf as she said

"Are you OK?"

"Yes" Sierra nodded.

"Look, I want to say thank you for helping us" Carrie replied.

"Don't thank me" Sierra said.

"Why?" Carrie asked.

"Well for one, We're at the location yet" Sierra started.

"Right" Carrie nodded.

"And two, I'm just going to get my pack back and nothing more" said Sierra.

"But why are you helping us then?" Carrie asked.

"I'm not" said Sierra.

Toby walks by and said

"How could you not be helping us if you're gonna be our new friend?"

"I'm not your friend young one" Sierra replied.

"So you're our enemy?" Carrie asked.

"No, I have no desire to harm and I feel no hated of you all" Sierra replied.

"So...what are you to us then?" Toby asked.

"I'm like a map, you're following the steps and nothing more" Sierra replied.

"So...you're a map to us?" Toby asked.

"Yes I am" Sierra nodded.

"But I would considered you as a friend" Carrie replied.

"You would but how do you know if I am good?" Sierra asked.

"So you ARE bad" Toby replied.

"No" Sierra replied.

"Ok you're really confusing me" Toby said.

Sierra sighed

"I'm nether good or evil, I'm just a wolf, following her destiny and her instincts, I don't choose to feel remorse or guilty if I do something some people consider bad and I don't choose to feel happy and cheerful if I do something that people consider good, I'm just a wolf who does what is only is best to survive and live my life as I should day by day" said Sierra.

"I think I understand what you mean but still wouldn't it hurt to have a friend or two?" Carrie asked.

"It wouldn't but I choose to stay alone with my own pack and lead on the pack, like my father did" said Sierra.

"You're the leader of your own pack?" Toby asked.

"Once...until a wolf name Barbossa betrayed me by aiding the monstrous Leo and turned my pack against me" said Sierra.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Toby replied.

"No need to be sorry young one because this is my fight, not yours" said Sierra.

"But it is our fight, Leo has done terrible things to us" said Carrie.

"We have different reasons to harm a person and my reason is different compare to yours, You want Leo to stop and leave you alone, I, however, want him dead by my paws" Sierra replied.

"OK...So...do you want us to leave you be?" Carrie asked.

"Yes" Sierra replied.

"OK" Toby nodded.

Toby and Carrie looked at each other for a moment then left Sierra alone as Toby said

"She's strange"

"I think she's like an anti-hero" said Carrie.

* * *

**Jonathan seems to know Buck, Will the heroic weasel help him and the others?**

**Leo is furious and boy is he getting more scary! X(**

**Sierra is one mysterious yet wise wolf!**

**Whose side is she on?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	10. Conversation and Helping

**Chapter 9: Conversation and Helping**

* * *

Sid was lying on the grass as he was worried about the others including his daughter Rosy.

Soon James walks up to his brother in law and lies next to him.

"Hey bro, You OK?" James asked.

"Hey James...No not really" Sid sadly replied.

"It's Rosy isn't it?" James asked.

"Yeah" Sid sadly nodded.

"Have faith bro, We'll save her and the others" James comforted.

"Thanks for the cheer up bro" Sid softly thanked.

"Sid" James started.

"Yeah?" Sid asked.

"Can I talk to you in private?" James replied with a question.

"Umm...OK" Sid nodded.

Soon the two sloths walked off for a moment until James stopped and Sid asked

"What's the matter James?"

"Sid, I want to let you know that...I saw what you did to that tree when Rosy got kidnapped"

Sid's mind went blank as he remembers his strange outburst that he had and slashing a big tree branch off with his claws.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about" Sid lied.

"Now Sid, There's no need to lie to me. I know what happened" James replied.

Sid looks down and sadly said

"You saw that hmm?"

"Yes" James nodded.

"So...what do I say?" Sid asked.

"Well I never seen you act so violent in my time with the herd, Has this happened before?" James asked.

"I've no idea...I don't know how it happens" Sid replied.

"Hmmm...I think I know something about this" James said.

"What do you mean?" Sid asked.

"Deep inside most animals, there is an side we all don't know we have, For example, some mammals are shy yet once in a while they get brave...Or a guy who acts good but acts bad sometimes" James explained.

"I think I'm understanding what you're talking about" said Sid.

"So what do you think I mean?" James replied.

"I'm think you're trying to tell me that I have a secret side that no one knows...not even myself" said Sid.

"Exactly" said James.

"Well...I don't know how it happens to be honest...Maybe it's tiggered by an emotion or something, Are sloths meant to be predators?" Sid asked.

"Well yes but only when they're in self defence for themselves or their families" said James.

"I see" Sid nodded.

"Tell me Sid...What do you feel?" James asked as he places a paw on Sid's shoulder.

Sid looks down sadly and replied

"I feel...like there's a beast inside my heart and soul and with every anger I feel, It's growing and growing and I'm feeling like it's creeping deep within my soul and wanting to take control of me"

James nodded as he leans forward and softly asked

"Are you feeling like a beast?"

Sid sadly looks at James and whimpered

"I'm feeling like becoming a monster"

"Sid...I will help you control yourself from your predator side taking over and I will teach you how to fight" said James.

"But...I don't wanna fight! That's not who I am" Sid sadly replied.

"I know bro...But there comes a time in every mammal's life when we all must do something that's is not what you do" said James.

"I'm not sure I can fight" Sid replied.

"I will teach you Sid and together we will save the others and stop Leo" said Leo.

Sid looks at his brother in law and thinks about his offer for a moment as he did want to save Carrie, Rosy and the others but he was always a peaceful sloth and he didn't wanna be violent but then again, he knew that some things has to be done against his nature.

"Alright, I'll learn" said Sid.

"OK bro" James replied as he pats Sid's back.

Soon Sierra walks up to the sloths and said

"Come you two, We must move on"

"Very well" said James.

Soon Sierra continues to lead James, Sid and the others to the Cave of Darkness.

* * *

Back in the Dinosaur World, Jonathan and the gang sees Buck the weasel looking at them.

"So you're Buck the weasel?" Rosy replied.

"Aye! Name's Buck, Short for Buckminster, Long for Bah!" Buck introduced.

"I see" Rosy nodded.

"So who are you mammals?" Buck asked.

"I'm Rosy and this is my Granny, Aiu, Elisa and Louis" said Rosy.

"Nice to meet you guys" said Buck.

He then turns to Jonathan and adds

"Why are they down here?"

"They were kidnapped by some horrible creatures" Jonathan replied.

"Until he saved us" Elisa added.

"And now he's helping us getting back home" said Aiu.

"I see big trees" said Granny.

"I see" Buck nodded.

"I need your help Buck, You know this place more than I do" Jonathan replied.

"So you want me to help these mammals get back home?" Buck asked.

"Yes Buck" Jonathan replied.

"Will you please help us get back home sir?" Elisa asked.

"Please help us Mr Buck, I want to see my mommy and daddy again" Aiu begged.

Buck smiles at the cub and pats him as he replied

"Sure, I'll help you guys out"

"Really?" Louis happily asked.

"Aye! But I have rules" Buck replied.

"What are the rules?" Rosy asked.

"The rules are simple" said Jonathan.

The crimson sloth looks at Buck and adds

"Take it away Buck!"

"Aye mate" Buck winked at the sloth then turns to the others and adds

"Rule number one, always listen to Buck!"

"Yes sir" Both Aiu and Louis replied

"Rule number two, stay in the middle of the trail" Buck continued.

"Got it" Both Rosy and Elisa replied.

"Rule number three!" Buck started.

He then makes a dramatic expression as the others leans back in suspense until he smiles and replied

"He who passes gas, travels in the back of the pack"

"Ah dang it!" Granny grumbled.

She walks to the back of the group as the rest of the gang steps away from Granny.

"Oh come on, I bet one of your farts smells bad as mine" Granny cracked.

"Granny, You're ninety eight years old and when you break wind, you make one of the big trees fall to the ground" said Elisa.

"Ah at least I don't have fleas like you mangy mutt" Granny grumbled.

"Alright guys, Let's not fight OK?" said Jonathan.

"So, Are we ready?" Buck asked.

"Yes" The gang replied.

"I have a bad feeling about this place guys" Louis said in concern.

"Relax lad, Just do as I say and we'll be OK" Buck replied.

"OK" Louis replied

"Right then, Let's go" said Buck.

Soon Buck and Jonathan starts to lead the gang through the jungles of the Dinosaur World.

* * *

**So Sid feels like there is a predator side in him**

**And James is gonna help Sid to try and control it and teach him to fight**

**Rosy and the gang have met the great Buckminster**

**Now he and Jonathan are gonna help the gang get back home**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	11. Bears Attack

**Chapter 10: Bears Attack**

* * *

Later on, Sierra and the others have reached out of the jungle as Sid said

"Finally! I thought we would be stuck in that forest forever"

"Same here" Toby added.

"What? You two don't trust me?" Sierra asked dryly.

"Of course we do" Toby nodded.

"I just hope we get to the others before Leo hurts them" said Manny.

"We will get there mammoth...Don't panic" Sierra replied.

"How could you be so calm like this?" Diego asked.

"Because I'm only here to get revenge on Leo and nothing more" said Sierra.

"You know revenge never solves anything Sierra" said Carrie.

"I don't care what you or anyone thinks, you don't interfere with me getting payback on that sloth and I won't interfere on you guys saving the others" said Sierra softly.

"Wait! You're not gonna help us save our family?" Manny asked.

"No" Sierra replied.

"Why not?" Diego asked.

"Because I've no interested in doing so, I'm only after Leo and nothing more" said Sierra.

"What are you?! A hero or a villain?" Manny sternly asked.

"No, I'm nether good or evil, I'm just a wolf, following her destiny and her instincts, I don't choose to feel remorse or guilty if I do something some people consider bad and I don't choose to feel happy and cheerful if I do something that people consider good, I'm just a wolf who does what is only is best to survive and live my life as I should day by day" Sierra repeated.

"You are weird" said Manny.

"This coming from a mammoth who needs to lose a few pounds" Sierra replied.

"I'm not fat!" Manny snapped.

"Let me guess, it's your fur that's your excuse, I've heard that many times from others" Sierra replied.

"So if you're not helping us save our family, Why do you offer us to come with you to Leo?" said Carrie.

"I said I take you to Leo, I never said I was planning to save your family" Sierra replied.

"Why not?" Sid asked.

"You guys wouldn't understand and either way, it's none of your business, I'm a just a map to you and nothing more" said Sierra.

"So you're just a lone wolf?" Toby asked.

"Yes, I choose to not have relationships nor feel other people's feeling or getting into their business, I choose to be alone and that's that" said Sierra.

The herd understands now what Sierra is like but they don't understand how she is like that.

Later on, they were passing by mountains when suddenly Sierra stopped and sniffed the air as Diego asked

"Something the matter Sierra?"

"We're not alone" Sierra growled.

The gang gathered together as they look around to see nothing but snow and mountains.

"I don't see anything" said Carrie.

"I do" Sid whimpered as he points to the two bears walking with Barbossa.

"Stay close" said Manny.

As the bears came close to the gang and growling at them, Barbossa sees Sierra and evilly chuckled.

"Well, well, Sierra"

"Hello Barbossa" Sierra growled.

"This is unexpected! You decided to make friends...How unlikely of you" Barbossa evilly grinned.

"They're not my friends" Sierra hissed.

"Yeah thanks for letting us know that (!)" Manny sarcastically thanked.

"Where's my daughter?!" Carrie growled.

"And my wife?!" Toby growled.

"And my son?!" Diego yelled.

"Oh they'll be fine for now..." Barbossa lied.

"You monster!" Diego yelled as he charges at Barbossa.

"DAD! NO!" Toby cried.

As Diego charges at the evil wolf, one of the bears smacks him away as the sabre lands on the ground as Toby and Sid helps him up.

Sid started to get angry as his predator side was slowly taking control until he shook his head and regain control.

"N-No! Stay calm" Sid thought to himself.

"This is why sabres always get hurt or killed" Sierra sighed.

"Hey! Unlike you but I do have feelings for my two sons" Diego growled.

"Hmmmm...You're soft for a sabre" Sierra calmly replied.

Diego just growled as Carrie snapped

"Alright you fiends, Tell us where Leo is or else"

"Or else what? You would give me a lecture? Please! You sloths don't scare me and neither does the fat mammoth over there" Barbossa evilly laughed.

"I'm not fat!" Manny yelled.

Sid was feeling angry as he tries to relax when suddenly he lost control and screams in rage

**_"ENOUGH! TELL ME WHERE MY DAUGHTER IS OR I WILL CUT YOUR HEAD OFF!"_**

The whole gang including the villains looked at Sid in alarm as the yellow sloth was shocked himself.

"S-Sid? W...what was that?" Carrie asked in concern.

"Oooooooh temper, temper!" Barbossa evilly teased

"Enough of this! Let's do this you mangy mutt" Diego growled.

"With pleasure! BEARS! Destroy them!" Barbossa ordered.

The two bears roared and charges at them as Diego shouted

"Toby, James, Get Sid and Carrie to safety"

"Yes Dad!" Toby nodded.

James looks at the two sloths and said "Come on!"

The two sloths followed Toby and James to safety as Diego and Manny fought the two raging bears.

"No one is gonna stop me from getting back my son in law" Manny grunted as he hits the bear with his trunk.

"Same with me for my young son" Diego growled as he smacks the bear with his paws.

Sierra goes to Barbossa and the two wolves fight each other while Manny threw the first bear off the edge of a cliff.

Diego then bites down the next bear on the throat and slowly kills it by slashing the throat down.

"Whoa Diego, That's a bit hardcore" Manny gasped.

"Sorry Manny but it was either me or him" Diego panted.

Soon the two of them saw Sierra getting defeated by Barbossa as he was about to attack her when Manny throws him away from her.

Barbossa got back up and see the two males glaring at him as the evil wolf knew he wasn't a match for them.

"This isn't over!" Barbossa growled.

He then flees as Manny shouted

"Yeah! Go ahead and run you coward!"

Diego looks at Sierra who got back up on her feet as the sabre asked

"Are you OK?"

Sierra just coldly looks at him and replied

"I didn't need your help"

She walks off to where Toby and James are as Diego glares at her and growls

"I guess I should have let Barbossa killed you"

"Diego, We need her to help us" Manny pointed out.

Diego sighed and replied

"I know"

Soon they followed Sierra as they reached up to the others.

"Is everyone OK?" Manny asked.

"Yes" Sid and Carrie replied.

"Are you guys OK?" James asked.

"Yeah, we got rid of those bears" said Manny.

"But Barbossa escaped before he could killed Sierra" Diego replied.

"To which he would not because I know what I was doing" Sierra coldly replied.

"Alright guys, Let's just take a break for a moment before we can move on" said Toby.

Sierra looks at the young wolf and sighed

"Very well"

* * *

**Well the gang has defeated the last of the bears of Leo's army.**

**However Barbossa has escaped, much to Sierra's disapproval **

**At least we know she's a lone wolf**

**But why is that?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	12. Jonathan's Tale

**Chapter 11: Jonathan's Tale**

* * *

Back in the Dinosaur World, Buck and Jonathan was leading Rosy and the others back to the cave where the entrance back to their world is at. Rosy didn't know whenever she could trust Jonathan due to him looking at her half the time and smiling at her.

"Right-o mammals, We'll rest here for now until I figure out which way is the quickest way to lead you lot" said Buck.

"Yes Buck" said Elisa.

"Finally, I can get some sleep, dream of mangos and apples...Mmmm...Mangos...Zzzzzzzzz..." Granny grumbled as she took a nap.

Aiu and Louis helps Elisa lie down as Louis asked

"How are the pups?"

"They're doing fine" Elisa replied.

"Elisa, Will we ever get back home?" Aiu asked.

"Of course darling, that brave weasel over there will help us get home in no time" Elisa assured the cub.

Meanwhile, Rosy was sitting down on the ground, thinking about what she's done to her mother and father and deeply regrets it. Suddenly Jonathan goes up to her and smiles charmingly at her as the teenage sloth looks at him and softly asked.

"What? What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, Just can't help but admire your eyes, They're so beautiful" Jonathan chuckled.

Rosy blushes as she mumbles

"Just leave me alone"

"Hey, Why the sad face hmm?" Johnny asked.

"Look, I said I don't want to talk about it" Rosy softly sighed.

"OK" Johnny nodded as the two sloths stayed slient until Johnny added

"So babe, Did anyone ever tell you that your hair is like a peach?"

Rosy looks at him and replied "No"

"Mmmmmm, It looks peachy to me" Jonathan chuckled

"If you're trying to flirt with me, Tough luck!" Rosy sighed in annoyance.

"Ah come on sweetcheeks! I'm only playing with ya" Johnny laughed

"What are you, Two?" Rosy scoffed.

"Gees, Why are you so stubborn?" Johnny asked.

Rosy just sighed and looks away as he replied

"You don't need to know why"

"Well why not? Maybe I can help you" Johnny kindly offered.

"You wouldn't understand" Rosy sighed.

"Why wouldn't I?" Johnny asked

"Look! I said I don't wanna talk about it" Rosy stubbornly repeated.

"What? You don't trust me?" Johnny asked.

"No I do not unfortunately" Rosy replied.

"And why not?" Johnny laughed.

"Well last time I remembered, YOU pushed me off a cliff that I could have being dead from the long fall" Rosy sternly replied as she glares at the male teenager.

"Are you still mad about that?" Johnny sighed in annoyance.

"Yes I am" Rosy grumbled.

"Look sweetcheeks, I did it to save your life from those wolves back there" Johnny explained.

"Well you don't see me doing that to you" Rosy argued.

"Take a chill pill babe, you're still here and that's what matters" Johnny concluded.

Rosy just sighs and looks away for a moment until she asked

"Is this your home?"

"Yeah" Jonathan nodded.

"How long have you being here?" Rosy asked.

"To be honest, I've being here since I was a baby" said Jonathan.

"Seriously?" Rosy asked.

"Yep" Jonathan replied.

"So where are your parents then?" Rosy asked.

"I...I never knew my parents at all" Jonathan sighed.

"Huh?" Rosy asked in confusion.

"Well for what Buck told me, He found me lying on the ground one day and saved me from the raptors who was about to eat me" said Jonathan.

"Wow" Rosy gasped.

"Yeah, And ever since then, He took me to this mother t-rex with her three kids and since the mother dinosaur knew who Buck was, she took me in and raised like her child" Jonathan continued.

"You're serious?" Rosy asked.

"Yep! Of course, Buck helped me how to walk, talk and even taught the ways of this world throughout the years as well as teaching me to survive and fight for myself" Jonathan replied.

Soon he felt Aiu hugging him as the crimson sloth looks over to see the others who were quietly listening to his story.

"How much did you guys heard?" Jonathan asked.

"All of it dear" Elisa replied.

"We're sorry to hear that you were abandoned as a baby" Louis added.

"I'm not sure I was abandoned or my parents died in this world to be honest lads" said Jonathan.

"Come along mates, We must stick together" Buck called out.

"Yes Buck, We're coming" said Jonathan as he and the others goes to Buck.

Rosy was slowly walking to them as Granny said

"You like this guy?"

"What?" Rosy asked in confusion.

"I wouldn't blame you darling, He's so sexy like a stud on a beach or a big mango ready to be eaten" Granny giggled.

"I'm not in love with him Granny" Rosy replied.

"Ah well that's your lost girl! By the way do you see any apples or mango or even blueberry apple tops" Granny asked.

"What's a blueberry apple top?" Rosy asked.

"A blueberry apple top? What's that?" Granny asked.

"You asked me that" Rosy sighed.

"Who? What? Where? Stop confusing me!" Granny cracked.

"Is everything OK?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah, My Granny's just nuts" Rosy whispered.

"Pinkie Pies! I want Pinkie Pies!" Granny cheered.

"Nah lass! Try some chestnuts, They're really good" Buck replied.

"What's a chestnut?" Granny asked.

"Well I'll tell you" said Buck.

As Buck talks to Granny and leads the others through the Dinosaur World, Rosy looks at Jonathan and asked

"Where are we going?"

"To the Jungle of Misery" said Johnny.

"The Jungle of...what?" Rosy asked in confusion.

"The Jungle of Misery" Jonathan repeated.

"Ummm...Why is it called that?" Rosy asked.

"Relax Rosy, You'll be fine" Jonathan assured her as he avoids the question.

Rosy gives Jonathan a stern look as she still having a hard time trusting him due to him pushing her down the cliff without warning.

"Alright but if anything happens to me-" Rosy started.

"Nothing bad is gonna happen to you Rosy, I promise" Jonathan said as he pats Rosy on the back.

"Please don't do that" Rosy sighed and walks forward.

"Man, how does her parents cope with her?" Jonathan asked to himself and follows the others

* * *

**Rosy and the gangs are about to go thorough the Jungle of Misery!**

**Will they make it through unharmed?**

**What are Sid and the others doing now?  
**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	13. Resting For The Night

**Chapter 12: Resting For The Night**

* * *

Meanwhile Sierra was leading the Sid and the others out of another forest as Sid was panting

"Can we take a break here, it's getting late" Sid panted.

"No, we must continue" said Sierra.

"Look I hate to burst your bubble Sierra but it is getting close to night time so we should stop for the night" Carrie added.

"And why's that?" Sierra asked.

Carrie points to the males who were getting worned out from walking and fighting those bears today.

"...Very well...We'll stop for the night but we'll be continuing first thing in the morning" said Sierra.

"Fine" Both Manny and Diego replied.

"Thanks Sierra" James thanked.

"Like I said, Don't thank me" Sierra added.

"Honey, Maybe we could find some wood and start a fire OK?" said Carrie.

"OK" Sid nodded.

"Don't go out too far guys" said James.

"We won't" said Carrie.

The two sloths starts gathering wood for the fire as Carrie kept looking at Sid as her mind was still wondering about that frightening and unexpected outburst from Sid today.

"Sid...May I ask you something?" Carrie asked.

"Yes?" Sid replied.

"Umm...What was with that outburst to those nasty creatures today?" Carrie asked.

Sid stopped as he knew that deep down that Carrie would ask him about that as he looks at Sid and said

"I...I..."

"Are you OK darling? Is everything alright?" Carrie asked as she was getting concern for her husband.

"I...I don't know what's wrong with me, I feel like a predator is crawling inside my body and soul and making me into something else" Sid explained.

"Are you saying your predator side is trying to come out?" Carrie asked.

"I guess so...I don't know why" Sid replied.

"Have you being bottling up your anger and feelings?" Carrie asked.

Sid then realises that it could be what's happening to him, He never wants to get angry nor fight with others that he keeps it inside him for many years and now it's slowly losing control as Sid replied.

"Yeah"

"Well that's not healthy doing that, everyone has to be angry once in a while and maybe your bottled up anger from so many years ago is making your predator side go out of control" said Carrie.

"I never knew I had a predator side" said Sid.

"Most male sloths do, I mean, Your claws are powerful enough to hurt Diego if your predator instincts are achieve of course" Carrie explained.

"Wow, Seriously?" Sid asked.

"Yep" Carrie nodded.

"Well...I wouldn't want to hurt Diego or anyone for that matter" said Sid.

"I know darling but you need to control it Sid before it controls you" said Carrie.

"I know! James is going to help me control it" said Sid.

"Oh thank goodness" Carrie sighed in relief.

"Well we got enough wood for the night, Let's get back to the others" said Sid.

"OK" Carrie replied as the two sloths starts to head back to the others.

Toby was watching the night sky as Diego goes up to him and said

"Are you OK son?"

"I'm worried about Elisa and Aiu" Toby sadly replied.

"Me too son but we'll save them, I promise" Diego assured his son.

"Thanks for cheering me up dad...but I'm still worried about Elisa, I mean she's pregnant and I'm gonna be a dad...What if I'm not a good dad when they're born?" Toby asked.

"Are you kidding me son? You're going to be a great dad...Is it because of your fear of being like Victor again son?" Diego asked.

"Oh no! No way! That's all over now! I'm just a little concerned about being a dad" said Toby.

"So was I once when me and your mother adopted you but look at you now!" said Diego.

"I know...I just hope Elisa is OK" Toby sadly replied.

"We will save her and the pups Toby, I promise" said Diego as he hugs the wolf.

Toby looks at his father and hugs him back as he hopes that Elisa and the unborn pups are safe and unharmed.

Manny was watching Sid and Carrie making the fire as deep down, he was concern for his son in law, Louis. He knew he mistreated him from the start but as time passes, He sees Louis more like a son to him and he vows that he will stop at nothing till he saves Louis and the others too.

"You really miss him do you?"

The mammoth looks down to see Sierra lying near him as he replied.

"You mean Louis?"

"Yeah" Sierra nodded.

"How did you know Louis?" Manny asked.

"I'm a wolf, I have good hearing, I can hear you whispering about your daughter's husband" said Sierra.

"So you do care about what we do?" James asked as he goes to them.

"No, I don't" said Sierra.

"Then why did you-?" Manny asked.

"I only ask a question and nothing more" said Sierra.

"You sure are a cold female" said James.

"I'm a lone wolf...I live alone and I don't need friends" said Sierra.

"Why?" James asked.

"That's none of your business...Just like I don't go through your business" Sierra replied.

"Well maybe you could tell us why you're like this and we could help you" Manny offered.

"I could but I don't trust you guys" Sierra replied.

"Gees thanks for the comment(!)" Manny sarcastically said.

"No worries" Sierra smirked at the mammoth.

Manny just let out a hmph as James sits next to the female wolf and said

"But Diego saved your life back there, Surely you could trust him"

"No, I don't trust felines" said Sierra.

"Why?" James asked.

"I'm a canine, Get the picture?" Sierra replied.

"Fine if it makes you feel happy, I'll leave you alone" said James.

"That would make him happy yes" Sierra nodded.

James sighed and leaves the female wolf to rest as he walks to Manny and said

"I really think she has issues"

"Yeah but what could make her like...well...made of stone?" Manny asked.

"Who knows?" said James.

* * *

**So much concern for the others with the herd!**

**And yet, so much mystery with their so call helper, Sierra**

**Why is she a lone wolf? What caused her to be made of stone?**

**Will James help Sid control his predator side from getting out of control?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	14. Sid's Nightmare

**Chapter 13: Sid's Nightmare**

* * *

James then sees Sid and turns to Manny as he said

"If you excuse me buddy, I'll be back"

"OK James" Manny nodded.

Soon James walks up to his brother in law and said

"Sid, May I have a word with you in private?"

Sid looks at his worried wife who was making the fire then back to his brother in law as he replies

"OK"

Soon the two male sloths head off a bit to the other side of the forest as James stopped and Sid added

"Alright James, What's the matter?"

"It's about...well...what happened today" James replied.

"You mean...my outburst?" Sid shamefully asked.

"Yeah" James nodded.

"Look I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to-!" Sid tried to explain.

"I know brother, I know but you must be more careful, you have no control of your predator self, your instincts are slowly slipping" James replied.

"What must I do?" Sid asked.

"You must let go of all your hidden pain from the past and that way, you'll be stronger and be more controllable. It is not right to keep them lock away like a tiger in a cage, waiting to blow its rage and strikes the innocent down unknowingly" said James.

"How do I do that? I'm not that strong" Sid replied.

"I will help you Sid, Just relax" James assured.

"Ok" Sid slowly nodded.

He soon yawns as James asked

"You wanna head back?"

"Sure" Sid replied.

"Ok, we'll discuss about this tomorrow" said James.

The two sloths then begins to head back to the others and when they got back, Sierra said

"We might as well get some sleep now guys"

"OK then" Toby replied.

"Goodnight guys" said Carrie.

"Goodnight" The others said to each other and one by one, they were all asleep.

Sid dreams that he was in a dark and gloomy cave as he looks around and calls out

"Hello?! Anyone home?"

Suddenly he hears growling nearby as the shaking sloth looks back to see a medium size rock blocking another entrance.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" Sid called out.

Soon he heard something thumping from the other side of the blocked entrance that made Sid uncomfortable and unsure of wether he must help out whoever is trapped on the other side.

"Can you hear me? Do you want me to help you out?" Sid asked.

There was no answer from the other side as he kept hearing the thumping of the rock on the other side.

Sid walks forward with caution as he slowly moves the rock over a bit as he peeks inside.

"Hello?" Sid frightfully called out.

It was quiet and dark on the other side as Sid was about to walk away when suddenly, a blood covered claw grabs Sid's arm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sid screamed as he tries to pull his arm away from the claw.

He then hears a growling booming voice roaring

"Sid"

Sid woke up panting and exclaiming softly as he looks around to see that he was still with the others.

"W...Was that a dream?" Sid asked himself.

He got up and walks to a nearby puddle as he washes his face with the water.

Soon he was thinking about the nightmare he had as he can hear the voices of his friends and family saying doubtful and hurtful things to him from the past.

Sid tries to let it go and move onwards but the pain and anger inside him got the better as he lost control of his sanity again and lost to his predator side as he growls and slashes most of the tree branches until he saw a spider and crushes it with his foot as Sid then looks to the ground panting and growling furiously.

Soon he snapped back to himself again as Sid looks to the ground and sees the dead spider he squashed as he gasped in alarm and lies back on the tree.

"D...Did I lost control again?...Oh no! No...t-this pain and anger I kept containing and hiding from all those years ago, I can't seem to let it go...No matter how hard I try...It never leaves my mind and I feel...I feel like I'm going insane" Sid sobbed.

He sits down and cries softly through the night as the trouble thoughts still occurred in his mind like it has for many years ever Sid's family first abandoned him before he met the herd.

* * *

**Poor Sid! Still feeling the pain he felt for so many years**

**Which is causing his predator side to slowly take over him!**

**Will Sid let go of the past and move on?**

**Can Carrie or the herd help Sid?**

**Or will Sid lose his sanity forever and becomes like a monster forever?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	15. Trapped By A Trap

**Chapter 14: Trapped By A Trap**

* * *

Back in the Dinosaur World, Buck and Jonathan are taking the others through the Jungle of Misery.

"So what did they call it the Jungle of Misery?" Rosy asked.

"Because it's where some animals lurk about and gotten eaten or worse" Jonathan replied.

"A-Are we gonna be eaten here Mr Buck?" Aiu frightfully asked the weasel.

"Nah lad, Just stick with me and we'll be fine" Buck replied.

As the mammals went on through the jungle, Rosy's stomach begins to growl as Jonathan looks at her and said

"You hungry?"

"No I am not" Rosy lied.

"Well why did your stomach growl?" Jonathan chuckled.

"OK I'm a little hungry" Rosy sighed.

"Well why didn't you get anything from the break?" Jonathan asked.

"Oh I don't know (!) Maybe because I was busy listening to your story" Rosy grumbled.

"Well don't worry, I'll find something for you to eat along the way Rosy" Jonathan replied.

Rosy just sighed and crosses her arms as she looks down to the ground. She misses her mother and father and the last thing they did was fight as she was feeling so guilty for slapping her mother and dissing her father.

Jonathan saw the sad look on Rosy's face and asked

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah" Rosy sighed.

"Are you sure?" Jonathan asked.

"Well...It's my family" said Rosy.

"What happened?" Jonathan asked.

"Last time I saw my family...We...We had a big fight" Rosy sadly replied.

"Why?" Jonathan asked.

"That's not of your business" Rosy softly replied as she looks away.

"Alright, Sorry" Jonathan apologised.

"Come along kids, Keep up" Buck called out.

The two sloths went up to the others when suddenly, Rosy's stomach growls again as she looks around for food and saw something that she was delighted to see.

A piece of fruit was hanging from a small core like a flower as she goes to the fruit.

"This looks yummy" Rosy said to herself.

Jonathan turned back to see that Rosy wasn't behind as he hurries back to see Rosy who was about to touch the fruit.

"ROSY! STOP!" Jonathan yelled.

The others jumped in alarmed and hurried to Jonathan as they saw Rosy with the plant.

"What's wrong?" Rosy asked.

"Rosy, Whatever you do, DON'T touch that plant" Jonathan carefully told Rosy.

"Why?" Rosy asked in concern.

"Because you're standing on a giant flytrap and if you touch that fruit, it'll trap you in its mouth forever" said Jonathan.

"Don't be stupid Jonathan, There's no such thing as a giant flytrap" Rosy scoffed.

"Rosy-!" Jonathan started.

"Allow me lad" Buck chuckled.

He walks to one of the hidden layers of the fly trap and pokes it with its knife as Rosy felt it moving a bit.

"Oh my goodness" Rosy gasped as she runs off of it.

Buck just chuckled more and said

"That's why you should always obey rule number one and that is...?"

Rosy looks at Buck and said

"Always listen to Buck"

"Exactly" Buck cheered.

"Well how about an apology for me Rosy" Jonathan suggested.

"Oh get lost moron" Rosy scoffed.

"You're welcome (!)" Jonathan asked.

Aiu looks around and to his surprise, he doesn't see Granny as he said

"Where's Granny?"

Suddenly they heard Granny's voice as the others turn to see her poking the fruit again.

"Oh yummy! A coconut" Granny said.

"Granny! NO!" Rosy cried as she runs to stop Granny.

But it was too late, by the time she got to Granny, the old sloth turns the fruit with her paws as vines quickly wrapped around the female sloths legs like octopus's tentacles.

"Aaaah!" Rosy exclaimed.

"Ewww I feel slimey" Granny said in disgust.

Suddenly the vines lifted the female up in the air as the giant fly trap starts lowering them down to trap them as the layers was going up to close on them.

"Rosy!" Jonathan cried.

"Granny" Louis also cried.

"Hey Rosy! Wave your hands in the air like you just don't care! Weeeeee!" Granny cheered.

"Woo hoo" Rosy dryly replied.

"Ah you teenagers are such weiners" Granny cracked.

As soon as the plant traps them, the others heard Rosy crying for help.

"Buck! Do something please" Jonathan begged.

"Relax mate, I'll get them out" Buck assured the teenage male.

"Why not tear the roots out?" Elisa asked in curiosity.

"Because lass, If you do that, then that plant will be clammed shut forever" said Buck.

"What?!" The others gasped in alarmed.

"I could really use a bath right now" Granny called out.

"Alright kids, Don't get panicking and all that. I'll have them out of there before they're digested" said Buck.

"Digested?! Oh god!" Rosy panicked.

"Mmmm what's that taste like?" Granny asked.

"Now's not the time Granny" Rosy cried.

"What do you mean digested?" Louis asked.

"They'll be nothing but bones in three minutes. Well, maybe two for the old lass" said Buck.

"Hey guys! Is the moon really made out of cheese?" Granny called out.

"Oi vey!" Rosy sighed.

Suddenly she felt something wet on the ground as she looks at Granny and said

"Please tell me that you did not do your business here"

"I didn't pee" Granny cracked.

The ladies look down to see the plant's juices slowly rising up as Granny grunted in disgusted

"Ewww! We're in plant pee"

"I don't think that's the plant urine" Rosy whimpered.

"Hurry Buck please" Elisa begged.

"It's time to get...Buckwild!" Buck deviously replied.

Soon he runs to the plant and grabs a vine as it pulls him up until Buck lets go and dives into the mouth of the fly trap.

Once inside, Granny said

"Hey there! Glad to join the party"

"Not now crazy lady, I'm saving ya hides" Buck replied.

Soon he goes to the core of the plant and cuts it with his knife. Suddenly the plant rumbles as the juices went sky rocket as the others saw the plant spitting its juice out when Jonathan said

"Get back guys"

As he and the others quickly got back a bit, the plant explodes as a small wave of juices was washed down the ground with Rosy and Granny in the wave while Buck was riding the wave on a leaf like a surfboard.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-ha!" Buck cheered.

"He did it!" Aiu cheered.

Soon as they were on the ground, Rosy got up and said

"I REALLY need a bath here"

"Are you OK?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm fine now" Rosy nodded.

"That was fun! Let's do it again!" Granny cheered.

"Oh heck no!" Rosy refused as she got up and walks away with Buck.

"What's her problem?" Jonathan asked Granny.

"Too much mangos to me" Granny replied.

Soon Johnny and the others followed Buck and Rosy as the weasel said

"Relax lass, That's a waterfall nearby and we'll have a break here"

"OK...By the way, thank you Buck for saving me and Granny" Rosy thanked.

"No worries lass, just another day in paradise" Buck replied.

As they were walking along, Buck looks at Rosy and added

"Just one more thing lass"

"Yes Buck?" Rosy replied.

"Try and be more nicer to Jonathan, You can trust him lass, He's a good guy" Buck encouraged.

"Well...OK I'll try and be a little respective towards him" said Rosy.

"Attagirl lass" Buck winked.

* * *

**Buck has saved the ladies from the giant flytrap!**

**What happens next?  
**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	16. Meanwhile

**Chapter 15: Meanwhile...**

* * *

Back at the Sloth village, the sloths were rebuilding and fixing their village with the help of Ellie and the others while Niamh and three other female sloths were tending to Dodger's wounds from his injury.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Niamh asked.

"A little better" Dodger grunted in pain as one of the female sloths rubbed the leaf bandages on the arm.

"Daddy? Will you be OK?" Marcus Jr sobbed.

"Ssssssh" Dodger kindly soothed as Niamh puts Marcus on the bed with his father.

Dodger wraps his arms around his son as the young male nuzzles his father's chest and weeps

"I'll be fine, I'm just so glad you and your mother are not hurt" Dodger comforted as he strokes his son's head.

"I love you daddy" Marcus sniffed.

"I love you too son" Dodger replied as he fatherly kisses him on the head.

Niamh smiles at the father and son moment as she kneels beside Dodger and said

"I love you sweetie"

"I love you too baby" Dodger replied.

The two sloths kissed as their son falls asleep in his father's arms.

Meanwhile outside the village, Peaches and Shira were sadly talking to each other as Ellie and the twins came by and saw their sad looks.

"How are you two feeling?" Ellie asked.

"Not well Ellie, I'm so concerned for my sons and Diego" Shira sadly sighed.

"And I'm so worried about my dear Louis, Oh mum! What if I never see him again? What if he's dead?" Peaches cried.

"Sssssh, Peaches…Relax, Your father will stop at nothing until he finds Louis and the others" Ellie assured her daughter.

"It's really sad that wiener is kidnapped" Crash sighed.

"I really wish you two can stop calling Louis wiener" Peaches sighed.

"Why? Manny does it too" Eddie replied.

"Do you think…dad hates Louis?" Peaches asked.

"No! Of course not Peaches. Why on earth would you think of something like that?" Ellie asked in alarm.

"Well from the moment he met Louis, he always nasty to him and I don't know…sure he's open up to him a little more over the years but do you think dad regrets having Louis marrying me?" Peaches asked in concern.

"Peaches, your father cares for this family including Louis, He loves Louis like he loves you" Ellie explained.

"Yeah and if he didn't, We wouldn't be with him, playing our jokes on him" Crash said with a smile.

"Umm bro, Now's not the time" Eddie chuckled nervously.

"Get out of here you two" Shira sighed in annoyance.

"Whatever" The twins shrugged and hops onto Ellie.

Soon Niamh comes out and sees the others as Ellie turns to her and asked

"How is Dodger?"

"He's gonna be OK, thank goodness, He's having a rest with Marcus" Niamh replied.

"It's nice of Dodger to spend some time with his son like you do with them" said Ellie.

"Indeed, Poor Marcus was crying so hard and it was just like the time I got very sick, he was so sad and was crying often that he wishes me better" Niamh sighed.

"The poor lad, He really does love you guys" Shira said.

"Yeah" Niamh nodded.

There was a moment of silence until Niamh added

"Do you think Sid and the others will save the rest of the herd?"

"I have no doubt they will Niamh" said Ellie.

"I hope when Diego finds Leo, he'll tear him up to pieces and let him rot to die" Shira growled.

"Don't you think that's a little extreme?" Eddie asked.

"I don't care! I wish Leo would just leave us alone or so me, I'll make him leave us alone one way or another" Shira angrily replied.

"Don't worry Shira, We beaten the bad guys before and Diego and the others will do it again" Eddie cheered.

"I hope so" Niamh replied in concern.

"So….what do you think Leo is up to now?" Crash asked.

"Who knows but whatever it is, I know it's not good at all" Ellie replied as she angrily thinks about the horror moment where Leo ruined her daughter's wedding reception.

* * *

Back at the Cave of Darkness, Leo has furiously finished beating up Barbossa badly as the wolf trembled with fear at the sight of the angry monstrous sloth.

**"HOW COULD YOU LET THOSE MAGGOTS ESCAPE?!"** Leo roared.

"F-Forgive me master, I tried" Barbossa whimpered.

"Save your worthless excuses you miserable wretched hound" Leo growled.

"Master, they know a short cut where we are" said Barbossa.

"What do you mean?" Leo furiously asked.

"That sloth with the freakish herd are being lead by my arch nemesis Sierra" Barbossa explained.

"Who the heck is Sierra?" Leo grumbled.

"She was that wolf who tried to stop us from being part of your army" Barbossa replied.

"Well why is she still alive when you had the chance to kill her from preventing the herd to get here" Leo growled.

"I was about to when that sabre stopped me and I had to escape" Barbossa whimpered.

Leo growls furiously and raises his claws at Barbossa as the wolf whimpered

"Master please! Have mercy"

Suddenly Leo stabs his claws into another wolf who howled in pain and soon Leo snapped his neck and killed the wolf solider.

"You see that Barbossa?...This is what happens when weaklings like you fail to obey my command" Leo growled.

"You're just like Victor" Barbossa stuttered in horror.

"WRONG!" Leo bellowed.

The wolf coward back as Leo hisses

"I'm stronger than that stupid mutt, I now do things he doesn't have the guts to do"

"I-If you can destroy the herd, Why do you need us?" Barbossa asked.

"It's simple my little flea bitter, All villains need armies, mostly because most of the evil villains are weak...I, however, just need an army to be my pawns for the plan and warm up for my revenge and you morons fit the title...I don't care what happens to you lot, I need you to distract the herd for when I shall strike that with my vengeful destruction" Leo evilly replied.

"That sounds...truly evil" Barbossa pointed out.

"Of course it is you idiot, But you're just afraid like all your weak little mutts" Leo growled.

"S-So what's your next command m-master?" Barbossa whimpered in fear.

"I want you and the last of the army to go out and find that herd, Do what you like with the others but I need Sid and Carrie alive! Understand?!" Leo evilly demanded.

"Yes sir" Barbossa and the last of Leo's army replied.

Leo grabs Barbossa's neck and growls loudly

"And DO NOT fail me this time! This is your last chance! All of you!"

"Yes sir" The wolves whimpered.

"Now...**GOOOOOOOOO**!" Leo roared.

"Let's go boys!" Barbossa commanded and soon the wolves left the cave.

Leo then walks to the other side of the cave and sees a piece of hair on the ground as he picks it up and growls

"So...you're still alive huh? Well...it's what they say, You want something done..."

He then scraps his claws on the rocky wall as it makes a horrible screeching noise and his claws became sharper as Leo evilly chuckled

"...Then you must do it yourself..."

Leo then pulls the secret entrance to the Dinosaur World as he heads down through the passage. Once he was in the Dinosaur World, he see some foot paws on the ground as he recognises them and grins evilly.

"You can run...but you can't hide" Leo evilly chuckled and follows the track.

* * *

**The villain has enter the Dinosaur World!**

**Barboss and the wolves are seeking out the herd once more!**

**Will the herd find out where Leo and the others are?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	17. Camp Story

**Chapter 16: Camp Story**

* * *

Back in the Dinosaur World, The others were watching Buck agruing with three dinosaur feet

"They'll never survive! It's dangerous by day!" Buck mimics the first skull

"But it's even worse at night!" Buck mimicked the second skull.

"Plus, their guide is a lunatic!" Buck mimicked the third skull.

"What?!" Buck said in his normal voice

"You mean Buck? Oh, he's wacko!" Buck mimicked the second skull.

"I am not!" Buck argued with the skulls

"Totally bonkers!" Buck mimicked the first skull.

"Aaah you be nice to our friend you silly naughty skulls" Granny cracked.

"But madam, His feet smell!" Buck mimicked the skull on his feet.

"Shut up!" Granny snapped.

"You shut up!" Buck mimicked the skull on his feet.

"Oh, you little-!" Granny cracked.

She snatches the skull off of Buck's feet and throws it on the ground and then she bashes it with her stick.

"Yeah not so tough are ya, you stupid headless thing! My pet Rarity would beat someone like you" Granny laughed.

"Go lass, Kick him in the shin!" Buck cheered.

"I'll whoop his butt down man!" Granny cheered as she kept hitting the skull.

As the others watches the two mammals fighting the skull, Rosy looks at the sky as she notices that it was getting dark and soon Aiu asked

"Mr Buck? Shouldn't we get moving?"

Buck looks at the sky and said "Afraid not kid, It's getting dark now! Take a load off, mammals. We'll camp here. Now who's hungry?"

"I am!" Buck mimicked the third skull.

"You don't need the calories" Buck growled at the skull.

"Naughty skull" Granny spatted at the skull.

Later on at night, Rosy was sitting next to Jonathan near the fire as she looks at him and said

"Jonathan"

"Yeah?" Johnny replied.

"Listen, I want to apologise for how I acted towards you" Rosy apologised.

"It's OK Rosy, I understand. You were just scared and cautious on trusting me" Jonathan replied.

"Yeah but now I trust you and I want to say, Thank you Jonathan for helping us getting back home" Rosy replied as she smiles at the crimson sloth.

"No worries Rosy" Johnny happily replied.

Suddenly he felt Rosy's paw touching his as the two sloths looked at each other for a while as Rosy then looks away and said

"Sorry, I...I was just cold"

"It's fine Rosy" Jonathan replied as he rubs Rosy's arm for comfort.

"Alright lads, Ya want me to tell you a story?" Buck asked.

Elisa raises her paw up as Buck added

"Yes wolfie"

"There's just something I want to ask" Elisa replied.

"Ask away lass" Buck winked.

"What happened to your eye Buck?" Elisa asked.

"Ah now that's an interesting story that you'll find amusing" Buck replied.

"Oooh goodie! A good story" Granny replied.

"It all start when I was in the Dinosaur World after falling down that big ice hole above me one day, And soon I landed on the beast that I've clashed with time and time again" Buck started.

"Who was that creature Buck?" Rosy asked.

"He is a dinosaur, more bigger and powerful than the t-rex himself" said Buck.

"What?!" The others gasped.

"I call him...Rudy" Buck deviously replied as he sends chills to the other's spines

Aiu was hiding behind Elisa in fear as Granny shivered

"Woo! Now that's a scary name right there! It's like bad ham and bad cheese mix together to create bad ham and cheese"

"Who's Rudy?" Rosy asked Jonathan.

"A large albino Baryonyx who has a grudge on Buck" Jonathan replied.

Buck then continues the story

"There I was, my back against the wall, no way out, perched on the razor's edge of oblivion, staring into the eye of the Great White Beast...He then raises his claw and slashes me as I was flying in the air in great pain, I landed on the ground and tried to open my eye when I realised that he destroyed it and I was one eye blinded"

"Oh my goodness" Louis gasped

"Aye...I heard his huge and spine chilling roar as he was gaining on me as I ran as fast as I can, All I could hear was nothing but the pounding thumps of Rudy getting closer. Soon I climbed up a huge tree and once up there, I grabbed a stick and kept an eye out for that beast but I couldn't see him in the mist" said Buck.

"Then what happened?" Elisa asked.

"Well I felt something behind me as I looked back and saw Rudy lunging his jaws at me, I froze in horror and screamed as he shuts his jaws with me in it" Buck continued.

"Were you killed?" Aiu asked.

"Sadly, yes. But I lived!" Buck replied.

"Well that's a relief" said Granny.

"Never had I felt so alive when I was so close to death! Just before Rudy could suck me down his gullet, I grabbed hold of the gross, pink, fleshy thing that dangles at the back of the throat!" Buck continued.

"Eww!" Both Louis, Aiu and Granny reacted.

"I hung on to that sucker, and I swung back and forth, back and forth, and back..."

Everyone but Jonathan gasped as Buck continued

"...and forth and back and forth, 'til finally I shot right out of his mouth!"

"Whoa!" Rosy gasped in amazed.

"I may have lost an eye that day, but I got this!" Buck replied as he holds up his knife proudly.

"That's Rudy tooth?" Aiu asked.

"Aye" Buck replied.

"Eye?" Aiu asked.

"Aye, Aye! He's the one that gave me this" Buck replied.

"He gave that patch for free? What a nice dinosaur" Granny said.

"He's not a nice dinosaur Granny, He's dangerous" Jonathan replied.

"The lad's right miss, Ya don't wanna mess with Rudy" said Buck.

"You're like the strongest weasel in the world" Rosy replied.

"Thanks lass! Ya know it's like the old saying...'an eye for a tooth, a nose for a chin, a butt for a...Well it's an old saying, but...uh...it's not a very good one!" Buck replied.

"So that's how you became the great Buckminster?" Aiu asked.

"Aye lad" Buck winked as he smiles proudly at his knife and his title

* * *

**Buck has told the others his legendary tale of how he became the Great Buckminster**

**It seems Rosy and Jonathan are finally getting to know each other!**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	18. Sierra's Past

**Chapter 17: Sierra's Past**

* * *

The next morning, Sid and the herd were getting up and preparing themselves to move on to the Cave of Darkness.

"Alright guys, We must get moving if you want your family to be safe and sound" said Sierra.

"We know that Sierra" Manny nodded.

"Well then mammoth, Let's not waste our time here" Sierra replied.

"Manny, My name is Manny" Manny sternly replied.

"Whatever" Sierra sighed in annoyance.

"You know, If we're gonna help you get payback on Leo, the least you can do is show us some respect" Diego said.

"Look let's get one thing straight for the last time, I don't want friends, I don't need friends! I'm a lone wolf and I prefer to be alone" Sierra angrily replied.

The herd was quiet as Sierra looks away and added

"I maybe helping you guys to get to the Cave of Darkness but that does not mean I'm helping you to save your family, I'm only after revenge, Nothing more"

"Why are you like this Sierra? What made you like this?" Sid asked.

Sierra was silent for a moment until she said

"I rather not talk about it"

"Why not?" Toby asked.

"Because I don't want to" Sierra replied.

"Look maybe we can help you more if you tell us why you're being so depressed and grumpy with us all the time" Toby added.

"I will not tell you anything" Sierra refused.

"Alright you know what? That's enough" Manny impatiently replied.

He grabs Sierra and ties her tail to a branch of a tree.

"What are you doing?! Put me down!" Sierra demanded.

"Sid, Sing that mountain song" Manny replied.

"OK" Sid happily replied.

Soon Sid goes to the wolf above him and sings loudly

"I like the flowers, I like the daffodils, I like the mountains, I like the rolling hills, I like the fireflies when the lights are low, Woo! I like the flowers, I like the daffodils, I like the mountains, I like the rolling hills, I like the fireflies when the lights are low, Woo!"

Sierra couldn't take it as she then yells

"OK! OK!"

The herd was halted as Sierra added

"If you put me down and stop singing, I'll tell you, Does that make you feel better?"

"Yes it does, Thank you" Manny thanked as he puts Sierra down.

The others gathered around Sierra as Toby said

"Now take your time Sierra if you must"

"Thanks for the tip..." Sierra mumbled.

"Now, What happened in the past that made you like this?" Carrie asked.

"Well...it all started when my pack was at war with a sabre pack...They fought so vicious that in the end, my father and mother were killed by the sabres" Sierra started.

"I guess this explains why you're cold to Diego sometimes" Toby replied.

"Indeed" Sierra coldly replied.

"Listen Sierra, I'm sorry about your parents but I'm not that kind of sabre who kills families and all that" said Diego.

Sierra just nods slowly as she continues

"Every friend...my parents...they were gone...All that was left for was my little sister and some other wolves from the pack. I was heartbroken and I wept every night for them in private because once being a leader of your own pack, you can't show weakness...you must remain strong and wise to survive...unfortunately I was not good at it"

"It's not wrong to weep for the ones you love, not everyone is made of stone" said Carrie.

"But I had to remain strong for my pack" said Sierra.

"OK we understand you Sierra, Would you kindly move on with the story please?" Toby asked.

"Well after a while, I was looking my little sister until there was a snowstorm and we got lost in the storm and I never saw my sister again...I don't know what happened to her" Sierra sadly continued.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Sierra, That's awful" Carrie sadly replied.

"Yeah...And after that I chose to be a lone wolf and do nothing for others" Sierra finished.

"What about Leo and your pack?" Sid asked.

"I told you, Leo and his henchwolf Barbossa convinced my pack that I was useless and weak and like most of the packs nowadays, they turned against me...Now I want to destroy both Leo and Barbossa and make them suffer slowly before I kill them" Sierra replied.

"But Sierra, Revenge never solves anything and you can't hold onto the past forever, You have to go and move on with your life for the better of yourself and your family" Carrie replied.

"Well let me tell you this, Do you know that lion doesn't feel guilt or remorse after killing its prey...That's me, I'm a predator and predators don't feel guilt" Sierra coldly replied.

"He has a point" Diego added

Manny sternly looks at Diego and whacks him in the back of the head.

"Ow" Diego yelped.

"You're not helping Diego" Manny sternly replied.

"Look say what you must guys, I'm going to get revenge on Leo if it's the last thing I do" Sierra said.

"Sierra, I know we can't convince you otherwise to not kill Leo but think about this...if your sister was here and knows about this, what would she say to you?" Carrie asked.

Sierra was slience yet surprised by the question, what would her sister say to her if she saw Sierra being remorseless and cold? She wanted to answer but she just looked away and said

"It doesn't matter...my sister is gone...You guys wouldn't care what I say or do anyway"

"That's not true Sierra, I care for you" said Sid.

Sierra looks back at the yellow sloth and asked

"What did you say?"

"I said I care for you" Sid repeated.

"So do I Sierra" Carrie added.

"I care as well" said Toby.

"And Manny and Diego does too" said Carrie.

She looks back at the two and give them a small stern look and added

"Right you guys?"

Manny and Diego looked at the female wolf and shortly replied

"Yeah"

"Well...It really doesn't matter, Let's get going" Sierra sadly sighed.

"But Sierra-!" Sid began.

"Um Sid, Maybe we should leave her be for now" Toby advised.

"Well...OK" Sid nodded.

"Get a move on guys, I ain't waiting for you" Sierra called out as she kept on walking.

"Coming" Carrie called out.

Soon the others followed Sierra as the female wolf thought to herself.

"Do they really care of what I do and what happened to me? Should I...Should I really help them? What would my sister say to me if she knew I was cold?...What must I do with myself?"

* * *

**Poor Sierra!**

**Such a sad past!**

**Will the herd convince her to let go of her past?**

**Will Sierra open up to her past?**

**And who was her sister?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	19. Buck's Home

**Chapter 18: Buck's Home**

* * *

The next day, Rosy woke up to find Jonathan's arms around her as she blushes hard

"Why does he have his arms around me?" Rosy asked.

She looks at Jonathan's sleepy face as she couldn't help but feeling warm within Jonathan's embrace.

"Jonathan...Jonathan..." Rosy whispered as he tries to wake him up.

"Well, well, Look's like you hit the jackpot honey"

Rosy looks to see her Granny behind Jonathan as she replied

"I'm in love with him Granny"

"Sure you're not" Granny scoffed.

She then whacks Jonathan's butt with her stick as the crimson sloth was bolted awake

"Ow! What the-?" Jonathan yelped.

"Hey kiddo, It's way too early to make a big move on your girlfriend here" Granny replied.

"What? We're not together" Jonathan asked.

"Oh really? Then why are your arms wrapping around her like a big snake with a chicken?" Granny asked.

"Yeah...Why did you have your arms around me Jonathan?" Rosy asked in curiosity.

Jonathan blushed hard and started

"Well last night before I went to sleep, you were whimpering in your sleep and I thought you were having a nightmare, so I stayed by your side and when you stopped and went to sleep peacefully, I guess I fall asleep too"

Rosy knew Jonathan was right that she did indeed have a nightmare about her parents but she was surprised Jonathan would do something caring for her.

"Thank you Johnny" Rosy thanked.

"Anytime Rosy and if you need someone to talk to, I'm right here" Jonathan comforted.

Rosy knew that Johnny wasn't like the other teenagers back at her home, he was sweet, caring and polite. Not like the gang she used to hang out to fit in with the other teenagers. She only wants friends but ever since she was kicked out of the gang and was a laughing stock to the other teenage sloths, she doesn't know if she wants to do with herself now.

Soon the three sloths can hear the others waking up as Buck said

"Good morning lads, How are you all?"

"Good" The others each replied.

"Right-o! Now just follow me and we'll head to my place for breakfast" Buck replied.

"Goodie! I'm so hungry" Aiu cheered.

"Don't worry kid, I'll get something that you'll love" Buck chuckled.

As they hear dinosaurs roaring in the distant, Aiu and Louis remember Rudy as Aiu asked

"Do you think Rudy is out there?"

"And do you think he'll find us?" Louis asked.

"Rudy, Are you joking? He's relentless! He knows all, sees all, EATS all" Buck replied as he goes back and added with a smile

"So that's a yes"

"Um...Buck" Elisa softly said

"What's the matter lass?" Buck asked.

She pointed forward as Buck turns around and sees the giant butterfly blocking the entrance.

"Oi! How many times must I tell ya?! Get off my lawn! Go on! Scat!" Buck sternly shouted.

Soon the giant butterfly flew away as Rosy said

"Wow! That was one huge butterfly!"

"Yeah you don't see them in the Ice Age" Jonathan added.

"I knew that bloke when he was a caterpillar, Ya know, before he came out" Buck added.

Rosy was confused about the innuendo as she was about to speak when Jonathan said

"Don't ask"

"Don't tell" Rosy replied.

"Fellows, Welcome to my home" Buck said.

"Wow, it's really neat" said Louis.

"Aye!" Buck nodded.

"Hey Buck, Do you have apples in here?" Granny asked.

"Sure lass, Here" said Buck as he passes Granny an apple.

"Ooooh shiny" Granny giggled as she looks at the apple and crews it

Soon after a while, the others had breakfast with the help of Buck and Jonathan.

After breakfast, the others were relaxing in the comfort of Buck's home.

"Ya know you lot remind of me of a herd that wanted to help a sloth name Sid" Buck replied.

"Wait! Sid? My father, Sid the sloth?" Rosy asked in alarm.

Buck looks at Rosy and said

"Aye, Yellow furred sloth, purple nose, a lisp and a nice guy too"

"That is my dad! So you're the weasel who saved my father's life" Rosy replied.

"Yeah, So wait! You're that sloth's daughter?" Buck asked.

"Yes" Rosy nodded.

"Hmm I can see now that you have his fur and his nose colour but who did that sloth get married to?" Buck asked.

"My mother, Carrie the sloth" said Rosy.

"Well he's one lucky sloth to have a family like you" said Buck.

"Well...yeah" Rosy replied as she looks away and feels guiltier about dissing her father.

"So you all are a part of the herd?" Buck asked.

"Yes, I'm Elisa, I'm part of the herd and well, I'm about to be a mother" said Elisa as she rubs her belly.

"I see, Well congrats madam" Buck congratulated.

"Thanks" Elisa thanked.

"I'm Aiu, Diego and Shira's father" Aiu greeted.

"I don't know this Shira but I knew your daddy, Nice guy and a very brave one too. You look so much like him" Buck replied.

"Thank you Buck" Aiu thanked.

"No worries kiddo" Buck chuckled.

"I'm Sid's granny" Granny greeted.

"You're that sloth's grandma? How come I never met you?" Buck asked.

"Well from what Peaches told me, She met Granny years after she was a baby" Louis replied.

"So you knew the kid? How is Peaches?" Buck asked.

"She's well and OK, thank goodness but I bet she's very worried about me" said Louis.

"So who are you lad?" Buck asked.

"I'm Louis, Peaches's husband" Louis replied.

"You're that lass's mate? Well congrats to you" Buck congratulated.

"Thanks" Louis thanked.

"Do you guys want me to tell you about the time I used a sharpened clam shell to turn a T-Rex into a T-Rachael?" Buck asked

The herd looked at each other as Buck added

"Nah, you're right, Too over rated for some of you young lads"

"How about I tell you the time I once puke out a hairball?" Granny asked.

"No!" The others replied.

"Ah you kids are no fun" Granny grumbled.

"Right guys, We must be off" said Buck.

"Where are we going now?" Rosy asked.

"You'll see lass" Buck replied as the others followed the weasel onward through the jungle.

* * *

**The others got to know each other with Buck and Jonathan!**

**Now where are they off to?**

**Will they encounter Leo?**

**Will Buck and Jonathan get the others home?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	20. Chasm of Death

**Chapter 19: Chasm of Death**

* * *

Soon Buck and Jonathan lead the others to a giant cave as Rosy, Aiu and Louis were getting a bad feeling about this.

"Sir, What is this place?" Louis asked the weasel.

"Fellas, Welcome to the Chasm of Death" Buck replied.

"The Chasm of WHAT?!" The others except for Granny and Jonathan gasped.

"Chasm of Death" Buck repeated.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea" said Elisa.

"Maybe we should go another way guys" said Rosy.

"Now, now guys, Don't panic" Buck comforted.

"It's not as bad as you think it is" Jonathan added.

"But what if-?" Rosy started.

"Rosy, I need you and the rest of you to trust us, Nothing bad will happen to you guys" Jonathan assured.

"The lad's right Rosy, Just listen to Buck and you'll be safe and sound" Buck added.

Rosy looks at the others and then to Jonathan as she then makes her decision and replied

"OK, I trust you Jonathan and Buck too"

"Attagirl lass, Now let's get going guys" said Buck.

"This cave smells funky" Granny added.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Louis quietly whimpered.

As the others enter the Chasm of Death, Aiu looks at Buck and asked

"So, why do they call it the Chasm of Death?"

"Well, we tried "Big Smelly Crack," but that just made everybody giggle" Buck replied.

The others giggled at the name as Granny said

"They should call this cave the Big Green Snot"

"Why?" Buck asked.

"Because the whole place smells and it looks like we're inside a whale's nose" Granny added.

"Hmm…Not a bad name lass, I'll look into that" said Buck.

"Well, now what do we do?" Elisa asked.

"Patience lass, Patience, I got this under control" Buck replied.

Soon Buck climbed up a vine as the others can hear his knife slashing a few vines when suddenly, a giant rib bone carriage lowers to them with Buck on top of it.

"Wow" Aiu gasped in amazement

Soon Buck goes to Elisa and bows before her like a gentleman and said "Madame"

"Um…Are you sure this is safe for me and my puppies?" Elisa asked as she looks concern.

"Now, now lass, What's rule number one?" Buck asked.

"Oh! Oh! I know! I know!" Aiu happily said as he raises his paw.

"Just for the lass kiddo" Buck chuckled he then turns to the female wolf and added

"Come on lassie, Wolves are supposed to have a good memory"

"Always listen to Buck" Elisa replied.

"Correct" Buck replied.

Soon Elisa hops on as she looks down and whimpers in fear.

"Buck, She's terrified" Jonathan said.

Buck looks at the wolf and comforted her

"Hey lass, Just relax, I promise you that you and the puppies are gonna be OK, So just do as I say and you'll all be alright OK?"

Elisa looks at Buck and nods

"OK, I trust you"

"Right-o! Now, eyes forward, back straight, and...Oh, yes, breathe in the toxic fumes and you'll probably die" Buck replied.

"Toxic fumes?!" Elisa gasped in alarmed

"Just another day in paradise" Buck chuckled.

"Buck! Wait!" Rosy called out

But it was too late, Buck cut the vine as Elisa took a deep breath as the carriage went down

"Geronimo!" Buck cheered.

The others watched as the carriage disappears in the green mist and after a few minutes, Aiu called out

"Elisa, you okay?"

Soon the carriage reappears without Buck and Elisa as they heard Elisa calling out

"We're fine! We're at the other side"

"Thank goodness for that" Louis sighed in relief.

"You have to try this" said Elisa.

"OK, Rosy, You go next" said Jonathan.

"What about us?" Aiu asked.

"I'll come back for you guys, Don't you worry" said Jonathan.

Soon Jonathan took Rosy to the rib cage as Buck and Elisa lowers the cage down to the other side while the two sloths hold their breaths.

Once they reached onto the other side, Jonathan got back on the ribcage as Buck pulls the vine to take the vine up to the others.

"All right, now pile on, everyone! Couldn't be easier!" Buck called out.

Soon Jonathan leads the others in the rib cage as Jonathan pulls the vine down, causing the carriage to go down once more. As they were getting closer to the other side, the carriage suddenly stops as the others looked at each other in confusion.

"Buck, What happened?" Rosy asked.

"I don't know" Buck replied.

Soon the weasel tries pulling the vine but it wouldn't budge as he looks out and calls out to the others.

"Don't panic! Just some technical difficulties. Keep holding it in kids!"

Elisa tries to help Buck when the weasel grunted

"Damn it! The blasted vine is stuck again"

"Is that bad?" Elisa asked.

"Aye!" Buck nodded.

"We gotta do something Buck" Rosy replied in concern.

"Relax lass, I'm thinking" Buck replied.

Back in the carriage, Aiu and Louis couldn't hold their breath much longer as Louis breathed out and gasped

"I can't take it anymore!"

Aiu breathed out and said

"He breathed it!"

He gasped in alarmed and cried

"And now I'm breathing it!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaah! We're gonna die" They both cried.

As they panicked, they realise that they were still alive as Louis spoke

"Hey! We're not dead!"

As he spoke, the molehog's voice went higher and so did Aiu as he said in a squeaky voice

"You sound ridiculous!"

"Me? You should hear you!" Louis squeakly giggled.

Soon the two begin laughing crazy as Jonathan and Granny looked at each other

"All right, all right. And a one, and a two..." Louie said

The two mammals then sang in high pitch

"We represent the lollypop gale!"

"Are you two high or something? Must be too much berries again" Granny grumbled.

Soon Jonathan breathed out and then he said

"It's not poison"

Suddenly his voice was high too as he gasped and then laughs manically with Louis and Aiu.

"You guys are nuts!" Granny replied

The boys were surprised she wasn't laughing and her voice wasn't high.

Buck then hears the boys laughing as he gasped and shouted

"Stop laughing! All of you!"

"They're just laughing, What's so bad about that?" Rosy asked

"They died laughing!" Buck replied as he points down below.

The girls looked down and gasped in horror as they see skeletonic dinosaurs with their jaws open.

"Stop laughing!" Elisa cried.

You know what's funny, though? We're trying to get back home and now you're all gonna die!" Granny replied as she sat down.

"I don't find this funny Granny" Aiu laughed.

"Then why the heck are we laughing" Louis laughed.

"How is Granny not laughing?" Elisa asked.

"Who knows?" Rosy asked.

"Either way, She's one tough cookie" Buck replied

"Did I hear cookie?! Get some cookies" Granny called out as the boys kept laughing.

"On the other hand, She's nuts as a coconut being spilt in half" Buck added.

"What are we gonna do?" Elisa asked in concern.

"Leave it to me lass" said Buck.

Soon he took a deep breath and slides through the vine to the carriage as he tries to get the carriage going.

Suddenly Louis places a paw on Buck's belly and tickles it

"Coochie- Coochie-Coo!" Louis giggled.

"Stop that!" Buck angrily snapped.

Suddenly he realises what he's done as he gasped.

"Oh no not again!"

"Come on Buck, Join the party" Jonathan laughed.

"You idiots! Don't you see?!" Buck angrily snapped.

And in a squeaky voice, he added

"We're all gonna die!"

The boys looked at Buck and laughed as Buck laughed with them.

Granny rolls her eyes and grumbles

"Boys"

Soon she whacks the carriage with her stick and just like that, it was going up to the other side again.

Soon Jonathan said

"Guys, I have something to say….I find Rosy sexy and the way she moves her butt is hot"

"Cool man, That's like Peaches when she sways her big sexy butt in front of me" Louis giggled.

Rosy blushes hard at Jonathan's comment as she hides her butt with her paws.

"Hmmm, Someone has a crush on you" Elisa giggled.

"Shut up" Rosy grumbled at the wolf.

Soon the others got to the other side as they got out laughing until the fresh air got their voices back to normal and they stop laughing.

"Well that was close" Buck panted.

"You boys are so reckless nowadays" Granny grumbled.

"How come your voice didn't go high and laughing with us?" Louis asked.

"Ah, I survived that like the time I went through the river ride at the lava pit" said Granny.

The others looked at each in confusion. Jonathan then sees Rosy blushing and looking at him sternly as he realises what he just said

"I'm not sure how much of that you could hear"

"I heard all of it" Rosy sternly replied.

Jonathan nervously chuckled

"Sorry Rosy but you are indeed sexy and your butt does looks cute"

"I'm not sexy…and I'm not cute, So don't bother Jonathan" Rosy sighed as she walks off.

"Rosy, wait-!" Jonathan started.

"Let her go for now Jonathan" Elisa replied.

Jonathan looks at Rosy walking off and sighed "OK"

"Right lads, Let's be off" said Buck.

Soon the others followed Buck and catches up with Rosy.

Jonathan felt very embarrassed for revealing one of his secret thoughts about Rosy but he was confused on why Rosy denies being sexy and cute

"Why is Rosy like this? What happened with her before all of this happened? I hope I can help her soon enough" Jonathan thought to himself.

* * *

**The others have escaped the Chasm of Death**

**It seems Jonathan has some sexy thoughts about Rosy**

**Unfortunately now that it's revealed, Rosy denies it**

**Will Jonathan help Rosy and make her feel like a better person?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	21. The Herd VS Barbossa's Pack

**Chapter 20: The Herd VS Barbossa's Pack**

* * *

Back in the Ice Age world, Sid and the others were walking with Sierra as James was with Sid and is helping him control his predator side.

"Now Sid, Forget about everything that has hurt you, Let it all go and move on" James instructed.

Sid kept breathing in and out as he replies

"I'm not small and insignifict Manny, I'm special"

Manny looks back and knew that Sid was trying to let out of his haunted past as he helped him by saying

"Yes Sid, You are"

Carrie smiles at Manny as Sid said

"It's gone"

"Good Sid, Good" James replied.

"Am I doing good?" Sid asked.

"You're doing great dear" said Carrie.

"You guys must pay attention to where we're walking" Sierra added.

"We are" Toby replied.

He then sees Sierra looking disturbed as he asked

"Hey, You OK?"

"I'm fine" Sierra muttered.

"Is it about your family?" Toby asked in concern.

"Look kid, If I were you, I'd rather worried about the wife" said Sierra.

"I am concerned for my wife, Not to mention she's pregnant with my pups" Toby replied.

"Hmm! So much for being a good husband" Sierra scoffed.

Diego gave Sierra a glare and snapped

"Hey! Toby is a good husband and I know he'll be a good father"

"This coming from a sabre whose kind has killed most of my family" Sierra growled.

"Look missy! I'm not responsible for what happened to your family, so just cut the crap of being a hot head and start showing us some respect" Diego growled back.

"The day I'll start respecting you is when your species are extinct" Sierra hissed and walks off.

"Yeah, Well same to your species mutt" Diego growled.

"Hey!" Toby sternly said as he felt offended.

"Oops...Sorry" Diego nervously apologised to his adopted son.

Manny just sighed and walks up to Sierra and said

"Look Sierra, I know we may never get along with each other but we just want you to know that we would help you if you ever need help from anyone or wanting to talk to someone"

Sierra looks at Manny as deep down, she wanted to accept their help but she knew that she has to remain strong and focus as she turns away and replied

"There's nothing to talk about Manfred, I'm not bothered by anything"

Manny knew she was lying but instead he sadly replied

"Very well then"

Suddenly Toby said

"Wait!"

The others stopped as Carrie asked

"What's wrong Toby?"

"Something wicked is near" Toby softly replied with caution.

The others looked around as Sierra sniffs the air and growls

"Barbossa!"

"Barbossa? Wasn't he the guy that kicked your furry butt?" Diego smirked.

"Shut up" Sierra growled.

Soon Barbossa and three wolves appeared in front of them.

"So we meet again...my dear half sister" Barbossa evilly chuckled.

"Sister?!" The other asked in confusion.

"_Half _sister" Sierra grumbled.

"So is this why you called him your arch nemesis?" Diego asked.

"Indeed, we never got along and in the end, he just gave up on the pack like a coward" Sierra replied.

"Oh Sierra, You're still so naive, just like mother and father, That's why it was easy for those sabres to kill them" Barbossa evilly replied.

Sierra growled at the male wolf as Toby said

"This is your final chance Barbossa, Surrender and free our family now"

"I don't think so" Barbossa growls

"Yeah, they're not even at the Cave of Darkness" One of the wolves who was the dumb one spoken

"What?" The others said in alarmed.

"Shut up you idiot" Barbossa hissed.

"Rosy...escaped" Carrie gasped.

"Where's Leo now?" James demanded.

"Well since you morons know now, He's off to find them and kill them" Barbossa evilly replied.

"Where are they at?!" Manny shouted.

"We'll never tell you where they are but one thing for sure is that they're doom...and you'll never EVER see them again" Barbossa evilly laughed.

"No...Elisa" Toby sadly gasped.

"My baby" Carrie whimpered.

"My son" Diego stuttered.

"Louis...and Granny" Manny softly and sadly said.

"Yes, All doom and you're too late to save them" Barbossa laughed coldly.

Suddenly Sierra pins Barbossa down and snarls

"Where's Leo?! Where's the herd?!"

The others were surprised at Sierra's words as Barbossa evilly chuckled.

"Do my ears deceive me or did I hear you say the herd?"

Sierra was surprised at her own words too as she was thinking why she said that, Does she really care for the herd? Is she slowly opening up to them as the herd was thinking about that too.

Suddenly James hears Sid sobbing and snarling at the same time.

"Sid, Buddy? What's wrong?" James asked.

"Rosy...My Rosy..." Sid sobbed and then he growls again.

"Oh no! His predator instincts are taking over again" Carrie gasped.

"Sid! I need you to calm down and control yourself, Don't let the predator inside you get the better of you" James slowly and carefully instructed.

"You're a good mammal Sid, You're not a monster" Carrie comforted.

"Fight him Sid, Tear him apart" The predator instincts told him

"But I'm not violent" Sid sadly thought

"The wolf must be pay" The predator instincts told him.

"I don't hold grudges" Sid yelled in his mind

Sid's mind was full of anger and sadness as he keeps thinking of Leo torturing and killing his daughter as he could hear her painful cries for help and he could also hear Leo's evil laughter in the air.

While Sid was losing it, Diego, Manny and Toby were fighting the others wolves down as Sierra and her half brother continued fighting.

Shortly Manny, Diego and Toby knocked out all three wolves as Sierra was still having problems with dealing Barbossa.

Sid, on the other hand, places his claws on his head as he whimpers

"No...No...Please no! Don't make do this! I'm not a fighter! I'm not a fighter! I-!"

"TIME TO DIE LITTLE BRAT" Barbossa roared as he pins Sierra down and raises his claws at her.

Suddenly Sid turns into his predator side as he coldly glares at Barbossa and charges at him.

"Sid! No!" Carrie cried.

Unfortunately, the predator inside Sid's mind was ignoring Carrie's pleas as Sid grabs Barbossa's paw and kicks him away from Sierra.

"Whoa...How did you-?" Sierra started.

She stopped when Sid looks at Sierra with an glare as he dangerously heads towards her.

"Sid...What are you doing?" Sierra asked as she carefully steps back.

"Snap out of it Sid!" Manny cried.

"You're not violent Sid, You're a gentle creature" Diego also cried.

Sid growls at the two mammals when suddenly Carrie steps in front of the mammals and shouted

"Sid! STOP!"

Suddenly Sid snapped out of his predator side and was back to normal as he stuttered

"W-What happened?"

"You went psycho on Barbossa" Toby replied.

"And you almost went savage on me" said Sierra.

"Oh no...No!" Sid cried as he covers his face with shame.

Carrie runs to her husband and hugs him as she sadly replied

"It's OK Sid, We'll figure this out together, I promise darling, I swear we will sort everything out"

"Carrie...I'm scared" Sid whimpered.

"I know...Me too but we will figure this out, I promise" Carrie soothed her husband as deep down as she was afraid of the worse for both Sid and her daughter Rosy.

Suddenly they heard Barbossa roaring as he jumps forward to them and slams his big heavy paws on the ground when all of the sudden, there was a loud crack.

"What was that?" Toby asked.

They all look down when they realize that they were standing on thin ice and just before they even run back, the ice broke as the wolves and the herd falls down into the Dinosaur World.

* * *

**Is Sierra opening up to the herd?**

**Will Sid let go of his painful past once and for all and control the predator instincts in him?**

**Will the herd survive the fall into the Dinosaur World?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	22. In The Underworld

**Chapter 21: In The Underworld**

* * *

As the herd and the pack falls down to the Dinosaur World, Carrie holds Sid as they look at each other, fearing that this may be the end for them.

"Whatever happens, I'll always love you Sid" Carrie cried.

"I love you too Carrie" Sid cried as well.

The two sloths hold each other when they suddenly feel wet as they realise that they're splashed into a deep river. They swam up to shore as they saw the others emerging out of the water.

"Is everyone alright?!" Sid asked.

The herd nodded their heads as the wolves and Diego shook the water off their fur as most of them got on James.

"Hey! Careful! I'm not a mop" James exclaimed.

"Oh suck it up macro man" Sierra scoffed.

"Did the wolves make it?" Carrie asked.

"Um….I doubt it" Diego replied.

"What makes you say that?" Manny asked.

The sabre points to the left and the others turn to see the pack dead on the ground.

"Oh my goodness!" Carrie gasped.

"They didn't land in the water" Diego sighed.

The herd could see the wolves bodies all snapped up and blood was spilling out of them.

"Well….there's nothing we can do now" Sierra replied.

The herd nods as Sierra notices something and added

"Where's Barbossa?"

The others look around to see if Barbossa is still alive but he was nowhere to found.

"I don't see him" said Manny.

"Maybe he disappeared like a ghost" Sid whimpered.

"Don't be silly bro, Ghosts are not real" said James.

"He's ether die or alive and if he is, I'll kill him" Sierra said.

"I wouldn't worry about that just now Sierra, We need to figure out where the heck we are" Manny replied.

"Manny, Don't you recognises this place?" Sid asked.

"No why?" Manny asked.

"This is the Dinosaur World" Sid replied.

Diego and Manny shook their heads in alarm as they realise that Sid was right. They were back underground where dinosaurs roam the underworld.

"Wow…This place has change" Diego said.

"Yeah…but for the worst?" Manny asked.

"So this is the Dinosaur World you told me about years ago?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah" Sid nodded.

"I never knew that this place exists" Sierra said.

"It's like a whole new world here" James added.

"Do you think the others are down here?" Toby asked.

"I hope so" Carrie replied.

"So do we all Carrie" Manny added.

"Wait! Maybe they're with Buck!" Sid suggested.

"Buck?" Both James and Sierra asked.

"Was he the one eyed weasel?" Carrie asked.

"Yes he was" Manny replied.

"Yeah, Buck. He may be a bit crazy but he's one of the bravest mammals I've ever met" Diego added.

"So this Buck…does he live here?" Sierra asked.

"Indeed" Manny nodded.

"I see" Sierra replied.

"But Sid, How could you be sure Buck is with Aiu and the others?" Diego asked.

"I…I dunno…It was a suggest to lighten the mood up….Sorry" Sid nervously replied.

"It's fine, Thanks for trying" Diego sighed.

"So what do we do now?" Sierra asked.

"What do you mean?" Manny asked.

"Well…you still want me to help you guys right?" Sierra asked.

"Yeah but…you don't know the way now" Manny asked.

"True…But I've been thinking recently that…maybe you're right, Maybe I should give you guys to chance to get to know me better" Sierra explained.

"So the female dog's decided to be soft now hmm?" Diego smirked.

"Can it furball" Sierra hissed at the sabre.

She turns to Manny and said

"You guys saved my life…No one has ever done that for me since my family died and my sister and I got separated….I…I wanna thank you guys and…I wanna help you save your family. It's the least I can do for all of you"

The others smiled as Manny said

"Thank you Sierra, We appreciate your help, Really we do"

"Yeah, you should be a part of this herd" Sid suggested.

"Me? In your herd? Well…I dunno guys" Sierra replied uncomfortably.

"Well you always want a family again right?" Carrie asked.

"I do…Yeah" Sierra admitted.

"Well come with us, we can offer you everything you wanted so long once again" said Toby.

Sierra was touched by the herd's offer as she had a long thought about it and then replied

"I will think about it"

"OK" said Carrie.

"So...what do we do now?" James asked.

"Well, we start looking for a way out of here and hopefully soon" said Manny.

"Well which was should we go?" Sid asked.

"This way" said Manny.

Soon Manny and the others went in the left direction but what they didn't know that Barbossa was still alive as he emerges from the grass below the river and evilly grins at the herd.

"Well played Sierra...But it's not over yet" Barbossa evilly laughed.

* * *

**The herd survived and are now in the Dinosaur World**

**Sierra's change for good now**

**But Barbossa is still alive**

**Will they find Rosy and the others before Leo does?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	23. Sid's Instincts Explained

**Chapter 22: Sid's Instincts Explained**

* * *

As the herd continues walking in the Dinosaur World, Manny looks around and remembers the last time they were here.

Sierra sees Manny and asked

"Something the matter Manny?"

"It's just being in this place reminds of the first time we came here" said Manny.

"I see" Sierra nodded.

Suddenly they heard roars from the distance as Sid suddenly realises who it was.

"It...It can't be...It just can't be" Sid whimpered.

"What do you mean Sid?" Diego asked.

"It's...Rudy" Sid gulped.

"Rudy?! He's still alive?!" Manny gasped.

"Well if he's alive then Buck is too" said Diego.

"Let's hope Buck does find the others" said Carrie.

"Me too" Toby nodded.

"How are you feeling Sid?" James asked.

"...Fine..." Sid sighed.

"Your predator side was out of control again back where we fought Barbossa and all that" said Toby.

"I know that" Sid nodded.

"You need to be more careful Sid, Control it or it'll control you" said James.

"I don't think I'm can" said Sid.

"I believe you can Sid" said Sierra.

The others looked at Sierra in surprise as Sid asked

"What?"

"Well if what your friend said about you surviving the flood, the dinosaur world and the Continental Drift, Then you, Sid, are the strongest sloth I've ever known" said Sierra.

"Thanks Sierra but I never done it myself...I had Manny and Diego with me, they're stronger than me" said Sid.

"It's not about how big you and how muscular you look that counts Sid...It's about how you are and what your heart desires to do for the ones you love" said Sierra.

"I see" Sid nodded.

"In fact, How about I help you control your predator instincts" said Sierra.

"OK, I'm REALLY confused! Since when did Sid have predator instincts and WHY are they out of controlled?" Toby asked.

"Well approximately most sloths can be predators if they feel threatened or attacked, Their claws are very sharp that can stabbed or torn a sabre to shreds" Sierra replied

She looks at Diego and added

"No offense"

"None taken, moron" Diego grumbled.

Carrie took over and said

"But since Sid never expresses his anger for almost his whole life, His predator instincts are slowly taking over him due to him holding to the pain that has struck him over the years...Thanks to his so called family"

"What did his old family do to him?" Sierra asked.

"You don't wanna know but those idiots deserved their fate" Toby replied.

"What happened to them?" James asked.

"They were banished to another island, well... a small one...One that will never let them near or hurt Sid anymore" said Diego.

"Well you know what they say, No evil deed must go unpunished" said Sierra.

"Is that what you're gonna do to Leo, Punish him for his evil deeds?" Sid asked softly.

Sierra looks down and realises that she was now unsure of what to do, now that she's opening up and accepting to the herd as a friend as she replies

"I...I don't know now to be honest"

"What do you mean?" Carrie asked.

"Before all this happened, I just wanted to destroy Leo...Like I said, I'm a lone wolf but now ever since I started opening up to you guys, I'm not sure if I want to do that" Sierra replied.

"Well then you do have feelings and you do have a heart" said Sid.

"I guess...Still I don't want Leo to get away with everything he's done to all of us" Sierra added.

"He will be punished Sierra but we won't kill him...We are NOT like him" said Carrie.

"I know" Sierra nodded.

She then looks to Sid and said

"Sid, I will do whatever it takes to help you control your instincts and I will do what it takes for all of you to save your family"

"Thanks Sierra" Sid thanked as he smiles at Sierra who surprisingly smiled back for the first time.

Toby then looks closer as he feels a memory stirring in him as Diego notices and said

"Toby? Son? You OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine Dad...it's just..." Toby started.

"Just what?" Diego asked.

"Sierra reminds me of someone" said Toby.

"W-What?" Sierra asked.

"Well the way you smile, I feel like you're someone I knew before" said Toby.

"I doubt we would have known each other long ago Toby" Sierra replied.

"I know but the way you smile, It sparked a memory in me a little" Toby replied.

Suddenly they heard thumping from a distant as the others looked around in alarm.

"What the?!" James shouted.

"What's happening?" Carrie asked.

"I don't know but I doubt we're alone" said Sid.

Soon three huge T-Rexs appeared before them as the herd froze in alarm.

"Guys...Whatever you do, DON'T MOVE" Manny whispered loudly.

The others froze as the three t-rexs kept their eyes on the herd as they thought they were stones.

Sid then sees one of the T-Rex's eyes and realises that it was a female as a memory stirs into his mind. Suddenly he reconises the dinosaur as he slowly walks towards the dinosaurs.

"Sid? Sid?!" Carrie cried.

"What are you doing Sid?! Are you mad?!" Manny exclaimed.

Sid ignores Manny as he looks at the growling dinosaur and spoke

"Shelly? Egbert? Yoko?"

The dinosaurs stopped growling and look surprised at the sloth as the female t-rex goes down to Sid and sniffs him.

"I hope Sid's knows what he's doing" Sierra said.

"Me too" James added.

Soon the female dinosaur looks up and spoke

"Papa?"

The herd was surprised as Sierra asked

"D...D...Did that dinosaur said...Papa?"

"Yeah" James surprisingly nodded.

Sid was happily alarmed that it was his dinosaur kids all grown up in front of him

"Shelley! Egbert! Yoko! It's me! Sid! Your daddy" Sid happily cried.

The three dinosaurs recognise Sid's voice and his appearance at last as they happily cheered

"Papa!"

The three dinosaurs fully lick Sid with their tongues, causing Sid to be all wet.

"Oh come here my big dinosaurs" Sid happily cried as he hugs the three dinosaur's muzzles.

* * *

**We now know why Sid's predator instincts are losing control**

**Sierra is gonna help the herd**

**Sid and his dinosaur kids are reunited**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	24. Crossing Lava Falls

**Chapter 23: Crossing Lava Falls**

* * *

The herd watches Sid hugging his kids as Manny asked

"What's going on?"

"I don't know" Sierra shrugged.

"Did he say his kids?" Toby asked.

"I think he did" James nodded.

"Wait! You don't mean that those three are the dinosaurs that Sid raised?" Diego asked.

"If they are, then WHOA! They've gotten so tall" Manny replied.

"Well yeah! The last time Sid saw them was ten years ago, You didn't think they would small forever" Diego chuckled.

"No but I'm just surprised they've gotten taller like their mother, You can't tell the difference in them anymore" said Manny.

Sid kept hugging the dinosaurs heads as Carrie looks at Sid and asked him.

"So these are your dinosaur kids?" Carrie asked.

"Yes indeed" Sid nodded.

The three dinosaurs looked at Carrie with curiousity as they each sniff her while Carrie froze in alarm.

"Kids, it's alright, this is my wife and your step mother" said Sid.

"Stepmother?" Carrie asked.

"Well yeah, they are my step kids and I'm their step father" said Sid.

"I see" Carrie nodded.

"This is Egbert, Shelly and Yoko" Sid introduced Carrie.

"Hey" Carrie blushed as she greets them.

Each of the t-rexs licks her as in saying hello back which made Carrie giggled heartfully.

"I'm confused" Sierra said to Diego.

"Long story" Diego replied.

"So where's your mother kids?" Sid asked.

The three dinosaurs look down sadly as Sid then said

"Is she...gone?"

Shelly nodded her head sadly as Sid gasped

"Oh my...I'm so sorry kids...When did she...well.."

Yoko puts up three fingers as Carrie said

"She died three years ago"

"Oh no...I'm so sorry" Sid apologised.

He hugs the kids as Manny and the others felt sorry for them.

"She was a great mother" said Manny.

"Indeed" Diego nodded.

Suddenly they heard Rudy roaring again as Sid looks at his kids and asked

"Did Rudy have anything to do with Momma Dino being dead?"

Egbert sadly nodded as Diego said

"Rudy killed Momma Dino"

"That monster!" Manny grumbled as he hated that beast that lurked the dinosaur world.

"What about Buck? Are we really sure he's alive still?" Sid asked.

"I know Buck like the back of my paw, Nothing can kill that weasel" said Diego.

Sid looks at his kids and said

"Kids, We're looking for our friends, They are trapped somewhere in this world and from the looks of it, We're at Lava Falls" said Sid.

"How do you know?" Toby asked.

The mammoth points the lava river fall where Sid tried to escape from Rudy the first time.

"Oh I see" Toby nodded.

"So all we had to do is pass Lava Falls and cross the Plates of Woes, Check the Chasm of Death and get to the Jungle of Misery" said Manny.

Diego looks at him in surprise as Manny said

"What? I got a good memory"

"I can see that" The sabre nodded.

"So how can these can help?" Sierra asked.

"It's simple, they'll help us passed Lava Falls and help us look for the others" said Sid.

"What makes you think Rosy and the others are here?" Carrie asked curiously.

"Well it could be a possibility" Sid shrugged.

"Maybe we can find Buck and he'll help us" said Diego.

"Yeah, He helped us before, I'm real sure he'll help us again" Manny added.

"Are you sure this Buck will do that for us dad?" Toby asked.

"I'm positive son" Diego replied.

Sid then looks back at the dinosaurs and said

"What do you say kids? Wanna help your daddy and the others?"

The three older t rexs nodded as Carrie said

"Thank you guys, Thank you so much"

Soon Shelly picks Sid, Carrie and James up while Egbert picks up Manny and Sierra then Yoko picks up Diego and Toby.

"This is awesome" Toby laughed.

"I know, I never dreamed of riding on a dinosaur" Sierra happily said.

"My, you kids have grown so big like your mother" Sid added.

The three dinosaurs roared in delight as Sid chuckled

"And you roar so awesome"

The three dinosaurs smiled at Sid as he then added

"OK my big dinosaur kids, Let's get going"

"Where ARE we going by the way Sid?" James asked.

"Out of Lava Falls and onto the Plates of Woe" said Sid.

The three dinosaurs then walk onwards to the Plates of Woe with the herd on their backs.

"I hope we find Buck and get out of this place" said Carrie.

"Me too Carrie, Me too" said Sid.

"Well so far, so good, We're getting help by your dinosaur kids" said James.

"They are amazing and I love them just like I love the rest of you guys" Sid replied happily.

He then looks onward and thinks to himself in concern.

"I hope Rosy is doing OK..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Leo was looking for Rosy and the others as he destroys anything that gets in his way from plants to small dinosaurs who seeks Leo as a prey.

"They cannot be far away! Where the heck are those worthless creatures?!" Leo growled as he looks around for his enemies.

Suddenly he stops to see a giant hole on the ground as he looks down to see sharp bits of hard stone pointing out from the ground like spikes. He soon hears voices coming this way as he can Rosy's voice and grins evilly

"Found you!" Leo evilly chuckled.

He then looks at the log that was like a bridge for the giant hole as he thought of an evil idea.

"Well...My enemies are coming this way and there's a dangerous hole awaits for them...so...I think I'll have some fun!" Leo evilly grinned as he kicks the log down in the hole as he hides in the bushes and waits for his prey.

* * *

**The three dinosaurs are gonna help Sid and the others out of Lava Falls**

**But now Leo has found the others and decided to make things hard for them?**

**Will Buck and Jonathan find a way to get to the other side?  
**

**And will they stop Leo if he attacks?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out**


	25. The Pit of Doom

**Chapter 24: The Pit of Doom**

* * *

Buck and the others were heading onwards where Leo was hiding as the weasel shouted

"Halt!"

The others stopped except for Granny who kept on walking until Rosy stopped her.

"Ey! Ey! What's the deal missy?" Granny cracked as she whipped Rosy on the feet with her stick.

"Ow! I don't know! Ask Buck" Rosy replied as she rubs her foot.

"Why have we stop Mr Buck?" Aiu asked.

"The reason we stopped lad is that so we don't fall in there" said Buck as he points to the pit ahead of them.

"Is that a pit?" Elisa asked.

"Correct miss, this is a pit AKA...The Pit of Doom" Buck replied with a devious tone in the end.

Louis, Aiu and Rosy gulped in fear as the molehog asked

"W-What's the Pit of Doom sir?"

"See for yourselves mates" said Buck as he points down to the pit.

The others look down at the pit and sees nothing but sharp pointed spikes down below with skeletons and bones pieced through the spikes.

"Oh man..." Jonathan gasped.

Rosy whimpered and hides her face in Jonathan's chest as the crimson sloth was surprised and looks down at Rosy who just looked up at the male sloth and blushed so red.

"S-Sorry" Rosy nervously apologises.

"It's fine Rosy, I understand" Johnny replied with a warm smile.

Granny grabs a rock and throws it at one of the skeletons and shouted

"Hey guys, Wake up down there"

"Granny, they're skeletons" Elisa sighed in annoyance.

"So? That doesn't mean they can sleep in the middle of the day" Granny replied.

"They're dead Granny" Elisa sighed as she rolls her eyes.

"Oh...No wonder they look like they lost weight" Granny said.

"You see my mate Pascal in the morning" Buck chuckled to the old sloth.

"Who's Pascal?" Rosy whispered to Johnny.

"His pet leaf" Jonathan chuckled to Rosy.

"I see" Rosy nodded.

"Now mammals, I don't want you to worry about this alright?" Buck said.

"But isn't this pit dangerous for us not to worry Buck?" Louis nervously asked.

"Not as long as you obey rule number one! And what is rule number one, mammals?" Buck asked with a grin on his face.

"Always listen to Buck!" Granny replied.

"Actually madam! See kids? Even the old ladies know that" Buck replied.

"I ain't old! I'm hippy and my backs not broken yet" Granny laughed.

"And that I agree with ya madam! You got good memory, Not like that large mammoth who looks like a plum stuffed in with mud and all that, What was his name again?" Buck asked.

"Manny?" Elisa answered.

"Ah yes! Manny! That's the one! The old grumpy Mr Mammal who thinks he's the biggest thing on Earth" Buck replied.

"Yeah that's him" Elisa nodded.

"Is he still fat?" Buck asked.

"Actually his fur is poofy" Rosy replied.

"Really? Can't tell the difference" Buck shrugged.

"So what do we do Buck? How do we cross the Pit of Doom?" Jonathan asked.

"That, my boy, is so easy to do" said Buck.

"What do you mean?" Aiu asked.

"Wait right here guys" said Buck.

Soon he climbs up the vines on the rocky walls and heads up to the tallest trees above the others.

"Will he be OK up there?" Aiu asked.

"Of course kid, Nothing can stop Buck" Johnny replied.

Soon they heard Buck shouting Timber from above as a medium size long log falls in the path of the Pit of Doom.

"Right mammals, Start crossing and I'll meet you all down the other side" Buck shouted from above.

"OK, Let's go" said Elisa.

Aiu hops on Elisa as she and the cub went across first. Then Louis helped Granny across the path and soon Jonathan looks at Rosy and bows before her.

"What are you doing?" Rosy asked.

"Ladies first" Jonathan said like a gentleman.

Rosy looks at the path then down the pit as she was shaking a bit and said in concern.

"I don't know if I can Jonathan, I...I'm a little scared"

Jonathan looks at her as the female added

"I know, I'm being stupid for being scared instead of brave"

"Why would you say that?" Jonathan asked.

"Because teenagers don't feel fear" said Rosy.

"Actually...That's pretty ridiculous" Jonathan replied in honesty.

"How is that ridiculous?" Rosy asked.

But before Jonathan could reply, Rosy was then being grabbed by Leo who appears from his hiding spot and slashes Rosy in the face with her claws.

"ROSY!" Johnny cried.

Leo pushes the female sloth down as he points to Jonathan and growled

"You back away! This is between me and the girl"

"Like hell I will!" Johnny growled back and punches Leo in the face.

The red sloth then grabs Johnny and throws him at the wall as the teenage sloth hits the wall and falls down to the ground.

"Hang on guys! I'm coming" Elisa cried.

She was about to head back to the other side when Leo grabs the log and pushes it aside as it falls down the pit.

"No!" Louis cried.

"Leave them alone you big bully!" Aiu growled.

"SILENCE!...This is what will happen to you after I'm done with that stupid brat of Sids" Leo evilly replied.

He was about to head for Rosy when the female sloth slapped her hard and pushes him down to the ground.

"Why won't you leave us alone?!" Rosy angrily cried.

She kept kicking him when Leo then grabs her feet and brings her down to the ground as he flips her over and pins her down.

"Because I will not stop till you're good as gone" Leo evilly chuckled.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Johnny growled.

He got up and charge at Leo who only kicked Jonathan in the waist and sends him flying the other side of where the others are.

"Jonathan! Are you OK?!" Aiu asked in concern.

"Never mind me kid! Rosy is in danger" Johnny grunted in pain.

"Now...say you never want to see your mummy and daddy again" Leo evilly mocked.

"N-No!" Rosy refused.

"SAY IT!" Leo roared.

"NO!" Rosy screamed.

Leo then unleashes his sharp claws and slowly scraps them through the skin of Rosy's back as the teenage sloth screamed in agony and pain as the others helplessly watches her.

"Rosy! No!" Louis cried out loud.

"Leave her alone you monster!" Elisa screamed.

As Jonathan quickly got and looks for another log to put onto the other side, Leo got closer to Rosy and deviously growled.

"Say goodbye to your family Rosy for you will never see your parents again"

Suddenly Leo heard Buck yelling in anger as the weasel swings on a vine and kicks the red sloth directly in the face, causing him to roll off from Rosy and before he could get up, Buck landed on his chest and points his dino knife on Leo's neck.

Buck was angry as he leans in closer and growls

"I don't care who you are but to torture that innocent lady...you make me sick you worthless scum!"

"Who the heck are you?!" Leo hissed.

"Who I am...is none of your business buster...But I'm warning you...If you EVER come near us or harm the others espically Rosy like that again, I'll feed you to Rudy and trust me...I'm not that easy to beat you son of a flea" Buck angrily replied.

He punches Leo in the face when Jonathan found another log and places it on the Pit of Doom as he heads for Rosy and carries her.

"Rosy? Rosy?! Are you OK?!" Jonathan asked in concern.

Rosy looks at Jonathan as she was crying when he heard her sobbed

"I want my mum and dad...I want my mum and dad back"

Johnny gently soothed the female as he then feels the blood on her back leaking a little to which he looks at Buck and shouted

"Buck! Rosy's back is bleeding, We need to stop the bleeding now"

Buck didn't look back as he kept his glare at Leo and replied

"Alright, Hang on!"

Soon he slowly hops off Leo and heads to the other side as Elisa pushes the other log down to the Pit of Doom, leaving Leo stranded on the other side.

"This isn't over you lot...I won't rest till my revenge is fulfilled" Leo angrily said.

The others didn't reply as they all except Rosy, furiously glared at Leo and walks away from the Pit of Doom as Leo walks away from the other side.

As they head for shelter, Jonathan looks at the weeping sloth he was carrying and puts pressure on the deep cut that Leo gave Rosy on her back with his paws.

"It's alright Rosy, I'm here, You're gonna be OK" Jonathan softly assured Rosy as he will not rest till Rosy is healed.

* * *

**CURSE YOU LEO! DX**

**Poor Rosy...She misses her family and she's in great pain :'-(**

**At least Buck kicked Leo down like the flithy worm Leo is**

**Will Jonathan and Buck heal Rosy?**

**Will Jonathan and the others comforted the tearful female sloth?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	26. Rosy's Confession

**Chapter 25: Rosy's Confession**

* * *

Buck and the others continued to find shelter so they could heal Rosy's cuts on her back as Jonathan was carrying the young female close to him.

"How far do we go for shelter Buck?" Jonathan asked.

"Not far mate" Buck replied.

"I hope so because my legs are aching" Elisa groaned.

"We've being walking for two minutes, How could your legs be in pain already?" Granny laughed.

"Uh hello! I'm pregnant you old buffoon! It's not easy to run fast when you have pups inside you" Elisa scoffed.

"Oh man, I do not envy you" Granny laughed hard.

Elisa growled but was stopped when Aiu and Louis backed her away from Granny.

"Alright mammals, we'll take shelter in here for now" said Buck.

The others went into a small safe cave as Jonathan gentle lies Rosy on her stomach as he looks at the large cuts that Leo gave Rosy with his sharp claws as he clutches his fists in anger.

"Who the heck does that monster think he is?" Jonathan growled to himself.

"So that was Leo? The freaky looking sloth?" Buck asked.

"Yeah" Aiu nodded.

"So he's the reason that your herd is having so much trouble?" Buck asked

"Indeed, He is really getting on our nerves" said Elisa.

"He's nasty" Aiu added.

"He ruined my wedding reception with Peaches" Louis also added.

"He's red" Granny snapped.

The others looked at her as she replied

"What? He is!"

"Guys, Rosy is still bleeding here" Jonathan replied sternly.

"Oh sorry" Elisa replied.

"Wait here lad, I'll give some water and stuff to heal her" said Buck.

Soon Buck went out of the cave to get the supples for Rosy, Jonathan sits down near Rosy and pets her gently.

"Sssssh. It's OK Rosy" The crimson sloth soothed the tearful female.

"It hurts…It hurts so much" Rosy sobbed as she was in so much pain.

"I know Rosy but it's OK" Johnny replied.

Buck then comes back with a coconut of water and a couple of leaves as he said

"Alright lass, this will sting but it'll heal your cuts"

"A-Are you sure?" Rosy asked.

"I'm sure lass" Buck soothed as he pets Rosy.

"Don't be afraid Rosy, I got you" said Johnny.

Jonathan holds Rosy's paw and pets her head as Buck begins cleaning her wound while the poor teenage sloth whimpered in pain.

"Sssssh, It's OK Rosy, It's alright" Jonathan whispered.

Soon Buck washes the blood off and puts leaves on her wounds as Buck goes to Rosy and pets her again as he said

"Just lie there for a while lass, Your wounds will heal eventually"

"The….The pain….It was so horrible" Rosy sniffed.

"It's alright Rosy, you'll be fine" said Buck.

Jonathan looks at Elisa who was relaxing and asked

"You OK madam?"

"Yeah it's just the pups are getting bigger each day and I'm getting close to giving birth to them" said Elisa.

"Well we better get you back home fast before your husband loses the chance to see his pups born before his eyes" said Buck.

"We should rest for a while" said Louis.

"Good idea, you know I sleep like a baby" Aiu replied

"What, you crap yourself and cry like one in the middle of the night?" Granny laughed.

"I do not, that's basically what you do old lady" Aiu growled.

"Hey, don't make me whoop your butt down kitty" Granny cracked.

"Alright you two, Break it up" Buck sternly replied as he splits the two mammals up.

When Granny just lies down for a nap, Buck turns to Aiu and chuckled

"You sure have got your dad's attitude"

"Thanks" Aiu thanked.

Aiu and Louis looks at Jonathan comforting Rosy as Elisa smiles and said

"I think we should leave them be"

"Will Rosy be alright?" Aiu asked in concern.

"Yes she will sweetie, you heard Buck" Elisa giggled.

"Exactly kid and what's rule number one?" Buck asked.

"Always listen to Buck sir" Aiu saluted the weasel.

Buck chuckled and ruffed Aiu's head as he replied

"Good boy"

Meanwhile Jonathan was smiling at the fact that Rosy was calm and relaxing as she rests on Jonathan's knees.

"How are you feeling?" Jonathan asked

"A little sore but I…I don't feel so much pain as I did before" Rosy quietly replied.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you from that monster" Leo apologised as he felt guilty for not saving Rosy from Leo.

"It's OK…I'll be fine" Rosy replied.

"You miss your parents do you?" Jonathan asked

"More than anything" Rosy sadly replied.

"What happened to you and your family before all of this?" Johnny asked.

"I…I don't think I should say" Rosy looks down in sadness.

"You can tell me, I'll listen to you" said Jonathan.

"C…Can I trust you?" Rosy asked.

"Of course Rosy, I'll do my best to help you if you have problems" said Jonathan.

Rosy then sighs and replied

"Well, for too long I've always wanted to have friends with the other teenage sloths back at home but I always got teased and bullied by them"

"What do you mean?" Jonathan asked.

"Every time I've tried to be like them, they always mock and criticised me of how I look, what I do and who I spend my life with" Rosy sadly replied.

"Why would they do that?" Johnny asked.

"Because they think I was a freak because of my family, I guess the way they treated me is well..making me foolish and ignorant to the herd and my parents" said Rosy.

"But you're not a freak, The way I see it, You're a beautiful healthy female sloth" Jonathan admitted

"Really?" Rosy asked as she was surprised.

"Yep" Johnny nodded happily.

"Wow, No male sloth have even told me that before" Rosy said.

"Rosy, those boys don't know what they're missing" Johnny chuckled.

Rosy sighed sadly and continued

"Still I used the anger of rejection and the bullying of me on my family...I felt so foolish of what I done...especially before this all happened"

"What do you mean? What happened?" Johnny asked.

"At the night at Peaches and Louis's wedding, I was finally offered by the teenage sloths to fit in with them...All I had to do was come to a party but...I chose not to go but to instead go to the wedding" said Rosy.

"Well I say you did the right thing by going somewhere WAY important than some lame party" said Jonathan.

"But after the wedding, the teenagers found out and disowned me and laughed at me...I...I was so angry and upset, I chose to leave my family" Rosy sadly continued.

"What? Why?" Jonathan asked in alarmed.

"I...I don't know, I just felt so alone and crushed that I will never have friends outside the family anymore...But that's not the worse part" Rosy replied.

"W-What did you Rosy?" Jonathan asked.

"I...I...I yelled at my father and disowned him...and...a-and...I slapped my mother in the face" Rosy sobbed.

"W-What?" Johnny gasped.

"It was an accident, I was trying to leave but my mum tried to stop me and I lost my temper and...and...Oh god, What have I done?" Rosy cried.

She buries her face in Jonathan's leg as the crimson sloth sighed in pity as he knew that Rosy didn't mean to hurt her family and he felt sorry for her being mocked and abused by the other kids.

"It's alright, I know you didn't mean it, you still love them" Jonathan comforted as he pets her head.

"I'm an awful child, I don't deserve to be this family anymore" Rosy sobbed as she was feeling so much shame in her.

"Now wait just a minute missy!"

Rosy looks up to see Granny giving her a small disapproving look as she added

"Who are you to say you don't deserve to be this family?"

"Madam, She's upset, Please leave her be" Jonathan sternly replied.

"Back off big boy, I'm her great granny and I'm not gonna let some scrawning teenage morons get the better of her" Granny snapped.

Johnny was surprised yet he slowly nods as Rosy looks at her granny and said

"Now listen here missy, Who cares what the other teenagers think or say about you, You have the one thing you'll be glad they don't have" said Granny.

"What's that?" Rosy sniffed.

"A herd, A true family, Those idiots out there are not as important as we are, We're your true friends and we care about you" Granny replied.

"R-Really?" Rosy asked as she never thought of that for a long time.

"So what if those kids say bad things to you, Ignore them! Start believing and focusing on you are and what you wanna do" Granny replied.

"So... I should just be myself?" Rosy asked.

"Of course silly, Why would you wanna spend your life being those rebel retards? You're more brighter than a fire going out like a firework in a watermelon" said Granny.

Rosy nodded as Granny added

"You're more pretty than a fruit salad being squashed by my feet"

Johnny and Rosy looked at each other as Granny again added

"And you're smarter than a mammoth doing a maths quiz"

"I think I'm getting at what you're saying Granny...Thank you" Rosy smiled at her Granny.

"Ah don't thank me, It's the truth darling and that's the way it is" Granny chuckled.

"Feeling better Rosy?" Johnny asked.

"I am now, Thanks to you two" Rosy smiled at the two sloths.

"Ah no problem and stay away from my garden or I'll roll you over with a boulder and bury you in the swamp" Granny insanely cracked.

Rosy and Jonathan looked at Granny in alarm and in terror as Granny smiled gleefully and quickly added

"Love ya darling"

She then walks off as Johnny asked

"Is she always like this?"

"24/7 Johnny" Rosy replied.

"Rosy, I know you feel bad for what you did to your parents but I know deep down they still love you like you do for them" Jonathan said

"Thank you Jonathan, That means so much to me" Rosy kindly thanked.

"Anytime" The crimson sloth winked.

The two sloths looked at each other warmly before Rosy closes her eyes and rests her head on Johnny's lap as the crimson sloth chuckles kindly and continues petting Rosy on the head.

"She's a cute girl I must admit" Johnny thought to himself.

"Now that I think of it, Jonathan is rather handsome" Rosy happily thought to herself.

* * *

**Rosy has confessed the truth to Jonathan!**

**And Granny has assured and comfort Rosy...well in Granny's style of course**

**It seems Rosy and Jonathan are getting to know each other a little too well now ;-)**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out**


	27. Raptors Attack

**Chapter 26: Raptors Attack**

* * *

Meanwhile the three t-rexs were still taking Sid and the others through Lava Falls, Toby was still looking at Sierra as Diego notices his son looking at her as he leans to him and whispers

"You know they say it's rude to stare"

"Sorry Dad but she does remind me of someone" Toby whispered back.

"Who?" Diego asked.

But before Toby could answer, Manny called out

"Hey Sid! Are we almost out of Lava Falls?"

"Don't know, I'll ask Shelly" Sid replied.

He whispers into Shelly's ear as the dinosaur grumbles to Sid and then the sloth said

"Shelly said we're almost out of Lava Falls, Just relax for five minutes"

"Good because I cannot take this heat here anymore" Sierra sighed.

"Sierra, this is Lava Falls, Of course it'll be so hot here" Carrie replied.

"I know that but I rather be back at the Ice Age to be honest" Sierra sighed.

"So do we Sierra" James added.

Soon the three t-rexs with the herd are finally out of Lava Falls as they could see the Plates of Woe before them.

"So this is the Plates of Woes huh?" James asked.

"Yeah...the birthplace of Peaches unfortunately" Manny sadly sighed.

"Why's that unfortunate?" Carrie asked.

"Because I wanted my child to be born somewhere safe and...well she was born here in one of the most dangerous places in the world" Manny replied.

Sid felt guilty for letting them come to save him while Ellie was pregnant with Peaches as James notices Sid's guilty look and asked

"What's the matter Sid?"

"I feel so guilty for bringing the herd here and putting them in danger" Sid sadly replied.

"It wasn't your fault Sid, I should have being more aware of my actions on you" Manny replied.

"And I should have never told you that Manny doesn't need us anymore that day" Diego added.

"Which was really stupid of you to say that Diego, Because Ellie was pregnant, doesn't mean I don't care for you two anymore" Manny replied a bit sternly to Diego.

"I know, I know Manny but hey, At least everything turned out fine in the end" said Diego.

"Yeah it did" Sid smiled as Manny smiled back at the sloth.

Suddenly they heard a small growl from behind them as the others turn to see Raptors dangerously walking towards them and hissing at them.

The t-rexs growled at them as James asked in alarmed.

"What the heck are those things?"

"Raptors!" Sid gasped.

Carrie looks at her husband and asked

"Do you know every dinosaur here?"

"Not really, just a few" Sid replied.

"What do we do now?" Diego asked.

Yoko hits some of the raptors away as one of them jumps on Egbert and pins Sierra down to the ground.

"Sierra!" Manny exclaimed.

"Let-go-of-me!" Sierra grunted as she pushes the raptor off of her.

Suddenly another Raptor bites Sierra on the leg as she yells out in pain.

"No!" Toby cried.

He jumps off the t-rex and attacks the raptor away from Sierra as the male wolf goes to the female wolf and asked

"Are you OK Sierra?"

"I'm OK" Sierra nodded.

Soon Diego joins the wolves and attacks some of the raptors off while Yoko and Egbert knocks away the rest of them.

"Be careful guys!" Manny shouted.

The others watched Diego and the two wolves battling the pack of Raptor as the sabre slices and dices them with his claws while the wolves bite them and kick them away from the others.

"Alright then, my turn" James chuckled.

"James! Don't be foolish!" Carrie cried.

"Don't worry sis, I'll be OK" James replied.

The orange sloth hops off and lands on the raptor's head and did a somersault afterwards as he lands perfectly.

"Not bad" Manny nodded.

"You said it Manny" Sid nodded as well.

Soon James began fighting a few raptors as he kept punching and kicking them like a ninja with muscles.

"You're pretty good" Diego deviously panted as he fought the other raptors.

"Thanks, You too" James panted as well.

Yoko and Egbert then roars loud to the raptors as Shelly then picks up the others and leaves through the path of the Plates of Woe.

"Wait! What about Yoko and Egbert?!" Sid cried.

Shelly looks back and grumbles to Sid as Carrie looks at her husband and asked

"What did she say?"

Sid looks out where Yoko and Egbert are in concern and replied

"She said, Don't worry, they're too strong for the raptors"

As Shelly leads the others to the other side of where the Plates of Woes are, She puts the herd down as Sid waits for the other t-rexs to come.

"Where are the others?" Sid asked in concern.

"Don't worry honey, They'll be fine" Carrie assured him.

Suddenly they heard two roars from a distance as Sid gasped and whimpered

"Oh no! No!"

"A-Are they...?" Sierra asked.

"I'm not sure" Toby replied.

They wait for a while for Yoko and Egbert to come to them and just when all hope was lost, They arrived back to them as Sid cheers

"YES! They made it!"

"Alright!" Manny cheered as well.

"Yeah! That battle was awesome! Who's up for round two?!" Diego cheered as he got carried away.

The others looked at the sabre unpleasantly as the sabre felt embarrassed and replied

"Umm...Right...Sorry"

Sid then turns to his dinosaur kids and said

"You three were so brave! I'm so very proud of you"

He hugs them each as the t-rexs gave Sid gentle licks when the sloth added

"Just promise you'll be more careful, please for your dad?"

The three dinosaurs smile and nodded to their step father as Sid smiles warmly and gave them a hug again.

"Sid truly is a good father" Sierra said

"Yes he is" Toby nodded.

"And soon you'll be a father" Diego added.

"I know, I just hope I find Elisa before she goes to labour" Toby replied in concern.

"We'll find her buddy, Don't worry" Sierra assured.

"Thanks" Toby thanked.

"We should get going before more raptors find us here" said Manny.

"You're right! Come on guys, let's go" said Sid.

Soon the three t-rexs picked up the herd as they head off to the Plates of Woe.

* * *

**Well, the herd has escaped from the nasty raptors**

**Shelly, Yoko and Egbert are OK **

**Who does Sierra remind Toby of?**

**Does she know Toby from long ago?**

**Now the herd and the t-rexs are heading for the Plates of Woe**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	28. A Great Friend

**Chapter 27: A Great Friend**

* * *

Back at the small cave away from the Pit of Doom, Jonathan was checking on the wounds of Rosy as he can see that Rosy was really healing well.

"Are you feeling alright now?" Jonathan asked.

"I feel great like an apple falling down a well" Granny said.

"Not you, I'm talking to Rosy" Jonathan groaned.

"Ah she's fine! She's an apple pie being smashed to the wall" Granny cracked.

Jonathan looks at the older sloth in confusion as Rosy said

"I'm OK Jonathan"

"I'm glad to hear that" Jonathan happily said.

"So lass, Can you get up?" Buck asked as he walks to the sloths.

"I'll try" said Rosy.

She slowly gets up and grunts a bit as she can still feel a little pain but manages to shake it off.

"Well you can fully stand up again now" said Jonathan.

"But can you walk?" Buck asked.

"Yeah I can walk" said Rosy as she walks to Buck.

"Good girl, Now we best get going before the sun goes down, It's dangerous by night" said Buck.

"Umm Mr Buck, It's nearly night time" said Aiu.

"Really? Crickey does time pass" Buck replied.

Suddenly Louis sees Elisa groaning and holding her belly as he panicked and cried

"Elisa?! Are you OK?! Is it the pups?! It's the pups isn't it, They're about to be born"

"What?" Aiu gasped.

"Lass, are you in labour now?" Buck asked.

"How can she be in labour now?" Rosy asked in concern.

"No!" Elisa replied.

"What?" The boys said in confusion.

"I just need the toilet" Elisa grunted as she was busting for the loo.

The boys looked at Louis unamusingly as the molehog nervously chuckled.

"Sorry, I worry too much"

"Never mind lad, Let's just help this lass get to somewhere private where she can go to the loo" said Buck.

Buck, Louis and Aiu helped Elisa up as they went with her outside to take the pregnant wolf to the bushes for the toilet. Jonathan had to stay behind with Granny and Rosy.

"She'll be fine Rosy, Isn't that right Granny...Granny?" Jonathan asked.

The two teenage sloths then saw Granny soundly asleep near the wall as Rosy sighed

"She's always an early sleeper"

"That's elderly people for you" Jonathan replied.

"Chocolate, Chocolate! Me likey chocolate" Granny snorted in her sleep.

"Plus she's mumbles in her sleep" Rosy added.

"I see" Jonathan nodded.

The two sloths just stood there, being so quiet for a while until the crimson sloth broke the silence by saying

"I'm sorry Rosy"

"What do you mean?" Rosy asked.

"I'm sorry I wasn't strong to save you from that ugly monster that hurt you" Jonathan sadly replied.

"It's OK Jonathan, I'm fine now" Rosy replied.

"It's not fine Rosy, That sloth had no right to tortured and abused you like that, If I ever see him again I swear to god I'll torture him so bad, he'll be sorry he'd ever abused you" Jonathan sternly replied.

Rosy was touched that Jonathan actually cared about what happens to her as she blushes and said

"Y...You would do that for me?"

"Of course, you're a very kind and brave sloth and anyone is lucky to have you for a daughter, a friend or even a lover for that matter" said Jonathan.

"A lover?" Rosy asked in confusion.

"Well I'm sure some sloths in the Ice Age world might have a crush on you...do they?" Jonathan asked.

"No...No teenage sloths care for me, Remember? I'm nothing but an outcast to them" Rosy sighed.

"Oh yeah...Sorry" Jonathan apologised.

"At least you understand me, you're the only friend outside the family I've ever had" said Rosy.

"Really?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah...We're both outcasts and we understand one another" said Rosy.

"Yeah, We do don't we" Jonathan replied as he smiles at Rosy.

"I bet any girl would be lucky to have you around" Rosy playfully teased as she rubs his muscles.

"Yeah, yeah, Even I know that" Johnny laughed.

The two sloths laughed for a moment but stopped when they heard Granny mumbling

"Hey! I'm an attractive woman"

Jonathan then looks at Rosy and said

"But I'm gonna be serious to you when I say this, any male sloth will be lucky to have you"

Rosy just shook her head and said

"No, not me"

"Why not?" Jonathan asked.

"Well..." Rosy sighed.

"You still think you're a freak?" Jonathan asked.

"Well I..." Rosy slowly started but didn't continue.

Jonathan nodded as he didn't want the idiotic things that were said about Rosy flowing in her as he took her paw and takes her outside.

"Where are we going?" Rosy asked.

"You'll see" said Jonathan.

He soon finds a puddle and kneels before as he motions Rosy to kneel with him. Rosy nodded and kneels beside Jonathan as the sloths look into the puddle.

"Tell me Rosy, What do you see in that puddle?" The crimson sloth asked.

"Just me" Rosy said.

"Yeah but what else?" Jonathan replied.

"Nothing" Rosy replied.

"Well do you wanna know what I see?" Jonathan said.

"What?" Rosy asked.

"I see a beautiful, charming, sweet, brave and noble sloth who loves her family and has more hope and more love than anyone in the world and anyone would be very lucky to have you around" Jonathan replied as he holds her paws with his paws.

Rosy blushes and looks at Jonathan with a smile on her face and said

"You really mean those things, Do you Jonathan?"

"Of course Rosy! You are a wonderful sloth and I'm so glad to have as my friend" Jonathan replied.

Rosy warmly smiles at the crimson sloth and hugs him close to her and said

"You're the greatest friend I could ever have Jonathan"

"You too Rosy" Johnny chuckled warmly and hugs her back.

As they hug each other, Rosy thought to herself.

"He's such a wonderful guy, He's so brave, friendly, smart...not to metion he's so handsome and his muscles are incredible! Oh stop thinking about loving him Rosy! You know once we're back in the Ice Age, he'll go back with Buck and I won't see him again...This is gonna be sad in the end...God he's such a hunk"

Jonathan looks down at Rosy and thinks to himself

"Man she is so beautiful and she's hugging me! What I would give to be with this girl now and forever...but it may not come true at all...Once I lead her back home, She'll forget about me and more on with her life without me with her...*sighs*"

Soon the two sloths heard Buck clearing his throat as they look at the weasel who chuckled

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Rosy and Jonathan looked at each other and awkwardly replied

"Ummmm...No"

"Ok then, Well you two better gets inside or you'll might end up being Rudy's midnight snack" said Buck.

"Coming" The two sloths replied as they follow Buck back into the cave.

* * *

Meanwhile Leo was in the Jungle of Misery, crushing every live plant that attacks him as he was sharpening his claws on the ground when he saw a large shadow above him. He looks back to see a mighty creature growling and hissing at him.

"Well...aren't you an amazing creature" Leo evilly chuckled as he watches the large monster let out a huge roar.

* * *

**It seems Jonathan has a huge crush on Rosy (to which Rosy has a crush on him too)**

**Will Jonathan or even Rosy admit their true feelings to one another?**

**Who is the monster who spotted Leo?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	29. Worries

**Chapter 28: Worries**

* * *

Back in the Ice Age World, Crash and Eddie were playing with some pranks on the villagers in the sloth village as they were hiding in the bushes, laughing their heads off.

"Oh man! You should have seen the guys face when we slimed him in his sleep" Crash laughed.

"Yeah bro, we're so awesome at this!" Eddie laughed.

Suddenly a trunk snatches the opossums twins up as Crash and Eddie can see Ellie looking at them unamusingly.

"Don't you two ever try to stop getting out of trouble for once?" Ellie asked.

"Ah come on sis, Join the fun" Eddie chuckled.

"Yeah, you always enjoyed hanging around with us in the things we do" Crash added.

"Well I rather have fun without pranking on people" said Ellie.

"Right" The twins nodded.

Peaches then comes to her family as she was still feeling so depressed and worrying about her husband.

"Hey mum…" Peaches sadly sighed.

"Hey Peaches, What's wrong?" Crash asked.

"What do you think is wrong?! My husband was kidnapped and I'm freaking the heck out! I'm so scared! I'm scared that I won't see Louis again! I don't want to lose my husband! I want Louis back" Peaches cried out loud as tears pours down from her eyes.

Ellie puts the twins down and hugs her daughter with her trunk as she replied.

"Ssssh…It's OK sweetie, Your dad is not going to rest until he finds Louis and the others"

Soon Shira joins the others as she was looking miserable too.

"Hey Shira, You OK?" Ellie asked

"No...My son is kidnapped and I don't know what's become of my husband" Shira sadly replied.

"Not to worry guys"

The others turned around to see Dodger walking again with a big stick to help him as Niamh was holding their son Marcus Jr with them.

"If I know Sid, Carrie and the others, they will find the rest of the herd and defeat Leo once and for all" Dodger said.

"That's exactly what I was thinking" Ellie happily said.

"The others are stronger than Leo and they will defeat him, Right mummy?" The boy asked his mother.

"Indeed so sweetie" Niamh sweetly replied.

"Still I hope they're OK" Peaches said in a worried tone.

"Me too Peaches, Me too" Shira nodded.

* * *

Back in the Dinosaur World, Buck and the others were getting ready for bed as Jonathan watches Rosy lying down near the fireplace to warm herself in her sleep.

"How are you feeling Rosy?" Jonathan asked.

Rosy looks down and sadly replied.

"I'm just worried about wherever I'll see my parents again"

"Hey, Me and Buck will get you back to your family so don't worry" Johnny reassured as he strokes Rosy's hair.

"What if my parents hate me now for what I did to them? What if I'm not their daughter anymore?" Rosy worringly asked.

Buck heard this and goes to the teenage sloth and gently said

"Listen to me lass, your parents will still love you till the very end and I'm sure they won't hate you because of what happened at that wedding"

Rosy looks at Johnny with alarm and said

"You told Buck what happened at the wedding?"

"Well Buck was worried about you and why you're upset today so I told him what happened" Jonathan replied.

"I see" Rosy nodded.

"Just get some sleep lass and don't worry about a thing OK?" Buck said with a smile on his face.

"OK...Goodnight guys" Rosy replied.

"Goodnight Rosy" Both Buck and Johnny said.

The two males then went outside and kept watch on dangerous animals as the female sloth closes her eyes and sadly whispers

"I miss you mum and dad, I miss you both so much"

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the Dinosaur World, Sid, Carrie and the others including the three t-rexes has decided to stop near a safe place for the night as Sid lights the fire up with his fire technique skills.

"Yep, still got it" Sid proudly said.

"You sure are the Fire King love" Carrie happily said.

"Sure am" Sid chuckled as he kisses his wife.

"Are you sure this is safe to sleep for the night here?" Manny asked.

"Sure, The t-rexes will keep watch, Won't you guys?" Sid said.

Shelly, Egbert and Yoko nodded happily as Diego then sees Toby away from them as he was worried for his son.

"Poor Toby, He must be so worried about Elisa and all that" said Diego.

"I know and she's pregnant for goodness's sake, she can be giving birth to them soon" said Carrie.

"I really should stay away from Elisa for now, just till I can control my predator side" Sid replied.

"At least you're improving to control it better" said James.

"But still Sid, for your own health and for all own sakes you got to move on from what your so called family done to you all those years ago" Manny said.

"I'm trying, Really I am but the things they done to me, All the pain, the suffering, the loneliness, the rejection and so forth, It's like the scars in me can never heal...I keep my own anger inside me and never realising it to which I know it's not healthy at all" said Sid.

"No it's not Sid" Sierra replied.

"We will help you Sid and that's a promise" said James.

"Thanks" Sid thanked.

Sierra looks at Toby for a moment as she then looks at Diego and said

"Do you want me to check on him?"

Diego looks at her a bit uneasy as Sierra added

"Still don't trust me?"

"I do a little but don't do anything that can make Toby panic" said Diego.

"Don't worry, I won't" said Sierra.

The female wolf then goes to Toby as the male wolf wasn't noticing Sierra going to him until Sierra said

"You OK?"

Toby jumped in alarmed until he saw Sierra and calms himself down as he nodded

"Are you sure?" Sierra asked.

Toby looks down and sadly sighed

"No"

"It's your wife isn't it?" Sierra asked.

"Yeah...I'm so worried about Elisa and the pups...What if I never make it to her? What if she gives birth to the pups and I'm not there beside her?" Toby worryingly asked.

"Toby, Just relax...We'll find Elisa soon, Don't you panic" Sierra assured.

"You mean that?" Toby asked.

"Sure, it's like what my sister told me, never panic at the fear that you face" Sierra nodded.

Toby looks at Sierra with a little alarm look on his face as Sierra notices this and asked

"What?"

"You sounded like my mother there" said Toby.

"Your mother?" Sierra asked.

"Yeah, my mother's name was Brenda, she looked like me only she had more of your voice" said Toby.

"Wait a minute...Did you say Brenda?" Sierra asked.

"Yes why?" Toby asked.

Sierra looks at Toby and soon was alarmed as she said

"Come to think of it, You look a lot like my sister"

"Wait? Brenda is your sister" Toby asked.

"Yes" Sierra nodded.

"Hold on, if she's your sister, Then are you...are you my aunt?" Toby asked in alarm.

"Yes" Sierra gasped in shock

* * *

**What a twist!**

**Sierra is Toby's Aunt! :D**

**How will Diego or the herd react to this?  
**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	30. Another Nightmare

**Chapter 29: Another Nightmare**

* * *

"You're my aunt? I...I can't believe that you're here after all this time" said Toby.

"If you are my nephew then you must know what happened to my sister, Where is she?" Sierra asked.

"She...She's dead" Toby sadly replied.

"W-What?" Sierra gasped.

"I'm so sorry Aunt Sierra but mother was dead when I was a pup" Toby replied.

"By who?" Sierra questioned as she was alarmed to hear that her long lost sister is dead.

"My father...Victor...He saw my mother being attacked by a bear and he didn't do a single thing to save her and he just watched her die like she was nothing to him" Toby sadly explained.

Sierra growls softly as she said

"Where is this Victor? If I find him, I'll tear that no good hound to pieces"

"Victor's being dead for fourteen years now"

The two canines turned to see the others looking at them.

"How much did you hear?" Toby asked.

"All of it" Manny replied.

"So you're Toby's long lost aunt?" Carrie asked.

"Yes I am surprisingly" Sierra nodded.

"Now that I think of it, you two do resemble each other a lot" said Sid.

"What exactly did happen to Toby when he was with you guys?" Sierra asked.

"That's going to be a really long story" Diego replied.

"I don't mind, I'm all ears" said Sierra.

"Very well, Let's go back to the fireplace and we'll explain everything" said Manny.

Soon they told Sierra everything that's happened since Toby and Carrie came to the lives of the herd and when they finished explaining everything, Sierra just nodded and said

"Wow, That is very surprising that you guys went all through that" said Sierra.

"So...does this mean you'll stay here with us?" Toby asked.

"Of course Toby, You're my nephew, How could I not?" Sierra replied with a smile.

"Awesome!" Toby cheered as he nuzzles his aunt.

The female wolf was surprised as she then smiles and was feeling so happy that she has a family again and nuzzles him back. Diego smiled too as Toby looks at his adoptive father and added

"Don't worry dad, I still love you as well"

"I know son, I know" Diego chuckled.

"Well, we better get some sleep if we're going to have the energy to find Buck or any of our herd members" said Manny.

Soon they all went to sleep except for Diego and Sierra as the female wolf looks at the sabre and said

"You know, you and your wife did well with my nephew" said Sierra.

"Thanks" Diego thanked as he smiles at the wolf.

"Well we better hit the sack" said Sierra.

"Yeah, good night" Diego replied.

The two mammals went to sleep with the others as each of the t-rexes took turns on keeping watch for anything that could harm the herd.

Sid then suddenly opens his eyes to see that he was in the dark and gloomy cave again as he was afraid of what could happen this time.

"Oh no, Not this again" Sid whimpered.

He turns around to see the blocked entrance where the last time he opened it, he was attacked by blood soaked claw before he was awoken from his nightmare.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Sid said to himself.

The sloth took a step forward when he heard the growling again coming from the other side.

"W-Who is that?" Sid asked in fear.

There was no answer on the other side except for the increase volume of the growling.

"I-I know someone is there! Who are you?!" Sid demanded with fear still in voice.

The growling stopped as Sid looks at the blocked entrance with confusion until a deep growling voice spoke

"Do you know who I am?"

Sid gulped at the sound of the voice and stuttered

"N-No"

"I am the anger you lock up for all those years, the power of the destruction you wish to cause on others, the madness that can strike the fears of your enemies' hearts" said the deep voice.

"Are you...my predator side?" Sid asked.

"Indeed..." The voice growled.

"Why are you trying to take over me?" Sid asked.

"Because for too long, you hide away your anger and your pain inside your soul...Until now you can no longer control your anger and the more you lose control, the more you are making me taking over your sanity and your body"

"I don't want you to control me! Now leave me be" Sid pleaded.

The boulder that was blocking the entrance move a space as Sid stepped back in horror as he sees a blood soaked claw emerging from the darkness and scraps its sharp claws on the boulder.

"Is...Is that blood on your claw?" Sid gulped.

"Yes...there is blood on my claws" The voice deeply replied.

"W-Who did you hurt or killed?" Sid whimpered.

"Don't know...could be a dinosaur...could be a mammal...it maybe the blood of an enemy...or a family member" The voice growled softly.

"Y-You wouldn't hurt my family...would you?" Sid asked in fear.

"Depends...Can you control me?" The voice asked.

"I...I don't know if I can" Sid stuttered.

"Then you are weak to control me" The voice growled.

"But I will stop at nothing to keep you inside my soul and locked away from the world for as long as I can" Sid replied.

"You can't lock me away forever Sid, Sooner or later the beast will be free and you'll be too weak to control this predator inside you" The voice loudly replied.

"Wanna bet?" Sid cried.

He rushes to the boulder and pushes it to close it on the predator inside the darkness until he can feel the predator pushing it's claws to push the boulder out.

"You can't stop me Sid, Stop struggling and resisting me! Open me up! Let me in!" The voice boomingly demanded.

"No! I'm nothing like you and I will never be like you" Sid cried loudly.

"Don't you see?! I am everything you need to stay alive!" The voice roared.

"No! I don't need you! I can survive without you!" Sid yelled.

The sloth then slams the boulder back in with full strength as it jams the claw that was pushing the boulder as Sid heard it scream in pain and sees it retracts its claw back into the darkness. Sid pushes the boulder back in as he covers it with his body.

Suddenly the sloth can feel the predator inside the other side of the cave pushing the boulder as Sid kept it from going down.

"Let me out!" The voice roared.

"Never!" Sid refused.

"You cannot lock me in this forever Sid! I will be free" The voice roared again.

"You will never be free, I will never be a monster like you! Now leave me alone!" Sid cried loudly.

Abruptly, the pushing ceased as Sid waited to see if the predator has stopped. After a while the sloth sighed in relief when suddenly the blood soaked claw that Sid saw breaks through the boulder like paper and grabs the sloth by the throat.

"Noooooooooooooo!" Sid screamed.

Sid then wakes up, panting heavily as he looks around to see that everyone, including his dinosaur kids, is asleep. The sloth then lies down sadly and whispers to himself.

"I am not a monster...I am not a predator...I am Sid the sloth...I am a gentle creature...I wouldn't even hurt a fly...Why am I becoming like this?"

He silently cries himself to sleep as the fear of being an uncontrollable monster still waves in his mind throughout the whole evening.

* * *

**So Sierra has joined the herd and is happy once more with her long lost nephew Toby**

**Poor Sid had another nightmare of his predator side trying to take control!  
**

**Is Sid strong or is he too weak to control his anger that could trigger the predator in him?  
**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	31. Morning In The River

**Chapter 30: Morning In The River**

* * *

The next morning, Rosy woke up to see that Jonathan was gone as she looks around to see that Buck was gone too.

"Where's Buck and Jonathan?" Rosy whispered to herself.

She soon leaves the cave that the others were sleeping in as she then sees Buck all wet and twisting his body like a towel as the young sloth gasped in alarmed causing the weasel to spin his body back to normal as he looks up to see Rosy.

"Ah good morning there lass, How did you sleep?" Buck asked.

"I…*ahem* I slept fine but how do you…um…" Rosy replied.

"How did I wrap my body like a towel? Well it's one of my tricks lass" Buck chuckled.

"Impressive!" Rosy nodded with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Rosy" Buck thanked.

"Have you seen Jonathan?" Rosy asked.

"He's having a bath in the river over there" said Buck.

He then dries his body with a leaf as a towel as Rosy said

"Thank you"

"No worries lass" Buck called out as he continues drying himself.

Rosy then looks for the teenage male sloth as she soon finds Jonathan in the river, taking a bath. The female sloth felt embarrassed for intruding his privacy until she sees the muscles and abs that is revealed through Jonathan's wet fur.

"W-Wow!" Rosy gasped in amazement.

Rosy was making the face that Niamh made when she first saw Dodger washing his muscles in the river at the Ice Age world years ago. Suddenly she slipped and falls into the water as Jonathan jumped in alarmed and sees Rosy getting up and coughing water.

"Are you alright Rosy?" Jonathan asked in concern.

"I'm fine" Rosy coughed.

"Thank goodness for that, what are you doing here anyway?" The crimson sloth asked.

"I was just wondering where you and Buck disappeared too" Rosy nervously replied as she covers her eyes with her paws.

"Umm...Rosy? What are you doing?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm covering my eyes" said Rosy.

"Why?" Jonathan questioned.

"A...Aren't you naked?" Rosy answered with a blush on her face.

Jonathan couldn't help but laugh hysterically as Rosy moves her paws from her face and sees Jonathan laughing as she sternly asked

"What's so funny?"

"Rosy, I'm not naked" Jonathan laughed.

"What?" Rosy asked in confusion.

"Rosy, I still got fur on me, So I'm not naked at all" Jonathan chuckled.

"Oh...I see...Sorry" Rosy nervously apologised.

"No harm, no done" Jonathan replied with a wink.

"So...do you want me to leave?" Rosy asked as she turns away.

"Please stay Rosy, I enjoy the company" Jonathan chuckled.

Rosy was nervous about joining Jonathan for the swim in the river until she decided to stay with the crimson sloth for she trusts him.

Soon she looks back to see that Johnny was gone as the female sloth looks around in concern.

"Jonathan? Jonathan?!...Come on Jonathan, this isn't funny" Rosy said in fear.

Suddenly Jonathan went up from the water behind her as the crimson sloth then wraps his arms around Rosy, causing the female sloth to yell in alarmed.

"Got ya!" Jonathan chuckled.

"Ooooooh Johnny" Rosy deviously squealed as she was laughing loudly.

Soon the two sloths begin to playfully wrestle each other as Jonathan gently pins Rosy on the smooth rocky wall and chuckled.

"Ha! I win"

Rosy was just giggling as she was trying to get some of her hair away from her face. Jonathan chuckled kindly and said

"Here, allow me"

He then moves the wet hair out of the way as he looks into the female sloth's blue eyes.

"Wow, your eyes are like sapphires in the ocean" said Jonathan.

"Really?" Rosy asked.

"Yeah, They're beautiful...Just like you" Johnny warmly said.

"I'm not that beautiful Jonathan" Rosy said as she looks away.

"Hey" Johnny started

The crimson sloth touches Rosy's chin and turns her to face him as he continued

"I mean it, you're beautiful"

Rosy smiles and said

"Thank you, you're quite handsome to be honest" Rosy giggled.

"Oh really?" Johnny chuckled.

"Yeah, your muscles are incredible" said Rosy.

"Thanks, I've working on these bad boys since I was a kid" Johnny chuckled as he starts flexing the muscles.

"Wow! What a hunk" Rosy thought to herself.

"*Ahem*"

The two sloths looked to the left to see Buck smiling a bit deviously at them with his dino knife on his shoulders.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Buck chuckled.

"Ummmm no" The two sloths nervously replied.

"Oh, For a moment I thought you two were gonna be kissing and all that" Buck said.

The two sloths looked at each other nervously as they both stammered

"Uh..We...We weren't not...She was just...um..."

"He...He was only...I...well...we're...we're not..."

Buck was laughing as he replied

"Relax mammals, I'm just teasing with ya"

"Oh" The sloths both said.

"Now come along you two, I've manage to find breakfast for all of us and we must soon get going to get you guys back home" said Buck.

The two sloths then hopped out of the river and follows Buck as the weasel chuckled quietly

"Teenagers"

* * *

Meanwhile Barbossa was still looking for Sierra and the herd as he had just escaped from a raptor attack.

"This place gives me the creeps! The sooner I find Sierra and that pathetic sloth, the better I will be to success my master's bidding"

"You've already failed me"

The wolf turns back to see Leo glaring coldly at him.

"M-Master! What are you doing here?!" Barbossa gulped.

"Same reason as you...The only differences is that I'm not the one who failed" Leo growled.

"I'm sorry master! I tried! Really I tried" Barbossa pleaded.

"Your excuses are worthless to me and you have disgraced me for the last time" Leo growled.

"Y...You know I've failed to kill Sierra and the others?" Barbossa whimpered.

"Of course...Thanks to my new friend" Leo evilly chuckled.

"New friend?" Barbossa asked.

"Yes...His name is Rudy and he's helping me to destroy Sid and the others, just like he wants to destroy a simple weasel that annoys the heck out of him" Leo explained.

"W-What is he like?" Barbossa whimpered.

"Never you mind that! Now you know what happens to people who failed me regularly" Leo growled as he grabs the wolf's neck with his claws.

"Y-You're not gonna kill me are you?!" Barbossa whimpered.

Leo growls for a moment as he drops Barbossa and turns away.

"No...I'm not going to kill you" Leo coldly answered.

"Really?" Barbossa hopefully asked.

Leo turns back with a evil smile on his face and sneered

"But he will"

Before Barbossa could answer, A grey dinosaur appeared from behind Barbossa and crushes him completely with his feet, killing Barbossa instantly. The red sloth evilly laughed loudly and looks at the grey dinosaur and said

"Go ahead Rudy, Breakfast is served"

Rudy growls in approval and eats up the remains of Barbossa as Leo evilly watches his new servant eating the dead wolf up.

"Soon you will taste the blood of our enemies and you shall never see that pathetic weasel you hate ever again, This I promise" Leo evilly chuckled.

* * *

**Poor Barbossa, Devoured by the merciless Rudy **

**Leo and Rudy are now working together!**

**How is that possible?**

**This is not good!**

**Will Sid and the others find Rosy and the rest of the herd before it's too late!**

**Does Rosy and Jonathan really like each other more than they think of?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	32. The Plates of Woe

**Chapter 31: The Plates of Woe**

* * *

Meanwhile near the Plates of Woe, Sid and the others are getting prepared to head their way to the Plates of Woe.

The herd gathers around as Manny said

"Now remember guys, There may be vicious dinosaurs out there in the Plates of Woe so we must stick together and be very careful"

"Don't worry too much Manny, We got the t-rexes with us" Sierra assured.

"I know but still anything can happen, So we must be careful" Manny said.

"Right" The others replied.

Sid then goes to his dinosaur kids and said

"You three ready?"

The dinosaurs nodded as they pick up the herd again and then they were off once more through the jungles of the Dinosaur World.

Back on the other side of the jungle, Leo was riding Rudy as the albino Baryonyx kept on thumping and stomping its way to the Plates of Woe and to Leo's surprise, he sees the herd heading there.

"My, my, Here comes the rats" Leo evilly chuckled.

Rudy took one close look at Sid and growls furiously as he remembers him.

"Aaah...I see you have a grudge against that worthless worm" Leo deviously said

Rudy just growled and nodded slowly as Leo evilly added

"Then this will be fun...Now what to do with the others?"

He then looks down at the Plates of Woe as he sees a pack of guanlongs below as the red sloth thought of a evil idea.

"My friend, let us wake the guanlongs and let them tear the herd to shreds, we'll deal with that sloth and your arch nemesis only" said Leo.

Rudy love the sound of that as he begins slamming the tail on the ground below the guanlong pack which causes the deadly dinosaurs to awake.

Meanwhile the herd finally made it to the Plates of Woe as Manny looks up at the place where Ellie gave birth to Peaches and said

"Well...here we are...The birthplace of Peaches"

"So this is where Peaches was born?" Carrie asked.

"Yes" Manny nodded.

"I see" Carrie softly said.

"Why do they call this place the Plates of Woe?" James asked.

"Beats me, You'll have to ask Buck" Diego replied.

"That is if we can find him before Rudy finds us?" Sid added.

"How bad is this Rudy and what is he?" Toby asked.

"Well according to Buck, Rudy is one of the vicious and terrifying dinosaurs in the world" Diego explained.

"Whoa...How big is this Rudy?" Sierra asked.

"He's huge, Bigger than them" Diego replied as he looks at the three dinosaurs.

"Well Manny, It seems you're not the biggest thing after all" Sid giggled.

Manny sternly looks at Sid and was about to smack him with his trunk when James grabbed it and snapped

"Oi! Keep your trunk to yourself"

He pushes the trunk back as Manny let out a stern hmph.

"OK guys, let's keep on focusing on what we must do" said Carrie.

Suddenly they heard thumping from a distance as Shelly, Yoko and Egbert growled at the unfriendly sense they can smell.

"Kids? What's wrong?" Sid asked.

"Sid...I think that is what they're growling at" Toby whimpered.

Sid looks back to see Rudy coming their way on top of Plates of Woe.

"Uh oh" Sid gulped in fear.

"We are SO screwed" Manny stuttered.

Soon Sierra see Leo on top of Rudy as she angrily growls

"Hey! There's Leo on top of that dinosaur"

The others can see Leo as they gasped in alarmed.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Surprise to see me my loathsome termites?!" Leo evilly laughed.

"Leo! Are you out of your mind?! Teaming up against Rudy?! You're making a huge mistake" Manny yelled.

"Ha! It is you freaks who are out of your minds if you think you can escape from this place alive" Leo angrily spatted.

"Where is my daughter Leo?! What have you done with her?!" Carrie furiously demanded.

"Oh let's just say I gave a little torture to shut her stupid face up" Leo coldly answered.

"Y...You what?" Sid gasped.

"And her screams were music to my ears!" Leo evilly laughed.

"You cold blooded monster!" Carrie screamed.

She charges at Leo and tries to get to the top of the Plates of Woe when Rudy swings his tail and directly hits Carrie with it as the pink sloth falls to the ground near the others.

"Carrie!" Both Sid and James exclaimed.

The two sloths helped Carrie up as Sid asked in concern.

"Are you OK Carrie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! I'm OK" Carrie grunted as she lets Sid and James help her up.

"Fools...When are you going to learn that there is nothing you can do to save your little family? I am indestructible! I am stronger than Victor and Carlotta combined and with Rudy by my side, we will destroy you and have our revenge!" Leo evilly chuckled.

"You won't win Leo, We have beaten you and so many like you many, many times and people like you still refuse to learn the facts, Bad guys NEVER win" Diego hissed.

"Oh yeah...Where's your army this time mammals?" Leo growled.

"What army? What are you talking about?!" Manny demanded.

"Ummm...guys" Sierra said as she points forwards.

The others look forward to see the guanlong pack slowly coming towards them as Manny and Diego recognises them.

"Oh not these guys again!" Manny irritably groaned.

"Friends of yours?" James sarcastically asked.

"They tried to kill us and Ellie while she was in labour" Diego added.

"Oh dear" Carrie whimpered.

"Guys, whatever you do, Don't step back" said Sierra.

"Why?" The others asked.

They look back to see that they were near the edge of Lava Falls where down below is the lava river.

"Oh great! Now what?!" Toby asked in fear.

"We had to fight them" James replied.

"But there's too many of them" Carrie added in fear.

Soon Shelly, Egbert & Yoko appeared behind them as they growled at the guanlongs, who are hissing and snarling at the group.

"With my kids by our side, We can't lost" Sid cheered.

"That's what you think sloth" Leo evilly chuckled.

The red sloth turns to Rudy and adds

"You know what to do my giant friend"

Rudy growls and with one huge slam with his tail, Rudy created a huge crack on the wall that spreads to the ground between the dinosaurs and the herd.

"What's happened?!" Sid cried.

"...You lose..." Leo evilly sneered.

Suddenly the ground breaks aparts as the poor t-rexes begin to fall down to their doom in the Lava Falls river as Sid helplessly watches in horror as his dinosaur kids fall into the lava and sinks into the magma sea until there was nothing left.

"No...N-No...No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sid screamed in horror.

"Oh no!" Carrie gasped in horror as she was on the verge of tears.

James furiously glares at Leo and roared

"HOW COULD YOU?! YOU MURDERER!"

Leo just laughed evilly as Rudy roars in triumph. Soon the guanlongs attacked the herd as Carrie just crying for Sid but all Sid can hear was heartbeats as he covers his face with paws.

Soon he can feel the anger creeping to him, the dark side of him growing stronger as the heart beats faster until everything was stopped by a loud roar coming from the sloth.

Everyone halted as they turn to see the creature that has finally out of its chains and taken over the sloth the herd once knew.

Sid's predator side is finally free

* * *

**Poor Shelly...Poor Egbert...And poor Yoko :'-(**

**Thanks to Leo, Sid's predator side has finally taken over Sid!**

**Will the predator in Sid save the herd and crush Leo?**

**Or will this monster side of Sid go out of control?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	33. The Predator's Rage

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BLOOD, VIOLENCE AND DISTURBING SCENES...DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU**

* * *

**Chapter 32: The Predator's Rage**

* * *

Everyone was alarmed by the sudden change in Sid as the yellow sloth was growling and snarling at them. Sid's predator side is completely free as the pupil on his eyes grown bigger that makes his eyes as dark as night.

Carrie slowly walks forward to her husband in deep concern and said

"Sid?"

The predator looks at Carrie with heavy breathing and a small stern look on in his face as Carrie whimpered

"Sid….Are you OK?"

The predator didn't speak but instead he roars at Carrie which causes the pink sloth to jump back in fright as James holds her close to him.

"Oh no...No Sid! No!" James gasped as he realises what's happened.

"What is happening to Sid?" Manny asked.

"It's his predator side….It's finally awake from its long slumber" James replied.

"Uh oh" Diego said in alarm.

Suddenly one of the guanlongs lunges for Sid when all of the sudden, the predator grabbed the raptors neck and snaps it as the guanlong falls on the ground, dead.

"Oh my god!" Sierra gasped.

"Holy crab!" Diego gasped as well.

"Hey, that's Sids line" Manny pointed out.

The guanlongs then charged at Sid as the sloth then growls deeply and jumps high in the air.

"What the heck?!" James said in alarmed.

"Sid can fly?!" Toby asked in confusion.

Sid landed on his feet and turns back as he growls at the guanlongs.

"No...He can just jump REAL good now" Manny gulped.

Leo was so shocked at this sudden change of his enemy as he growls

"What the heck are you?"

The guanlongs tried to attack Sid but the sloth stabs one of them in the chest with his sharpen claws and throws the dead guanlong away.

"I don't think Sid is being himself anymore" Toby said in fear.

"He's not Sid anymore" Carrie tearfully added.

The others looked at the pink sloth and Manny asked

"What do you mean?"

"When I looked into his eyes, I saw only a monster now...Not Sid...My husband has being replaced by this predator" Carrie sobbed.

The herd watches the predator jumping from stone to stone on the Plates of Woe as the guanlongs kept running after him. The sloth then jumps to where the herd is as James shouted

"Sid! Please!"

The sloth looks back and hisses at James.

"It's no use James. He's not Sid anymore" Diego replied as the herd steps away from the sloth.

The predator kept growling at the herd until the sloth heard the guanlongs hissing and screeching at him. He turns to back to see the angry dinosaurs and then something caught his eyes as he looks over to see another cliff that has boiling lava below.

Sid then starts making its way through the path as the guanlongs were ready to attack the sloth.

"What's he doing?!" Sierra asked in confusion.

"He's gonna get himself killed" Diego replied in alarm.

"SID! NO! GO BACK!" Manny pleaded.

"SID! NO!" Carrie cried loudly.

The predator ignored the herd's pleas as he sharpen his claws on the rocky wall and prepares to exterminate the guanlongs with his own sharp claws.

Leo and Rudy watches the scernario as the red sloth grinned evilly to himself and said

"This is gonna get interesting...I never seen that idiot sloth like this"

The guanlongs then charged at Sid as one by one, Sid kills them in various ways by stabbing, slicing and ripping them to shreds with his claws and strength as the herd watches in horror as Sid massacres the entire guanlong pack.

"This is horrible!" Manny gasped in fear.

"Sid..." Carrie sobbed.

Soon the sloth kills the last guanlong as he drops the enemy down and lets out a loud roar of trumph.

Leo was so alarmed that he didn't know that if he should be scared of the predator or being impressed by Sid's predator form.

"I...Impossible" Leo whispered.

The sloth then quickly looks up to see Leo on Rudy as he growls loudly at them.

"I think he's ready to attack Rudy" said Leo.

The albino Baryonx snarled at the predator as Leo added

"By all means...Let's end this"

Sid then climbs on the stones with his claws as he got up to where Rudy and Leo were.

"Well, well...I'm surprised at you Sid! You finally snapped and become like a predator yourself like I am...different is that you're still weak" Leo evilly grinned.

The predator roars at the two villains as Rudy roars back at the sloth.

"So...It's a fight between the insane sloth against the perfect killing machine...This is going to be interesting!" Leo deviously laughed.

The two predators circled each other, glaring at each other and growling viciously at each other.

"Tear him apart!" Leo shouted.

Rudy roars again and swings his tail at Sid who jumps away from it and charges at the albino dinosaur. Sid then slashes Rudy's legs with his claws as the dinosaur roared in pain.

"What are you doing you stupid lizard?! Kill him!" Leo angrily shouted.

Rudy growls and tries to stomp on the predator but kept missing the sloth as Sid kept on jumping out of the way and biting Rudy's feet.

The herd shockingly watches the fight raging on as they pray that Sid will make it out alive and hopefully back to his normal self soon.

Sid then grabs the tail of Rudy and bites it hard as Rudy scream in agony. Then the predator runs to the dinosaur and stabs his legs causing the great white beast to roar and hits Sid down with his tail.

"Oh no!" Carrie cried.

"This isn't good" Toby said in alarm.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! Excellent Rudy! Now destroy that worthless sloth" Leo commanded.

Rudy growls at the sloth and lunges his mouth at Sid, ready to devour him when suddenly Sid strikes back as he stabs his sharp claws up where Buck knocked one of Rudy's teeth. The albino dinosaur screams in great agony as he then slashes Sid with his claw, cutting his waist and making the predator fall down the cliff and lands hard on the ground, knocking the sloth out cold.

"Oh my god! Sid!" Carrie cried.

She and the others rushes to Sid and Carrie cradles him in her arm as James puts pressure on the wound on Sid's waist.

"Stay with me baby! Please stay with me!" Carrie tearfully pleaded.

Leo growls angrily as he sees Rudy moaning in pain as blood leaks off of his scar on his mouth.

"That sloth will not success next time. Come! We'll flee for now until I can fix your big mouth up" Leo growled.

Leo holds on Rudy as the two villains flee into the jungles as Diego watches them go and roars

"COWARDS!"

"Come on, We gotta get Sid to safety and stop the wound before he bleeds to death" said Manny.

Soon Manny holds Sid with his trunk as James continues putting pressure on the wound while Carrie and the others starts following Manny out of the Plates of Woe. Carrie then tearfully looks at her husband while running as she tearfully whispered

"Please be OK! Please don't die!"

* * *

**Sid's predator side is indestructable!**

**First he destroyed the Guanlong pack**

**Then he almost destroy Rudy**

**Now he's bleeding badly and unconscious because of Rudy!**

**Unfortunately**** Leo and Rudy escaped**

**Will Sid survive?**

**Is his predator side gone from the impact of the fall?**

**What will Carrie and the herd think of Sid now?**

**If Sid is healed, Will he awake as his normal self or his predator self?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	34. Rule Number Six

**Chapter 33: Rule Number Six**

* * *

Meanwhile on another side of the Dinosaur World, Buck and Jonathan were continuing leading Rosy and the other members of the herd back to their own world.

Elisa suddenly groans in pain as the others quickly set their attention on Elisa who just nervously giggled

"Sorry, it's just a pain in the belly, I'll be fine"

"Are you sure lass?" Buck asked.

"Are you sure it's your pups getting ready to be born?" Louis asked.

"No...Not yet...But I think they will soon" Elisa replied.

"Then we best better get you home soon and fast, I let one child get born into this dangerous world, I'm not gonna allow another to end the same way. You should give birth to them at your own home where you'll be safe and sound with your family" said Buck.

"Buck...Do you think I was born here then?" Jonathan asked.

"To be honest mate, I've no idea. I've just found ya as a little baby abandoned in the jungles here like this" said Buck.

"What kind of parent would abandon their own child in the middle of the jungles in a dangerous place like this?" Rosy asked.

"Maybe some really naughty parents" Aiu said.

"Or naughty elves" Granny added.

The others looked at the old sloth who asked

"What? What are you idiots looking at? Do I have something in my teeth?"

"Granny you don't have teeth" Rosy pointed out.

"I know that! That because the elves stole them from me" Granny cracked.

"Granny there are no such things as elves" said Jonathan.

"Actually, you be surprised" said Louis.

"What do you mean?" The crimson teen asked.

"I'll explain later" said Rosy.

"Let's go, Granny needs a...umm...needs a...well...needs...a..." Granny mumbled as she was trying to find the word she was looking for.

"Snack?" Buck asked.

"Oh yes please" Granny gleefully replied.

"Never mind" Buck said.

Granny just grumbled and walks with the others as Louis then feels something wet as he looks down to see water on the ground but turns to Elisa and said

"Elisa? Did you water just break?"

"No Louis, I'm fine" Elisa sighed.

"Then what is this I'm stepping on?" Louis asked.

"I just peed" Granny said.

The others looked at the old sloth in alarmed as Louis freaks out and screams like a female and whimpers

"Ew! Gross! GROSS!"

"Why didn't you tell us you wanted to go to the toilet Granny?" Jonathan asked.

"Eh! I just come and go, It's much easier than wasting my time talking to you fairies" Granny shrugged.

Buck and Jonathan looks at the old sloth in a weird way as Rosy nervously giggled.

"Please excuse my great grandmother, she's a bit whacko"

"Lass, She's nuts" Buck said.

"No thanks I hate nuts, I don't mind mangos though" said Granny.

Buck face palms himself as Rosy and Jonathan shook their heads at Granny's annoyance.

Meanwhile, not far away from where Buck and Jonathan are heading at, Leo was stitching up the wound that the predator side of Sid gave Rudy on his mouth.

"There, Now you will listen to me next time when I say destroy the sloth, I mean DESTROY the sloth not soon, NOW!" Leo growled.

Rudy hisses at the red sloth and Leo just sternly added

"Hey! Be grateful I am still letting you kill that weasel you hate so much"

Suddenly Leo heard familiar voices as he looks out from the bushes to see Buck and the others trying to reach to the Plates of Woe.

"Ah ha...There's the weasel with that pathetic group" Leo evilly grinned.

The moment Rudy can smell Buck, he growls viciously and was about to get up when he stopped after his wounds stung him like fire as the albino Baryonx lies back down.

"Relax you dumb fossil, I'll take care of this" Leo growled.

Rudy hisses loudly as Leo sighed

"Relax! I will not harm or kill that weasel...I'll just capture him and then he's all yours to deal with"

Rudy growls a bit then lies down in hiding as the red sloth prepares himself to attack the group. When Buck and the others got close, Leo makes his move and blocks the way with a giant log, causing the others to jump in alarm.

"What was that?!" Louis panicked.

Soon they heard devious chuckling as they turn to the right to see Leo with a long sword like rock in his paw.

"Hello you miscrets...Miss me?" Leo evilly grinned.

"You!" Buck growled as he points his dino knife at the villain.

"Stay close to me Rosy, I'll protect you" said Jonathan.

The crimson sloth holds the whimpering teenager close to him as he glares at the evil sloth.

"I'm giving you one last chance to stop this madness and leave us be" Buck growled.

"Oh and what are you gonna do? Cut my nails with that dull tooth of yours?" Leo mocked

Buck furiously growls and runs fast to slash Leo's leg twice with his knife, causing the red sloth to yell in pain as the weasel moves back quickly and growled

"Rule number six, NEVER mock the Buckminster or I'll screw you up bad you'll wish you never mocked me!"

"What's rule number four and five?" Granny asked.

"Granny, Not now" Rosy said.

"Argh! You kids are boring" Granny grumbled as she steps back.

Buck then charges at Leo and kicks him in the guts, causing the villain to groan loudly in pain and then Buck kept punching the sloth in the face as the weasel scrathes Leo's eyes hard but not enough to blind him.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" Leo screamed in pain.

"How do you like me now moron?!" Buck yelled and uppercuts Leo on the chin.

Buck then kicks Leo in the gut again and points his knife at his throat.

"Mess with me again and I won't be so easy as I was now" Buck growled.

Leo falls on the ground in agony as Buck smirks and walks back while the group cheers for Buck.

"Way to go Buck!" Rosy cheered.

"Dude! That was awesome" Jonathan asked.

"I just peed again" Granny cheered

"Eeeewww" The others replied in disgusted and moved away from Granny.

"What? Ah you guys are wusses" Granny grumbled.

"You are my hero besides my daddy of course" Aiu cheered.

Buck looks down at the young cub and chuckled

"Thanks lad, the guy had no idea who he was messing with"

Leo groans and looks at Jonathan as he said

"Jonathan...!"

"What?" Jonathan hissed.

"Remember me? We are family" Leo groaned.

"Family? We are NOT related" Jonathan angrily replied.

"Yes...we are...Remember that night you were abandoned in this world as a baby? That was me" Leo growled.

"Wait...I...I..." Jonathan stuttered.

Suddenly it was all becoming clear, the night where Jonathan was abandoned, he only saw a glimpse of a red sloth with brown eyes carrying the baby to the Dinosaur World and leaving him alone in the jungles.

Jonathan looks at Leo closer and gasped

"It was...It was you! You were the one who left me here as a baby"

Leo evilly chuckled as he got up and evilly replied

"So now you know...little brother"

* * *

**Buck has just kicked Leo's butt! BOO YEAH!**

**WHOA! Jonathan is Leo's brother?!**

**Whatever happened to his family?  
**

**Will Rosy and the others still trust Jonathan?**

**Will Granny ever stop peeing in the open and go to the toilet?**

**...OK Maybe not...**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	35. The Truth

**Chapter 34: The Truth**

* * *

"Wait a minute! If you are my older brother, why did you abandon me and...and...where is our parents?" Jonathan asked.

"Hmhmhmhmhm...Oh my dear little brother, so willingly to find the truth about our family, Should I really reveal why I left you there sixteen years old? Should I reveal what has become of our family? Yes...Should I?" Leo evilly mocked.

"TELL ME!" The teenage crimson sloth demanded.

"Ooooh temper, temper" Leo coldly laughed.

"You better tell us the truth now Leo or I'll turn you from a cowardly king to a drama queen" Buck warned as he points his knife at Leo.

"Very well, if you insist...you see, It all started back at my village where our parents and Rosy's mother lived" Leo started.

"She told me the whole story when I was a teenager" Rosy growled.

"Oh really(?) Well...I'm telling my little pipsqueak brother, not you, you stupid worthless brat" Leo hissed.

"You leave her alone" Jonathan warned.

"Ooooh...Someone is protective for someone are we" Leo evilly chuckled.

"Get on with it Leo!" Jonathan snapped.

"Fine...I was the heir to be the leader of the sloth pack where my family lied but I can never be the leader until I'm mated with a female sloth. Many girls rejected me when I asked them" Leo explained.

"Even we can see why!" Buck growled.

Leo just growled before continuing "So anyway, I met Carrie and I thought she was perfect to be my wife for me to be the alpha leader but she's doesn't want to because she loves her precious family...that's when I realise that on the night at the ball we had years ago"

"What happened?" Jonathan sternly asked.

"I asked Carrie in front of everyone to be my wife but she refused and told me in front of everyone I was a jerk. I was humiliated, rejected, and my respect for everyone was destroyed because of her and her precious little family!" Leo growled.

"You deserved it you monster" Louis snapped.

"Quiet weiner" Leo hissed.

"That's not the worse..." Rosy sadly said

"Why? What did he do?" Jonathan asked

"Before Leo, There was a mad wolf name Victor and he decided to make a deal with him that if he kills Carrie's parents and lets Carrie be his wife...then he find a village and let them take over the whole place" said Rosy.

"How could you do that?!" Buck growled.

"You don't deserve to live you unspeakable cad" Granny angrily spatted.

"You should have died when Victor betrayed you and tried to destroy you" Elisa growled.

"What does she mean?" Jonathan asked.

"When I was finally the king of the sloth village, Victor backstabbed me and injured me...Luckily I survived...barely, I was crawling away and manage to stitched myself up...So I went to our parents, Jonathan, and saw you in mother's arms...Father banished me after what I did to Carrie's parents but I didn't back away from them...I asked them to help me kill the sloths and you know what...they can't stand the sight of me, they rejected me again and refused to help me" Leo angrily continues.

"What did you do?" Jonathan asked in concern.

"Hmhmhmhmhmhmm...I killed them" Leo chuckled in a raspy way.

"W-What?!" Jonathan gasped as the others were horrified.

"That's right! I killed them and afterwards I took you here and left you here because I don't wanna waste my time, looking after a stupid runt in the litter like you" Leo evilly replied.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Rosy screamed.

She charges at Leo and begins to beat the red sloth up while Jonathan was shocked to see Rosy raging out on Leo.

"Wooo! Go Rosy, Whoop his butt" Granny cheered.

"Be careful Rosy!" Buck cried.

"I can't look" Louis whimpered while hiding behind Elisa.

"She is so brave" Aiu cheered.

Suddenly Leo smacked Rosy down which causes Jonathan to angrily grabbed Leo and shoves him to the tree hard and punches him hard in the stomach.

"Don't-you-ever-touch-her-again!" Jonathan yells in between punches.

He grabs the red sloth again and throws him down like a wrestler as the others let out a discomforted ooh.

"That's gotta hurt till tomorrow" Granny laughed.

Leo grunts in pain as he looks up and hisses

"Why do you insist on protecting that little brat?"

"Because I care for her...I care for her more than any of you guys think" Jonathan sternly replied.

Leo looks at the female sloth then to Jonathan as he grins evilly and said

"Oh...I get it...You're in love with her aren't you?"

"What?" Rosy softly said in alarm.

Jonathan knew he was caught but not was not the time to admit it as he replied

"I've no idea what you're talking about"

"Don't lie to me little brother, I've being spying on you since I found you guys here...I see the way you look at her and I know how it goes" Leo evilly replied.

"Spying on us? All the time?! Even in my bath times?! You pervert!" Granny cracked.

"Granny, Not now!" The others exclaimed.

"Ah shut up you morons" Granny snapped.

"Jonathan...Is this true...Do you love me?" Rosy asked as she was secretly getting all hopeful for this.

Jonathan knew he cannot keep his crush a secret anymore. So he replied.

"Yes"

Rosy smiles happily as she thinks to herself.

"Oh my god, He DOES love me! Maybe I won't lose him after all"

"She's smiling! She's happy! Maybe she does love me after all" Jonathan hopefully thought to himself.

"Awwww young love (!) Too bad it won't last for long" Leo evilly chuckled as he got up and points his claws to Rosy.

"You leave her alone" Jonathan growled.

As soon as Leo strikes, Jonathan grabs him and the two sloths struggled with each other.

"We got to help Jonathan!" Elisa cried.

"No! Don't! Get Rosy out of here!" Jonathan shouted.

"But Jonathan-!" Elisa started.

"No buts, Just get Rosy out of here now!" Jonathan shouted.

"Jonathan..." Rosy whimpered.

"Go with the others Rosy, I'll be fine" Jonathan assured as he keeps fighting Leo.

Rosy sadly looks at the others who looked at Rosy in concern until the female sloth whimpered

"Be careful Jonathan"

She soon leaves with the others as Buck took the others to safety.

"You can't protect them forever little brother" Leo angrily snapped.

"You just watch me Leo! I'll make sure they'll never see you again!" Johnny snapped back.

"Is that so? You are a disgrace to this family" Leo hisses as he punches Johnny down.

Before Leo could chase the others, Jonathan grabs the red sloth's leg and pulls him down.

"No Leo! The only disgrace in this family is you" The crimson sloth growled and beats the older sloth up.

When Johnny stopped and got back up, he added

"By the way, you should quit trying to make people feel bad, It's not working as you think as it is anymore Leo"

He was about to leave when he heard Leo getting up as the young male groaned

"Can't you just give up for goodness sake? This is getting stupid"

"You can't leave me like this! I am your big brother and you WILL not overpower me!" Leo roared as he getting very furious.

"You're not my brother and you will NEVER be my brother" Jonathan growled.

Leo screamed in anger as he charges at his little brother until the younger male dodges Leo and finally hits Leo on the back of the head as hard as he can, causing the older sloth to be knocked out cold on the ground.

"No wonder he gets into trouble like this" Jonathan sighed in annoyance.

He then drags Leo to the tree and ties him up real good with vines as he sternly said

"There, That ought to stop you from harming anyone anymore _brother_"

He then walks away but then stops as he turns around and angrily adds

"I will never forgive you for what you did to me all those years ago and for what you did to mum and dad...You are no brother of mine...And I will never be your brother..."

And with that, he leaves the area, unknown that Rudy was watching the entire scenario as he was growling at the crimson sloth and waits for him to leave before going to Leo and growls at the unconscious sloth.

* * *

**Jonathan has defeated Leo...maybe**

**And it seems Jonathan has revealed his crush for Rosy**

**But what happens when they talk about it together?**

**What about Sid? Will he be OK?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	36. A Passionate Beast

**Chapter 35: A Passionate Beast**

**NOTE: Chapter Re-edited**

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the Plates of Woe, Carrie and the others were carrying an unconscious Sid to safety.

"We better find someplace safe or Sid will bleed to death" said Manny.

Soon they found a tiny cave not too far away as Manny then adds

"Quick! In here"

The others went into the tiny cave as Manny places the sloth on the ground as James continue putting pressure on the blood wound.

"Diego! Quick! Get some leaves!" Manny said.

"OK" Diego nodded and rushes off.

"Toby! Get some water" Manny added.

"OK Manny" Toby replied.

"I'll help you" said Sierra.

The two wolves then went off as Carrie tearfully holds Sid by the back of the head while stroking his cheek with her other paw.

"Oh Sid...My poor Sid...What has become of you?" Carrie sobbed.

"His predator side is out of control...The poor guy...All because of Leo" James sadly replied.

"I felt so bad for Shelly, Egbert and Yoko...They didn't deserved to die" Manny sadly added.

Carrie and James nodded as the others returned with the items to heal Sid.

"OK everyone stay back, I got this" said James as he begins to heal Sid up with his medical experience.

Carrie huddles with Manny as the mammoth looks at the tearful pink sloth and said

"He'll be fine"

Soon James was finished fixing the wound up and wrapping the leaf bandages on Sid as the orange sloth said

"He'll be fine, He just needs some rest"

"Do you think he'll wake up as Sid again or will he still be a predator when awaken?" Toby asked.

"I...I'm not sure" Carrie sniffed as she was so concerned about her husband.

"We'll get some things to eat for the night, You guys stay and keep an eye on Sid, in case he wakes up" said Sierra.

"OK" said Manny.

Both Sierra, Toby and Diego went off to find some food while Manny, James and Carrie watches over Sid for an hour when suddenly Sid was awake as Carrie was the first to see him awake.

"Sid!" Carrie gasped.

The other two males look over to see the yellow sloth awake and the mammoth said

"Sid, Are you OK?"

The yellow sloth just looked around without answering as James was confused that if Sid was back to his normal self or not. He leans forward to Sid and said

"Sid, You Ok there buddy?"

Sid looks at James for a moment until he was suddenly growling and hissing at James when the trio realises he was still in his predator side.

"Uh-oh!" James gasped.

Sid whacks James away to the ground as Carrie screamed in fright. The predator got up and heads for James when Manny grab his paw with his trunk and angrily shouts

"Knock it off Sid! This isn't you! You're not a monster!"

The predator roars at Manny and slashes his trunk, causing the mammoth to shout to agony before the savage sloth pushes Manny to the wall like a rugby player, hurting the mammoth more.

James got up and grabs Sid as he tries to hold him down while Carrie watches helplessly and has no idea what to do.

"Sid! Please! Don't do this! You're not a predator! You're not savage! Control yourself please!" James desperately pleaded with Sid.

But it was too late, the predator side was too strong for Sid to control as the savage sloth grabs James's throat and throws him to Manny like a football, instantly hurting the two mammals to the ground.

"Sid! Stop it!" Carrie cried.

The predator instantly turns to Carrie and snarls ferociously at her as James groans in pain and said

"Carrie! Run!"

Carrie tried to flee but the predator pins her down to the ground as he was growling and snarling at the crying female sloth.

"Sid! Please! Don't hurt me! Please!" Carrie cried.

Sid was about to attack when Carrie cried

"I know you're in there! Come back to me! I love you Sid!"

Suddenly the predator halted and looks at the pink sloth as the predator suddenly remembers the memories that he and Carrie did together.

* * *

_"How do you do? I'm Sid! Sid the sloth" Sid happily greeted as he offers his paw._

_The pink sloth looks at the paw for a moment then smiles a little bit as she softly smiles and shakes it._

_"What's your name?" Sid kindly asked._

_The pink sloth pauses for a moment then looks at Sid and replies_

_"Carrie...My name is Carrie"_

* * *

_"Hey there, Lovely morning, Glad that it's not pouring, I'm happy as a feather and I'm walking with Carrietta and I-"_

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait! Did you just call me Carietta?" Carrie asked as she lifts up an eyebrow and looks at Sid confusingly._

_"Umm...Yeah" Sid nervously replied._

_"Please don't call me that Sid" said Carrie._

_"Sorry" Sid apologized._

_"Its fine" said Carrie as she pats Sid's shoulder and continues walking back to the cave then Sid begins singing again._

_"Dear old dear what's the matter, with this girl name Carrietta?"_

_"Sid!" Carrie exclaimed as she looks at Sid deviously._

_"Sorry! I didn't mean to" Sid chuckled._

_"Oh yeah! Sure you did (!)" Carrie playfully scoffed as she smirks at Sid._

_"I won't do it again, I swear!" Sid replied._

_"You promise?" Carrie asked_

_"I promise!" Sid smiles at the pink sloth._

_"Alright" said Carrie and they began walking again as Sid smiles and begins singing once again._

_"Oh my heart is so alive when I'm with-"_

_"Don't you dare say it" Carrie deviously warned as she turns around and smiles deviously at Sid while pointing a claw at him._

_"...Carrie" Sid sings the ending of his sing along._

_"Thank you" Carrie thanked._

_She walks for a moment but was stopped when Sid quickly sang_

_"Known as Carrietta"_

_"Oooooh! You are so annoying!" Carrie laughed._

_Sid runs off from her as he playfully teases her by singing._

_"Carrietta, Carrietta, I like the name, it suits you better!"_

_"Oh that is it!" Carrie deviously laughs as she starts to chase Sid back to the cave._

* * *

_"Sid...When you told me that you love me, I believed you...it's just...I didn't want to hurt you...I didn't want you to suffer the same faith my family...that's why I left you earlier"_

_"Really? I thought it was because you didn't love me" said Sid being honestly._

_"Are you kidding me? Of course I love you Sid, I really do! But I don't want to hurt you!" Carrie replied as she smiles at Sid._

_"Carrie! I understand how you feel but there's nothing to be scared of anymore! You have me and you have the herd to help you! Let me be there for you! Give me a chance and I promise nothing bad will tear us apart" Sid warmly said to Carrie._

_Carrie looks at Sid with hopeful eyes as she said "You promise"_

_"I promise" Sid replied._

_Carrie gets up with Sid and holds his hands and said_

_"You're the most wonderful sloth I have ever met in my entire life! You were always there for me whenever I felt alone! I love you so much Sid"_

_"And you are the most beautifulness sloth I have ever met! You really changed my life! I will always love you Carrie and that's a promise" said Sid._

_"Oh Sid! Thank you!" Carrie sobbed happily and soon they looked at each other for a moment then they leaned closer to each other and at long last, they kissed for the first time._

_As they kissed, fireflies appeared and they glow with wonderful lights as Sid and Carrie parted their lips from each other._

* * *

_"Carrie, I love you so much! You mean everything to me and you are what I want to be with for the rest of my life, I love you more than the whole Ice Age itself...So Carrie... Will you do the honor of being my wife?" Sid proposed._

_Carrie gasps as she looks at Sid for a moment then she starts to sob tears of joy._

_"Oh Sid!" Carrie cried happily and she hugs Sid._

_Sid and Carrie then looked into each other's eyes as they were on their knees, close to each other as Sid wraps his arms around Carrie's waist and Carrie wraps her arms around Sid's shoulders._

_"So...What do you say Carrie, will you be my wife?" Sid asked as he smiles at Carrie lovingly._

_"Yes, Yes I will Sid!" Carrie happily replied as she smiles back at Sid and soon they lean closer once more and kissed._

_As they kissed, Carrie knew that her nightmares are over, thanks to Sid and her new family. Soon they part from their kiss, Carrie said softly to Sid "I love you so much Sid"_

_"I love you too Carrie, so very much" Sid said lovingly to Carrie as he gently pulls her into another kiss._

* * *

As soon as he remembers, the predator in Sid spoke in a raspy whisper

"Carrie..."

"Sid? Do you remember me now?" Carrie whimpered.

Sid then nods as Carrie tearfully hugs Sid in relief but was stopped when Sid makes her face him as he snarls and then lunges for her neck.

"CARRIE!" James shouted as he was to get up.

"James! Wait!" Manny shouted as he halts the orange sloth.

The males then saw Sid kissing and licking her neck and shoulder passionately as the pink sloth gasps and shivers in amazement.

"Oh...I see" James nodded.

"I think Sid's love side has returned" Manny nodded.

Soon the predator looks at Carrie and kisses her passionately while the female sloth was surprised and uneasy at first but surrenders to the predator's passion.

When the kiss parted, Carrie gasped

"Sid...Wow..."

Soon the predator carried his wife on his back and runs out of the cave with her.

"Carrie!" James exclaimed.

"This is not good" Manny said in concern.

Just then the others had returned and saw Manny and James on the ground.

"Guys? What's going on?" Diego asked in confusion.

"Where's Carrie and Sid?" Toby asked in alarmed.

"What happened here?" Sierra asked in concern.

"Let's just say...things got a little rough" said James.

Meanwhile, Sid was running through the jungles of the Dinosaur World with Carrie on his back as the female sloth was concerned on where they were going.

"Sid?! Where are we going?!" Carrie cried.

Soon the predator took Carrie to a river as they went under the waterfall. Sid then lays his wife on the ground and crawls on top of her.

"W-What are you doing?" Carrie asked in concern.

The predator just growled a bit as he licks Carrie for a moment until he passionately kisses Carrie on the lips. The female sloth was surprised that Sid is feeling passionate in his predator form as she resists and tries to leave but the predator kept stopping her and passionately continues licking and kissing all over her.

"Sid, please! This isn't safe here! We must get back!" Carrie pleaded.

The predator refused and continues what he was doing until Carrie makes him faces her and added

"Sid, please! This is not the right time"

The savage sloth growls at Carrie who sternly said

"Excuse me but there's no need to growl at me, I AM your wife mister"

The predator suddenly carries the pink sloth to the rocky wall and kisses her passionately while the female resisted at first but slowly she feels a passionate feeling inside her that urges her to surrender to Sid as she gives up and replied

"Ok...You win, We'll stay here for the night"

The predator gave Carrie a devious grin as he then kisses his wife through the entire night under the night sky of the river.

* * *

**It seems Sid has little control of his predator side**

**He remembers Carrie**

**But he took her somewhere to have a romantic night with her**

**What happens if Sid returns to normal again?**

**How will the herd react to Sid now when he returns with Carrie?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	37. Young Love

**Chapter 36: Young Love**

* * *

Meanwhile Buck and the others took Rosy to safety inside another cave that is also empty.

Rosy was panicking as she was so worried for Jonathan when Buck goes to her and said

"Relax lass, If I know Jonathan, he'll be fine"

"He's stronger than Leo and we know it Rosy" Elisa assured.

"Ah he's screwed" Granny just shrugged.

"Granny! Shut up!" Aiu angrily snapped.

"Don't you tell me to shut up kitty" Granny cracked.

"I will say what I want to you, you old hag" Aiu growled.

"Why you whippersnapper, Come here and I'll whoop you butt and bury you in the ground" Granny snapped.

"Bring it on wicked witch" Aiu snapped back.

"Knock it off you two seriously" Louis sternly said as he breaks up the fight.

"Bite me, wiener" Granny spatted.

"His name is Louis" Aiu sternly said.

"Ah whatever" Granny grumblied.

Buck and Elisa shook their heads in annoyance as the weasel looks at the female wolf and asked

"Are they always like this?"

"Pretty much yeah" Elisa nodded.

Rosy was looking down as she thinks to herself.

"Jonathan loves me...He cares about me...I never felt this way before and I love it...He's so handsome, so kind and gentle...I hope he's OK or I'll never forgive myself...Please let him be OK"

Soon they heard footsteps coming towards them as Buck got out his knife and growls

"Boys, Get the ladies together"

Aiu and Louis got the ladies together with them except for Granny who stands next to Buck with her walking stick and said

"Ya ain't fighting this alone mister, I'm joining in the butt whooping"

"You are one crazy lass" Buck replied.

"A crazy lass who can whoop a butt a thousand times within a minute" Granny added.

"Rrrright" Buck slowly nodded.

Soon they heard the footsteps coming close to them as Buck and Granny was ready to fight whoever is coming. Suddenly Jonathan appeared in the entrance as Buck and Rosy smiled happily to see Jonathan alive when suddenly Granny yelled

"CHAAAAAARGE!"

She charges at Jonathan as Buck yelled "Granny no!"

But it was too late, Granny was whacking Jonathan's legs with her walking stick.

"Take that you wicked fiend! I'll whoop your butt so hard, your grand children won't sit down" Granny snapped.

"Ow! What the? Ow! Granny! It's me! Jonathan! Ow!" The crimson sloth yelled in pain.

Granny trips Jonathan over and pulls his hair

"You don't fool me Leo! That's a wig! Come on! Hand over the disguise you shape shifting bozo!" Granny snapped.

"Granny! Stop! That's Jonathan!" Rosy angrily cried as she runs to her and snatches her walking stick away.

"Ay! What are you doing?" Granny angrily cracked.

"That's not Leo! That's Jonathan!" Rosy angrily snapped.

Granny looks at the teenage male sloth who was rubbing his legs in pain as the old sloth then said

"Oh it is him"

She then looks at the teenage sloth lovingly and said

"Hello big boy, How are you doing?"

"Go away Granny" Jonathan sternly replied.

"Ah you teenage punks have no respect for your elders nowadays" Granny grumbled as she grabs her walking stick and walks away.

Rosy helps Jonathan and hugs him close as she said

"Jonathan I'm so glad you're OK"

"I'm alright Rosy, It's OK" Jonathan comforted the teenage sloth.

Buck smiles at the reunion moment and looks at the others who nodded as the weasel then said

"We're gonna find some food for the night, You two stay here and keep an eye on the place"

As soon as Buck and the others left the cave, leaving the two teenage sloths alone, Rosy looks at Jonathan and asked

"Is it true what Leo said? Do you...Do you love me?"

Jonathan knew he has to tell the truth so he took Rosy paws in his and replied

"Rosy, from the moment I met you...I kinda had a crush on you because you're so beautiful" said Jonathan.

"I see" said Rosy as she was blushing.

"But from the past few days we've being together, I'm growing more and more in love with you" Jonathan admitted.

"Why?" Rosy asked.

"Why? Because not only you're beautiful, you are sweet, kind, brave and the most caring girl I've ever met in my entire life" said Jonathan.

"You mean that?" Rosy gasped in alarm.

"Of course I do, I love you Rosy and I want to protect you and take care of you" Jonathan replied.

Rosy looks at Jonathan with tears in her eyes as she was touched by Jonathan's feelings for her. Before Jonathan, no other teenage boy ever wanted to be with Rosy and now she feels special that Jonathan really loves and cares for her.

"Jonathan, I have something I want to tell you too" Rosy sniffed.

"What is it Rosy?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm in love with you as well" Rosy replied.

"You are?" Jonathan asked with a hopeful smile on his face.

"Yeah, Look I know this sounds a little typical for most romantic couples but I'll say this, You are handsome, you're strong and you're the only boy in the world who really cares for me and wants to protect me" said Rosy.

"Really?" The crimson sloth asked.

"Yes, No boy back at my world wanted to talk to me or be with me...You are the only boy I know who listens to me and understands me and I want to spend the rest of my days with you" Rosy replied as she was admitting her truth feelings to Jonathan.

The crimson sloth holds Rosy close to him and asked

"Would you still love me now that we know who I am?"

"Of course Jonathan, You may be Leo's little brother sadly but that doesn't mean you are him, you're better than him and I know that too. I love you no matter what Jonathan" Rosy replied as she gave Jonathan a warm smile.

"I love you Rosy...my beautiful girl" Jonathan warmly replied.

He holds her close as Rosy was blushing hard and looks away as Jonathan chuckled.

"What is it?"

"You don't have to be my boyfriend if you don't want to, I don't wanna force you Jonathan. This is your choice" Rosy replied.

"Hey, look at me Rosy" Jonathan sweetly said.

The female sloth looks at the handsome sloth who then kisses her for the first time in much to the young female's surprise. She then closes her eyes and enjoyed the kiss as tears went down from her eyes because she knew her dream has come true, she has someone to be with her, someone who understands her and loves her for who she is.

Jonathan is very happy too, he has a girl who is sweet to him, loving to him and still loves him for who he is.

When they parted the kiss, Jonathan gave Rosy a sexy smile and asked.

"Does that answer your question baby?"

Rosy smiles happily and nuzzles his chest, saying

"I love you Jonathan"

Jonathan nuzzles Rosy and replied

"I love you too Rosy"

The two sloths then kissed each other again as they didn't realises that the others have returned and are smiling at the couple except for Granny who was at the bushes puking from the love sight.

Elisa sees her and groans

"Some people are just idiots at understand love"

"That, lad, I agree with you" Buck nods as the others watches the new happy couple.

* * *

**Yaaay! Rosy and Jonathan are together now! 3**

**What about Sid and Carrie?**

**What happens with them now?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	38. Never Gonna Stop Loving You

**Chapter 37: Never Gonna Stop Loving You**

* * *

The next morning, Sid wakes up as he was back to his normal self as he looks down to see Carrie sleeping beside him. He then looks around the scenario and can see that he's under the waterfall.

"Where the heck am I?" Sid yawned.

Soon Carrie slowly wakes up as she yawns that manages to got Sid's attention as he smiles and said

"Morning"

He kisses his wife on the forehead as Carrie yawned

"Morning honey"

Suddenly she notices that Sid was back to normal as he eyes widened and gasped in alarmed.

"Sid?"

"Yeah what's wrong?" Sid asked.

Carrie just hugged him and nuzzles him as the sloth was confused and asked

"Carrie? What's the matter?"

"You're back to normal! You're no longer a predator" Carrie happily cried.

"What do you mean?" Sid confusingly asked.

Carrie looks at the sloth and asked

"You mean...you don't remember what happened last night?"

"I...I don't know...Last night I..." Sid started

Suddenly within the sight of blood on his claws, Sid had a couple of flashbacks of what happened to him and the dino kids last night with Leo, Rudy and the Raptors.

Sid looked horrified and looks at Carrie and whimpers

"A-Are my dino kids...?"

Carrie sadly nods and holds Sid and whispers

"I'm so sorry"

Sid then bursts to tears as he holds onto his wife and weeps for his dino children who are now gone like their mother.

"W-What did I do?" Sid sobbed.

"I...I don't know when they died...you must have lost control because your predator side broke free and you killed the guanlong pack...which explains the blood on your paws" Carrie sadly explained.

"R-Really?!" Sid gasped in horror.

"Yes...you then tried to destroy Rudy and Leo by yourself" Carrie replied.

"What happened in the end of that?" Sid asked.

"Well you're not dead but he did manage to give you a bad wound on your belly" said Carrie.

She points to the wound on Sid's belly as he looks at it and yelps in alarm.

"No wonder I feel sore when I woke up" Sid replied.

"Yeah" Carrie nodded.

"D-Did I do anything else?" Sid frightfully asked.

"Well after when we healed you up, you woke up in your predator form and attacked James and Manny" Carrie replied.

"Oh no!" Sid gasped in horror.

"Don't worry, I don't think they're hurt that much...Anyway you were going to attack me then suddenly you remember me and...You took me away" Carrie continued.

Sid then suddenly remembers from when he remembers Carrie to the point where he spends last night with her under the waterfall.

"Oh my god, I think I remember now! I gave you too many rough kisses" Sid gasped.

"Well yeah, you gave me a hicky on my neck last night" said Carrie.

"Oooooh! Are you OK?" Sid asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, sure it hurt at first but it felt good in the end" Carrie shrugged.

Sid couldn't believe that he did all those things in his predator form. He felt like a monster, a beast with the rage of a thousand fires or a dinosaur with a blood thirst for the kill.

"This is all my fault" Sid whimpered.

"It's not your fault Sid, It's Leo! It's because of him you lost control" Carrie soothed.

"No! It IS my fault! I'm a monster! A powerful and uncontrollable monster" Sid panicked.

"Ssssh calm down Sid, We'll find figure out something together" Carrie assured him.

"No! You don't understand! As long as I'm with you, you're in danger" Sid sadly said.

"Sid you didn't harm me last night, I highly doubt you'll ever harm me again even if you are a predator, I still love you and I don't wanna lose you" Carrie replied.

"You have lost me already" Sid sadly sighed.

Carrie looks at her husband surprisingly and asked

"What?"

"I said you already lost me?" Sid softly replied.

"How?" Carrie asked.

"Carrie...I'm a monster now...I lost the fight with my predator side...This is who I am now...I harmed you and I harmed the others...I failed to protect those I love...including our Rosy...Just go, Leave me be and find someone who can do better than me" Sid sobbed.

Carrie was horrified at what her husband was saying as she quickly goes down to him and holds his face to make him look at her as Sid can see Carrie sternly looking at him and she sternly said

"How could you say that? How could you think that you, Sid the sloth, are a monster or a bad father and husband?!"

"Because I am" Sid defeatingly replied.

"Stop it! Stop saying things like that! I've being your wife for eighteen years and not once, have I ever thought or even say that you are a monster or a bad father or a bad husband! I have not once have denied you, hated you, abandoned you or even gone against you! I love you Sid...but you got to stop blaming yourself for everything that has happened to you...True there are times when we failed to save one another but that's not our fault do you hear me?" Carrie chocked as tears was pouring from her eyes.

"But I..." Sid sadly started.

"Sid, listen to me! You've being a wonderful husband and a lovely father...We've been through stuff like this but we never give up, we're stronger than anything they throw at us do you understand me? If we can beat Carlotta and Victor, then there's nothing we cannot do to stop Leo, understand?" Carrie sobbed.

Sid looks at her wife who was crying as she then continues

"I will never leave you...I will never abandon you...I made a promise that I will always be yours till the day I die and there's no way, I mean, NO WAY I will EVER stop loving you and I will never leave you behind Sid! You never stopped loving me and you've always being there for me from the very beginning...So if you think that I'm going to turn around and leave you behind and stop loving you, Then think again because I will never ever do that, do you hear me? I love you so very much Sid the sloth and I will always love you forever and ever till the end of time!"

By the time Carrie finishes, she holds Sid close and was crying on her chest. Sid felt so guilty and ashamed for thinking of leaving Carrie behind to try and protect her when in fact, he'll only hurt Carrie and himself and won't even guarantee her protection if he leaves her behind.

Sid started sobbing as he holds his wife close and strokes her hair.

"I'm so sorry Carrie, I'm very sorry" Sid tearfully apologised.

Carrie looks at her husband and strokes his face as she tearfully replied

"It's OK Sid, Everything will be OK! We will find a way to fix this! Just promise me you won't leave me"

"I will never leave you Carrie. I love you so much" Sid sobbed.

Carrie smiles warmly at Sid as she tries his tears away while Sid did the same as the female sloth then pulls her husband into a lovely kiss as they hold onto it.

When they parted, Sid and Carrie got up from the ground and the pink sloth asked

"Feeling better now Sid?"

"Yeah. You?" Sid asked.

"Yes I am. Come on, we got to find the others" said Carrie.

"OK" Sid nodded.

Soon the two sloths got out from under the waterfall when suddenly they bumped into someone as they both jumped in alarmed.

When they saw the creature going to the ground and whimpering in fear, Sid looks closely and recognises the creature as he gasped

"Dad?!"

The creature looks up to see Sid and to Carrie and Sid's surprise, it was Milton, Sid's father!

"Sid?" Milton asked.

"Uh-oh" Carrie softly said as she was feeling about this.

* * *

**Awwww that was a lovely scene :')**

**But what the?!**

**Milton (Sid's father) is here in the Dinosaur World?**

**Uh-oh!**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	39. Milton and The Herd

**Chapter 38: Milton and The Herd**

* * *

Sid and Carrie were very surprised that Milton, Sid's father, is here in the Dinosaur World.

"You again?! What are you doing here?" Carrie sternly asked.

"Me? What are you two doing here?" Milton asked.

Sid then remembers the pain and rejection his family gave him through all those years as his predator side suddenly controls him again. The sloth begins to growl at Milton as the older sloth notices his son's change of behaviour.

"Sid? What the heck is wrong with you?" Milton asked.

Carrie looks at Sid who just growls in vicious way

"You..."

Carrie gasped in horror as she realises Sid was back to his predator side as she looks at Milton and said

"Go!"

"What?" Milton asked in confusion.

"Get out of here!" Carrie angrily shouted.

"Why?" Milton asked.

"Because your son will kill you if you stay here" Carrie angrily replied.

"Kill me? Sid doesn't even hurt mammals" Milton replied.

Suddenly Milton felt Sid's hard grip on his neck as the predator lifts the older sloth up in air while being choked by Sid.

"Argh! Argh! S-Sid! What are you doing?!" Milton gasped.

Sid just roared in Milton's face and with one powerful throw, he sends Milton flying to the tree and the older sloth hits it hard as Milton falls to the ground in pain.

Carrie looks at her predator husband and cried

"Sid, Stop it! Please!"

The predator ignored her as he makes his way to Milton as the groaning sloth looks up to see his son growling at him.

"S-Sid! Please" Milton begged.

The predator just grabbed Milton's left leg and swings him to the tree again like a whip as Milton back was so sore by the impact.

Sid was about to kill Milton by pinning him to the tree and chocking the sloth with his claws.

"S-Sid! Stop it! I can't breathe!" Milton gasped as he was gasping for air.

Suddenly Sid was pinned down by Diego as Milton falls to the ground coughing.

"Sid, Knock it off!" Diego exclaimed.

The predator snarled at Diego and tries to attack the sabre when Toby pins his arms down as Manny, James and Sierra appeared to Carrie.

"Carrie!" James exclaimed.

"James!" Carrie gasped as she hugs her big brother.

"Are you OK? Did Sid hurt you?" James asked in concern.

"No James, he didn't harm me" Carrie replied.

"Are you sure?" James asked again.

"Never mind me James! I'm fine, It's Sid we need to help now" Carrie snapped.

"Right sorry" James apologized.

Sid calms down and looks around to see the herd watching him in concern.

"Sid, don't you remember me? It's me Diego! Your best friend" Diego tries to bring his friend back to his senses.

The predator then looks at Diego and grumbles the words

"D...ie...go"

"Yes Sid, It's me Diego" Diego replied.

Soon Sid returns to him normal self as he groans a bit and rubs his head.

"What happened?" Sid groaned.

"Sid! You're back" Toby cheered.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Sid asked.

"You're fine honey" Carrie assured.

"Oh no! I lose control again didn't I" Sid sadly groaned.

"I'm afraid so" Carrie sadly nodded.

"Not to mention you went all rampaging on us Sid" Manny sternly said.

"I said get over it you stupid idiot" James sternly snapped as he smacks Manny on the trunk.

"Ow! Why you little-!" Manny growled.

"Enough!" Diego angrily snapped.

The two males just grumbled with each other and look away.

"I feel terrible" Sid sadly said.

"It's alright Sid, we'll find a way to help you" Sierra reassured the sloth.

"Now that we got this situation control, I just want to know what he is doing here" said Carrie as she helps Milton up despite her hated for him.

"Is that Sid's dad?" Diego asked.

"Oh great (!) Not him again!" Toby groaned.

"Oh god! Not you guys again" Milton groaned.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Manny asked the older sloth.

"I can ask you the same question tubby" Milton scoffed.

Manny gave him a glare as Milton added

"OK fine, I was abandoned here by Eunice" said Milton.

"What?" Carrie asked in confusion.

"That's my mother" Sid added.

"Oh yeah" Carrie nodded.

"So this is the father you told me about Sid?" James asked.

"Yes" Sid nodded.

"I'm sorry but can anyone please explain to me what is going on here?" Sierra asked.

"Well it started when Sid's family abandoned him, thus meeting me shortly" said Manny.

"Then a few years later when Peaches was a teenager, they lied to Sid that they love him and visit him, only for them to leave Granny behind and abandoned Sid" Diego added.

"And when I was with the herd, they tried to take Sid away from us to Victor" said Toby.

"And boy did Carrie told them off" Manny laughed.

"Oh really?" James asked feeling interested.

"Well..." Carrie started as she starts explaining what happened when she confronted Sid's so called family.

* * *

_Soon the fours sloths were tied up together as the herd was furious with them._

_"How dare you try to take Sid to a mad wolf? Why would you four even try to do that to Sid? He's your son, He's your own fresh and blood" Manny angrily yells at the sloths._

_"He's nothing but a mistake, an accident!" Eunice shouted back._

_"W-What?" Sid gasped._

_"Your mother is right Sid, You're just a stupid worthless bug of a sloth" Milton added._

_"You stink worse than me" Fungus also added._

_"Yeah, we never wanted you, and the truth is we abandoned you because we hate you to be bone" Marshall smirked._

_Sid was in shocked, horror as he couldn't believe that one of the worst fears has come true, His family hates him so much._

_The poor sloth runs back to the Sanctuary in tears._

_"SID!" The herd exclaimed as they sadly watched the sloth running inside, crying._

_"Good riddance to that moron" Marshall chuckled._

_Carrie has had enough of them as she furiously goes to Marshall and slaps him hard in the face._

_"OW!" Marshall exclaims in pain._

_"You can't hit my darling son!" Eunice angrily exclaimed._

_"I DON'T CARE!" Carrie angrily screamed._

_The herd and the four sloths jumped in surprise by Carrie's mood as the herd steps back._

_"Oh boy, she's furious now" Manny whispered to the two female mammoths._

_"This'll be good" Diego smirked._

_Sid watches from outside as he sees Carrie deeply furious with his so called family._

_"Now you four listen to me good...What you done to Sid from his childhood to now was very nasty and horrible of you...Do you ever stop to think about the pain and suffering you brought Sid theses past years?...Do you ever think or are you four stupid?" Carrie angrily yet softly said._

_"Hey we're not-!" Milton was about to protested when Carrie glared at him, causing him to stop._

_"Let me ask you something, what has Sid ever done to you? What has Sid ever done to deserve your hated and uncaring attitude?" Carrie angrily demanded._

_The four sloths refused to answered Carrie as she just sternly adds_

_"Oh I see, you guys think he's just stupid and ugly"_

_Fungus and Marshall chuckled as Carrie got more furious and clutches her paws as she growls_

_"Well let me tell you guys something...You four are the most stupidest, the ugliest and most worthless excuses for sloths I've seen in my life"_

_"How dare you?! You can't speak to us like that?!" Eunice bellowed._

_"SHUT UP!" Carrie screamed at Eunice._

_The two of them glared at each other as Carrie then sternly threats_

_"I swear to you right now, if you open your mouth and say another word, I'll gag__**you**__with a field mouse"_

_Eunice continues to stay silent as Carrie added_

_"That's what I thought"_

_"May I ask you something miss?" Milton nervously asked._

_Carrie sternly looks at Milton and replied "...I guess so"_

_"Who are you?" Milton asked._

_Carrie smirks at the sloths and proudly replied_

_"I am Carrie, Sid's wife"_

_"WHAT?!" The four sloths exclaimed in shocked._

_"That's right, I am Sid's wife and this is our daughter" Carrie proudly replied._

_"Ha! You just wasted your life miss, you should have gone with me" Marshall flirted._

_"Urgh! No way, even I have standards" Carrie scoffed as she smiles at Sid who just walked up to her and kisses him._

_"You know something guys? I don't care what you say about me" Sid smirked._

_"What do you mean?" Eunice sternly asked._

_"You guys may think I'm stupid and worthless, Well I'm proud to tell you, I'm not stupid and I'm not worthless" Sid proudly replied._

_"What?" Milton asked._

_"You see this herd, I made this herd and without me, this herd is nothing, so I'm not a screw up here! You guys are" Sid replied as the herd smiles at him._

_"How dare you?!" Eunice hissed_

_"No mum...It's true, You guys never stop to see that I try so hard to give you guys the love you could have wanted...But to you guys, You didn't want it...So I'm tired of trying to think of you otherwise, You're not the family I want anymore...The herd is my true family" Sid proudly replied._

_Carrie then kisses Sid again as Manny then said_

_"OK, what do we do now with you four?"_

_"I have an idea" Sid replied._

_Soon they were at the beach and Manny places the tied up sloths on an small iceberg._

_"Oh Precious" Granny called out._

_Soon the whale comes out as the four sloths gasped in horror._

_"That's Precious?!" Marshall squealed._

_"Precious! Be a dear and take the trash out to the other side of the island" Granny asked._

_Precious replied as he sticks his tongue out on the four sloths and puts the screaming sloths in his mouth._

_Soon Precious went back under water as he did as Granny asked him._

_"Bye Precious! Come back soon" Granny waved goodbye._

* * *

"Damn Carrie, I never knew that. I'm proud of you" said James as he hugs his little sister.

"Thank you" Carrie thanked.

"Now that does beg the question on what the heck happened with you?" Diego asked the older sloth as he got close to Milton with a small glare on his face.

"After that confrontation, we were stuck in the whale for hours until it spits us out to another island" Milton continued.

"I see..." Sierra nodded.

"Well I say that you deserved it after what you guys did to Sid" Sierra replied.

"Yeah, I mean who the heck are you to just abandoned your own son and leave him to be alone?" James sternly said to Milton.

"You don't understand...I never wanted to abandoned Sid or say those awful things to him" Milton sadly said.

"Yeah right (!)" Diego scoffed.

"I am NOT lying" Milton sternly replied.

"And why should we believe you?" Manny angrily asked.

"Because I can explain everything" Milton replied.

The herd looks at one another in confusion as Carrie asked

"What do you mean by everything?"

"I want to tell Sid the truth...about everything...including his mother"

"Eunice?" Carrie asked.

Milton sadly looks at the pink sloth and replied

"No...his actual mother"

* * *

**Sid's predator side tried to kill Milton**

**But Diego stopped him in time**

**Now they're wondering why's Milton here?**

**And it seems Milton is about to explain everything**

**Including about Sid's actual mother**

**Wait! Sid's actual mother?**

**What happens next?  
**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	40. Milton's Tale

**Chapter 39: Milton's Tale**

* * *

Sid looks at his father as he was very shocked of what his father just said

"My real mother? What do you mean my real mother?" Sid asked.

"Eunice was your stepmother" Milton sadly replied.

"What?" Both Sid and Carrie said in confusion.

Milton sadly sighs and begins to confess

"It all began when I met your real mother, her name was Katrina"

"What a nice name" said Sierra.

"We were close to each other since our teenage years and we got married, Those days with Katrina was the best days of my life and then we have you Sid and thus you only made my life better" Milton continued as he warmly smiles at Sid.

Sid was surprised since he never saw his father warmly smile to him for the first time.

"If that's true then why on earth did you not act that way with Sid all those years ago?" Manny sternly asked.

"Well...Katrina died from giving birth to Sid but I didn't blame him for that, I promise Katrina that I would protect Sid no matter what...that was until the day that I regretted so much" said Milton.

"What's that?" Diego asked.

"Meeting Eunice, Katrina's spoiled rotten sister" said Milton.

"What happened?" James asked.

"Eunice hated Katrina all her life, Eunice always wanted the attention, the spotlight even she grew jealous of her dating me" said Milton.

"And you didn't like her?" Carrie asked.

"Are you kidding? I hated that woman, she looked like a banshee and she acts like one" Milton reacted in disgust.

"If you hate Eunice, what on earth did you marry her?" Manny asked in confusion.

"Because she knew my son needed a mother and that strike her the chance for me to be with her" said Milton.

"So what did she do?" Sid asked.

"She "sweet talked" me to help me raise Sid if I become her next wife...I didn't realised she was wicked all along...so I agreed...for a while, she seemed to pretend to like Sid but from the moment Marshall was born, she revealed to me that she never loved Sid, she hates him because he looked like Katrina and she hates him because she thinks Sid was an abomination of her family" Milton sadly continued.

"How horrible!" Toby gasped.

"If she was here right now, I give her a huge kick on the face" Carrie angrily replied.

"I told her angrily that I will not allow her to be cruel to my Sid...But she threaten me that if I leave her, she'll follow me and take Sid away and...she'll abandoned him somewhere in the middle of nowhere" Milton replied.

"What about Granny? I'm sure she would have kicked her butt" said Manny.

"No...Granny loves Eunice...She always had" said Milton.

"Man is that woman crazy or what?" Toby said in disapproval.

"Well Granny was born crazy so yeah, she is nuts" Milton admitted.

"So does this explains why you've being acting uncaring and leaving me all the time when you go the migrations?" Sid asked.

"I'm afraid so Sid...I love you so much, you're the only child I ever loved but thanks to that wicked hag I regretted marrying, she controlled us like puppets" said Milton.

"I see...So how did you end up here?" Carrie asked.

"Well...After Granny's pet took us to the other island, Eunice became angry and starts blaming me for everything that has happened...then one day when she was angry and blaming me, I finally snapped at her and blamed her for everything and told her I never loved her, I hated her and I told her I love Sid and I said it should have being her being abandoned instead" Milton explained.

"Then what happened?" Sierra asked.

"Well next thing I know she was growling at me and grab a rock and knocked me out with it and when I woke up, I was in this giant hole and I saw her and Marshall mocking their goodbyes to me as they left with her brother Fungus laughing as I watched them abandoned me down there" Milton replied.

"So how did you get here then?" Diego asked.

"I found some hidden boulders in the giant hole and moved them out of the way and saw a passage to here and after I went through it, I was stuck here for almost eight years now" said Milton.

"Wow" said Manny.

"Just one last question, do you know about Sid's predator side?" Carrie asked.

"Yes I do sadly but thanks to Eunice I never explained or showed Sid how our nature side works" said Milton.

"Nature side? I'm assuming you're talking about Sid's predator side" said Sierra.

"Since when did sloths become predators?" Diego asked.

"Well we sloths do defend ourselves with our claws and instants, we're not THAT lazy" Milton replied.

"So I guess you know that all of Sid's bottled up anger that he has kept to himself all this time and never releasing it has finally causes his "nature side" to react badly" said Toby.

"No...I didn't know that...and yet...I'll take the blame for that" said Milton.

"You really do feel guilty for what you did to Sid all those years" said Manny.

"Of course I do! How can I not?! I'm not like Eunice or Marshall! I would give anything to turn back the clocks! Go back to that time when I can actually find someone who can love Sid for himself and become the father I was meant to be all those years ago" Milton truthfully admitted.

"So what do you think guys?" Diego asked.

"Well if this guy is telling the truth then we should give him a chance and let him come with us" said Sierra.

"I don't know about this guys" said Toby as he was still unsure wherever to trust Milton.

"What do you say Sid?" Manny asked.

Sid looks at his father as deep down, he wants to accept his father's apology and reunited with him but he was so unsure about wherever it was a trick or not.

He then looks at the herd and said

"He'll come with us"

"Thank you son, Thank you so much" Milton thanked.

"I said you can come...but that does not mean I forgive you" Sid sadly said as he sternly looks at Milton a bit.

Soon Sid and the others continued on to find the others as Diego goes to Milton and said

"Look I maybe a sabre but I care for Sid more than I show it...So I'm warning you, If you're lying about what you said and harm Sid again...I suggested you watch your back because I'll chewing on it"

Milton nodded as he was a little afraid of Diego but he understands that he cares for his best friend. Diego then follows the others as Manny picks Milton and carries him with his trunk.

"I can walk Mr..." Milton nervously said

"Manfred and this is easier to make sure you don't do anything risky" said Manny.

"OK Mr Manfred" Milton nodded as the others continued onwards through the jungles as they were returning to the Plates of Woe.

* * *

**Milton really does love Sid but thanks to Eunice, the wicked old hag, she made him and Sid's life a living heck**

**Milton may have join the gang but he's not trusted yet**

**Will Milton redeem himself for Sid and the herd?**

**Will the herd ever find Rosy and the others again?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	41. Escaping From Rudy

**Chapter 40: Escaping From Rudy**

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the Dinosaur World, Jonathan and Rosy were holding each other's paws as they follow Buck and the others.

"So are Rosy and Jonathan together?" Elisa asked.

"Yep they sure are lass" Buck replied as he smiles at the couple.

"Love makes me sick" Granny spatted.

"Tell us something we don't know Grandma" Aiu sighed as he rolled his eyes at Granny.

"OK then, I love the sound of kids crying after being giving a butt whooping" Granny said.

"You are such a cruel old lady" Aiu sternly replied.

"Ey! I ain't old, I'm still walking and I just love this stick" Granny said.

"Where are we going Buck?" Jonathan asked.

"Like I said before lad, we are going to the Plates of Woe" Buck replied.

"Are we close to home Buck?" Louis asked.

"We're almost there lad don't you worry" Buck replied.

Soon they saw the Plates of Woe ahead as the others cheered

"We're almost home" Elisa cheered.

"Just think lass, you'll be back to your mate before your puppies are born" said Buck.

"Yeah" Elisa happily nodded.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Jonathan happily asked.

"Melons!" Granny shouted.

"That was just a rhetorical question Granny" Jonathan pointed out.

"What does rhetorical taste like?" Granny asked.

"Never mind Granny" Jonathan replied as he shook his head.

"Well then, let's move it mammals" said Buck.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leo was waking up to see that he was tied up and he knew Jonathan did it as he growls

"When I get out of this, you'll regret this _brother_"

Suddenly he hears growling as the red sloth looks up to see Rudy growling at him.

"Oh...You're still here" Leo scoffed.

Rudy gave his a devious grin and chuckles as Leo angrily glares at him and growls

"Hey! Do you want me to help you that weasel or not?"

Rudy just snorted and deviously smirks at the red sloth and unties him as he then thinks to himself

"Heck, I don't need this joker, I can find and handle that weasel myself"

He then walks off without Leo as the red sloth shouts

"Hey! Get back here! You're nothing without me!"

Rudy didn't listen but just walked away.

"Alright fine! Get lost you stupid lizard head! I don't need you, I'll kill them myself" Leo angrily shouted.

He then rips the vines apart as he evilly adds

"If you want something done, Do it yourself.

He then angrily storms off to find Rosy and the others.

"I'll get you Rosy and your pathetic parents too" He growled softly

* * *

Back at the Plates of Woe, Buck and the others were being cautious of guanlongs when suddenly Elisa gasped in horror.

"What is it lass?" Buck asked in concern.

Elisa then points to what she was seeing as the others looked over to where Elisa was pointing as they gasped in horror too. Ahead of them was the corpses of the guanlong pack, all blooded, dismembered and some of them ripped open.

"Oh my god" Rosy whimpered as he covers her face in Jonathan's chest.

Elisa looks away as well as Aiu and Louis while Buck was surprised yet he walks to one of them and smells the guanlong as he said

"Mammals, These guanlongs were killed yesterday" said Buck.

"By who? Rudy?" Jonathan asked.

"That would be possible but Rudy has tiny claws, he wouldn't dismembered the guanlongs nor rip them open like an autopsy...Rudy would just eat them with his teeth and leave gusts of the guanlongs blood here...No, This was done by something else, Something with big powerful claws and is faster than the guanlongs themselves" said Buck.

"Like what?" Elisa asked.

"I've no idea to be honest...Something not from this world" said Buck.

"An alien?" Aiu asked.

"Could be" Buck shrugged.

"Do you think we'll encounter that thing that killed those guanlongs?" Jonathan asked.

"Who knows?" Buck replied.

"Hey look! A sliver lizard" Granny shouted.

"Sliver lizard?" Buck asked in confusion.

The others turn to see what Granny was looking at as they gasped in alarm to see Rudy at the start of the Plates of Woe.

"W-What is that?" Rosy whimpered in fear.

"It's him, the one we warned you about" Jonathan replied as he holds Rosy close.

"You mean?!" Louis gulped.

"Aye...It's him...Rudy" Buck softly growled.

The albino Baryonx jumps down to where they are as he roars at the others causing Aiu, Elisa, Rosy and Louis to scream in fear.

"Everyone run!" Buck shouted.

The others ran away while Rudy begins chasing them. As the Baroynx chases them, Rosy then thought of an idea on how to lose Rudy when she saw an opening area of the Plates of Woe.

"I have a plan but you guys must trust me on this" said Rosy.

"What do you mean Rosy?" Jonathan asked.

"What are you getting on lass?" Buck asked.

Rosy then sees a rock similar to Rudy's lost tooth as she picks up and goes to the opening area entrance and shouted at Rudy to get his attention.

"Oi! Rudy! Over here you dumb skull brain!" Rosy yelled.

Rudy stopped and looks at Rosy angrily as Jonathan and the others stopped and turns back to see Rosy with Rudy.

"What is she doing?" Buck asked in concern.

"Rosy! Run!" Jonathan shouted.

Rosy ignored Jonathan and pretends to use the rock as Rudy's tooth to fool the dinosaur.

"Is this your tooth Rudy?" Rosy teased.

Rudy growls as he was believing that Rosy was holding his missing tooth as Rosy then breaks the rock in half, causing Rudy to believe that Rosy destroyed his tooth as he roars angrily.

"You want me big guy?! Come and get me!" Rosy angrily yelled.

Rudy lets out a loud angry roar again and charges at Rosy who then jumps down on the opening area and falls to the ground, bruising her leg on the impact.

"Ow...OK! This was a stupid idea!" Rosy groaned in pain.

Suddenly she felt the ground rumbled and looks up to see Rudy next to her, glaring at her viciously.

"Oh no!" Rosy whimpered.

Rudy was about to lunge his mouth at her when Jonathan jumps down on Rudy and covers his eyes with his paws, causing the Baryonx to roar angrily and tries to shake off the crimson sloth to which he eventually does as Jonathan falls to the ground next to Rosy.

"Johnny! Are you OK?!" Rosy gasped in concern.

"I'm fine" Jonathan replied.

The two sloths begin to run away from Rudy as Buck looks to the others and said

"Follow me!"

"What about the kids?" Elisa asked.

"Don't worry! Jonathan won't let Rudy stop them and besides, I have a plan" said Buck as he and the others runs off to where the end of the Plates of Woe is.

* * *

**Rudy has abandoned Leo and leaves him tied up to die**

**But Leo was strong enough to escaped unfortunately**

**Rudy then find the others and tries to destroy them**

**Rosy then fools Rudy to try and let the others and herself escape**

**...But it didn't went well.**

**Now Jonathan and Rosy must escaped from Rudy or they'll be his next dinner!**

**What plan does Buck have for Rudy?**

**Will Sid and the others find them and help Buck stop Rudy in time?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	42. Never Mess With Granny

**Chapter 41: Never Mess With Granny**

* * *

Jonathan and Rosy got up and huddle together as they stand back from the ferocious albino Baryonx.

"What the heck were you thinking Rosy?" Jonathan asked.

"Well you know what they say Jonathan, Love can make you do crazy things" Rosy replied.

Rudy roars at the two teenage sloths as Jonathan said

"Does that include stupid things as well?"

"Well...sadly yes" Rosy nodded.

The two teenagers run away from Rudy who then chases them while Buck and the others went to the bridge that makes them exits the Plates of Woes.

"What now Buck?" Elisa asked.

"What is your plan?" Aiu asked.

"We wait for the sloths" said Buck.

"But what if Rudy kills them?" Louis asked.

"Don't worry Louis, Jonathan is smarter than that old skull brain" Buck assured.

"Wow, The water is so red, I bet it tastes like raspberry" said Granny.

"That's lava Granny" Aiu pointed out.

"What does that taste like?" Granny asked.

Aiu just sighed in annoyance and groaned

"I'm stuck with an idiot"

"Really? Sucks to be you" Granny giggled.

"Aaaaaaah!" Aiu cried in annoyance as he bangs his head on the ground.

"You OK Aiu?" Elisa asked.

"Yep...Couldn't be happier than be stuck with a crazy old hag" Aiu sternly replied.

"You really do remind of your father" Elisa pointed out.

"Now I know how he felt when he was stuck with Uncle Sid's empty headed grandma" Aiu sighed.

"Hey kitty, Can you chew this peach for me?" Granny snapped as she shoves a coconut in front of Aiu.

Back at where the teenager sloths are, they kept on running from Rudy who kept on trying to stomp on them and continues chasing them.

Suddenly Rudy foot came close to Rosy as she then lets out a scream of fright. Her scream echoes throughout the forest as Buck and the others heard it.

"Rosy!" Elisa gasped.

"Do you think she's...?" Louis whimpered.

"I doubt it my friend" Buck replied as he was concern for Rosy and Jonathan too.

Meanwhile, Sid and the others are close to the Plates of Woe as they heard a familiar scream echoing to them.

"I know that scream" Carrie gasped.

"it's Rosy!" Sid gasped in alarmed.

"She sounds like she's in trouble" Sierra replied.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Manny exclaimed.

"Hang on sweetie! Daddy's coming!" Sid cried loudly as he and the others rush to the Plates of Woe.

Meanwhile, Rosy and Jonathan were continuing escaping Rudy as they soon found the exit to where the bridge is that Buck and the others are.

"Look! There're the others" Jonathan gasped.

"We're gonna live" Rosy cheered.

Rudy furiously growls as he makes a big leap and lands in front of the two sloths and roars loudly at them.

"We're gonna die!" Rosy cried.

"Not yet, We're not" Jonathan said as he grabs a rock and throws it at Rudy's eye.

Rudy roars in pain when the rock directly hits his eye and then the two sloths went under Rudy and heads straight for Buck and the others.

"They made it!" Elisa cheered.

Buck then sees Rudy turning to them and angrily hisses at Buck as the weasel growled

"You ain't gonna kill no one today Snowflake!"

When Rosy and Jonathan made it to the others, Buck then runs to the bridge as Jonathan called out

"Buck! What are you doing?"

"Trust me lad! I know what I'm doing" Buck called out.

As soon as Rudy got close to the bridge, Buck stops at the middle and screams

"Rudy, STOP!"

The albino Baroynx stops as he looks down to see Buck on the middle of the stone bridge and hisses at the weasel.

"Rudy! This has to stop now! You cannot harm these mammals! I won't allow it" Buck growled.

Rudy then sees his real tooth in Buck's paw as he hisses at Rosy while Buck knew why he was hissing.

"Yeah I know that she lied but it was just to protect her family" said Buck.

Rudy growls as Buck angrily adds

"Rudy, I'm warning ya! If you don't want to lose another tooth, you will turn back now and we will fight another day snowflake...your choice"

Rudy glares at Buck for a moment but then turns back and starts to walk off.

"Better luck next time Snowflake" Buck sighed.

Suddenly Rudy uses his tail to smack Buck away from him as the weasel went flying to the others and landed on the ground with his dino knife on the ground.

"Buck! Are you OK?!" Jonathan asked as he helped his friend up.

"I'm fine, Don't worry lad" Buck grunted as he got up.

"That's it! I'm gonna give that lizard a butt whooping of a life time" Granny cracked as she makes her way to the albion Baryonx.

"Granny! No!" Rosy cried.

"Lass! Don't do it!" Buck called out.

"Rudy will kill you" Aiu cried.

Granny didn't listen as she walks up to Rudy, who was growling at the elderly sloth, as she snapped

"Listen here big nose, we're busy here! So why don't you be a good boy and go bother someone else ya ugly face fossil"

Rudy gave Granny a very angry glare as Rosy gulped

"Oh no! She's done for"

Rudy furiously roars in front of Granny who just hold her nose and in disgust, she replied

"Yeesh! Where was the last time you brushed your teeth or had a fresh mint? Pee-yew! Your breath smells like rotten tomatoes"

Rudy just hisses as Granny then smacks Rudy's jaw with her stick.

"Hey, hey! Don't you hiss at me lizard boy!"

Rudy has had enough of Granny as he was about to eat her when suddenly Granny whacks his teeth hard again with her walking stick, causing him to hiss in pain and backs away from her.

_"Oh_, _Mickey_, you're so fine / you're so fine, you blow my mind / _Hey_, _Mickey_/ _Hey_, _Mickey" Granny started chanting._

_Rudy looks at the old sloth in confusion as well as the others until Granny hits her feet with her walking stick again as she sang_

"Ra ra ah ah ah roma roma ma gaga ooh la la, Want some fruit salad!"

"Man she is one tough lady" Buck chuckled.

"Not bad" Aiu nodded.

Rudy roars again but Granny just kept on hitting Rudy with her walking stick, causing the albino Baroynx to react to pain everytime.

"We are we are ham and cheese" Granny cheered.

"She is nuts!" Jonathan said.

"In a good way I'll say" Rosy nodded.

"This is...passing...this is...um...spear...this is...umm...ham and cheese?" Granny mumbled.

"What is she talking about?" Elisa asked.

"I don't know" Louis shrugged.

"I'm a maniac, maniac that's for sure and I'm dancing like I've never danced before" Granny singed.

"Well there's something we can all agree on" Aiu replied as the others nodded.

Rudy had enough as he stomps on the bridge in anger to stop Granny, who turned back to Rudy and sternly said

"Oh! So you wanna fight an old lady huh?"

Rudy was about to attack when Granny angrily shouted

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

She then bangs her walking stick on the ground as the bridge begins to rumble. Soon the starting part of the bridge begins to fall apart as Rudy quickly steps back to the end of the Plates of Woe as the stone bridges begins to collapse.

"Ha! And they say an old lady can't handle herself" Granny cheered, unaware that the bridge was breaking down.

"Granny!" Rosy cried.

She rushes to pick up Granny and tucks her to Jonathan who catches her and puts her on the ground.

"Run Rosy!" Jonathan called out.

The female sloth ran as fast as she can to get to the other side but by the end of the run, she falls down and grabs on to the stone edge.

"Jonathan! Help!" Rosy cried.

"I'm coming" Jonathan shouted.

Rosy was slipping as she then loses her grip and was about to fall into the lava when Jonathan grabbed her paw and brings her up as they fall on the ground, safe and sound.

The others saw Rudy roaring in defeat on the other side of the Plates of Woe and then he walks off in defeat.

"We did it!" Buck cheered.

The others cheered with the weasel as Rosy, who was on top of Jonathan, smiles at her boyfriend and said

"Thank you Johnny, you saved my life"

"I couldn't let you fall to your death Rosy, My life means nothing without you" Jonathan replied.

"Really?" Rosy asked as she smiles happily.

"Yes, you are my happiness in life Rosy and I love you" Jonathan warmly replied

Rosy was touched by what her boyfriend said and then she deeply kisses him for a while until she heard a familiar voice saying

"Rosy?!"

She looks up to see her parents with the others, looking so surprised at her with Jonathan.

"Mum?!...Dad?!" Rosy gasped in alarm.

Jonathan nervously blushes and said

"Hi"

* * *

**Granny has defeated Rudy and Jonathan saved Rosy at the last minute**

**Sid and the others are finally here with Buck and the others!  
**

**It seems Sid and Carrie are surprised to see Rosy kissing Jonathan to which they don't know yet!**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	43. Family Reunion

**Chapter 42: Family Reunion**

* * *

Sid and Carrie were alarmed to see their daughter kissing a stranger, however they don't do know that Jonathan is Rosy's boyfriend yet.

"Rosy? Who is this?" Carrie asked.

"Well...this...this is my..." Rosy started.

"I'm her boyfriend" Jonathan finished for her.

"Boyfriend?!" Sid and Carrie gasped.

"Well...yeah, I'm Rosy boyfriend" Jonathan nervously chuckled.

"Rosy, what's going on here?" Carrie asked.

"Well you see...It's a long story mum" Rosy replied.

Carrie looks at Jonathan and said

"We'll get to you soon"

She then looks at Rosy and warmly hugs her as she happily added

"Oh Rosy, I'm just so very glad you're safe"

"You mean...you're not angry with me?" Rosy asked.

"Angry? Why would I be angry?" Carrie asked.

Rosy was almost in tears as she sadly said

"That night I got kidnapped, I slapped you and I felt so horrible for what happened...But I didn't mean it mum, I didn't mean to slap you it was an accident"

"Sssssh, It's OK sweetie, I know, It was an accident and I understand, you were scared and feeling alone" Carrie soothed her daughter.

"I love you mum and I'm so sorry! I'm such an awful daughter, I'm sorry for being nasty to you and I'm really sorry for trying to run away...I don't deserve to be in this family...I don't deserve you guys at all" Rosy cried.

"Rosy, Rosy...You're not an awful daughter! You are a wonderful daughter and we love you no matter what, you're part of this family and we will never leave you, do you understand?" Carrie sobbed.

"Yes mum" Rosy cried.

"Ssssh, I love you baby" Carrie sobbed as she hugs her daughter.

"I love you too mum and I'm so very sorry" Rosy tearfully replied.

"It's OK sweetie, it's alright" Carrie tearfully soothed as she calms her daughter down.

Sid smiles warmly at his wife and daughter as Rosy looks up to her father and happily cry

"Daddy"

She tearfully hugs Sid and sobs

"I'm really sorry daddy, I'm sorry for saying nasty things to you and I'm sorry for being terrible to you!"

"It's alright, we all forgive you and I love you so much sweetie" Sid soothed his daughter and holds her close.

"I love you too daddy" Rosy happily sobbed.

Carrie smiles at the reunion moment but gasped in horror when she saw the scar on Rosy's back.

"Rosy! Your back!"

Sid looks at the scar and was shocked too as he gasped

"What happened?! Who did this to you?!"

"It was Leo" Jonathan answered.

The parents looked at the male teenager who went up to them as Carrie asked.

"Leo? Why?!"

"When me and Buck were trying to get Rosy and the others home, Leo tried to destroy us but ended up torturing Rosy and scaring her" Johnny sadly replied.

"If I see Leo again, I'll rip him to pieces" Carrie angrily snapped.

"Jonathan saved me from Leo, mum" said Rosy.

"He what?" Carrie asked.

"Jonathan saved me and he healed me back to normal, he also vow to protect me from harm and he has done so well and he loves me because he cares so much about me" Rosy happily said.

Carrie looks at Jonathan and said "Could you explain to us who you are and why you are Rosy's boyfriend?"

"Of course" Johnny nodded.

As Jonathan explains his life story and what happened between him and Rosy, Manny and the others saw Buck with the rest of the herd.

"Daddy!" Aiu happily cried.

"Aiu" Diego happily cried as well.

The two sabres reunited as Diego nuzzles his son and licks him fatherly.

"I missed you daddy" Aiu cried.

"I missed you too son, So very much" Diego happily replied as he holds his son close to him.

Toby then sees Elisa as he happily cheered

"Elisa!"

"Toby!" Elisa cried.

The two wolves nuzzle each other and then they kiss each other happily.

"Are you OK Elisa? Are the pups OK?" Toby asked in concern.

"I'm fine Toby and so are our pups" Elisa replied.

"Oh thank god" Toby sighed in relief and nuzzles his wife.

Manny sees Louis and happily picks him up in his trunk as he drops Milton down.

"Louis" Manny happily said.

"Mr Manfred?" Louis asked in surprise.

"I'm so glad you're OK" Manny replied.

"You...You were worried about me?" Louis surprisingly asked.

"Well of course I was Louis, You're my son in law! You're family to me now and I wouldn't let anything happen to my daughter's husband" Manny replied.

"Wow! You really see me as a son?" Louis asked.

"Yes I do Louis" Manny warmly replied.

"Gee...T-Thanks Mr Manfred" Louis thanked.

"Call me Dad, son" Manny happily replied as he hugs his son in law.

"Ok...Dad" Louis happily replied as he hugs Manny's trunk.

Soon Granny goes to Milton and said

"Hey son"

"Mum? You're still alive?" Milton asked.

"Of course I'm alive you silly boy, I'm not old yet" Granny cracked as she hits Milton with her stick.

"Ok...Good to see you mother" Milton nervously replied.

"You too" Granny nodded.

Sierra smiles at every reunion as Toby goes to her with Elisa.

"Elisa, I want you to meet my mother's lost older sister, Aunt Sierra" Toby said.

"You're Toby's aunt?" Elisa asked.

"Indeed and you must Elisa, the wonderful wolf who warmed my nephew's heart" Sierra warmly replied as she smiles at Elisa.

"Indeed I am, Pleasure to meet you" Elisa happily replied.

"You too and Congratulations on the pups Elisa" said Sierra.

"Thanks but they're not born yet" Elisa giggled.

"Ah but they may soon" Sierra pointed out.

"Well hopefully when we will get out of here, they'll be ready to be born" said Toby.

Meanwhile Buck then sees Jonathan explaining his life story to Sid and Carrie with Rosy as the weasel walks up to them.

"So you were abandoned by Leo here when he killed your parents?" Sid asked.

"Indeed" Jonathan sadly nodded.

"And he is your brother?" Carrie asked.

"As sad as it is...I'm afraid so" Johnny sadly answered.

"Are you sure you're telling the truth?" Carrie asked in curiosity.

"Of course he is lass" said Buck as he goes to Johnny.

"Buck!" Sid happily cheered.

"Hey there mate, Good to see ya" Buck greeted.

"So you're the great Buckminster?" Carrie asked.

"Indeed I am lass and believe me, everything Johnny says is true, I found him as a baby and let Momma Dino raised him" Buck explained.

"Good old Momma...Sad she passed away...along with the kids now" Sid sadly said.

"You mean her offspring are dead?" Buck asked.

"Yes...by Rudy and Leo" Carrie sadly nodded.

"The poor dinos..." Buck sadly replied.

"So you and Jonathan helped Rosy and the others to get back home?" Carrie asked.

"Aye! And Jonathan here fell in love with Rosy because he said that she was the most beautiful, the most kindest and most wonderful sloth he has ever seen and will do anything to protect her and keep her happy' said Buck.

"Really?" Carrie asked.

"Aye" Buck nodded.

"Yes" Jonathan nodded.

Carrie then looks at Jonathan and after a moment, she made her choice and smiles at the male teenager. She trusts Jonathan as well as Sid does too, who was smiling at the sloth too.

Carrie looks at Rosy and said

"Rosy, you have yourself a great boyfriend"

Rosy happily smiles and hugs her mother as she gleefully whispered

"Thank you mum"

Sid then walks to Jonathan and greets him and Buck while Carrie then playfully whispered to her daughter.

"So is he a good kisser?"

"Mum" Rosy groaned but then looks around and gleefully replied.

"Yeah and he's got a cute butt"

"Oh really?" Carrie giggled.

Jonathan then see Buck's knife on the ground and said

"I'll get it"

He goes to the knife and bends down to get it, causing Rosy and Carrie to get a good view of his rear.

"Wow, he does have a cute butt" Carrie softly giggled.

"Jealous?" Rosy playfully giggled.

"You wish" Carrie playfully scoffed.

The two female sloths shared a laugh with each other as Rosy knew that her life was going to be better for now...that is if they can escape from Leo and get back home.

* * *

**The herd and the missing members are finally reunited**

**Carrie and Sid has accepted Jonathan and Rosy has changed her ways with her parents for good**

**Will Buck take the others home?**

**Is this the last time we'll see Leo?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	44. To Abandon Or Not To Abandon

**Chapter 43: Leave Me Behind**

* * *

Buck kept on leading the others through the Dinosaur World as hours went by and Buck then finally said

"Let's have a break here guys"

"Are we almost home Buck?" Carrie asked.

"Yep, just another hour and a half and you guys will be back to your world" Buck replied.

"Did you hear that daddy? We're almost home! I'm going to see mummy again" Aiu cheered.

"Indeed son" Diego nodded.

"Does mummy miss me?" Aiu asked in concern.

"More than anything" Diego replied.

Toby then goes to Aiu as the little cub sees his adoptive big brother and cheered

"Big brother!"

"Hey Aiu, how are you?" Toby chuckled and hugs Aiu.

"I'm good" Aiu replied.

While the others were taking their break, Milton sees his Son talking to Carrie as the older sloth goes to his son and said

"Sid?"

Sid looks up to his father and softly said

"Yes?"

"May...um...May I have a word with you alone?" Milton kindly asked.

Sid looks at his wife who was unsure of what to say until Sid looks at his father again and replied.

"Sure...I guess"

"OK" Milton nodded.

Soon Sid and Milton went off somewhere private, away from the herd, when Manny saw them leave at the last minute. He walks up to Carrie and asked

"What's Sid doing with him?"

"I don't know" Carrie replied.

"Do you want me to keep an eye on them in case Milton hurts Sid again?" Manny asked.

Carrie looks at her mammoth friend and replied

"Yes"

Soon Manny heads off to where Sid and Milton are heading as Carrie watches him follow the two sloths. After a while, Sid and Milton were alone in the jungles of the Dinosaur World, unknown to them that Manny was watching them.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Sid asked.

Milton sadly sighed and replied

"Sid, I want you to know that I won't be joining your family"

"W-What do you mean?" Sid asked in confusion.

"Sid...I want you to abandon me here" Milton sadly explained.

"Why?" Sid asked in alarm.

"Sid...Even though you are the only son I've ever known and loved so much, I cannot ever forgive myself for all the things I've done to you" Milton replied.

"Dad, I'm not abandoning you in this dinosaur world" Sid refused.

"Why not? It'll be my punishment for all the things I did to you" said Milton.

"Dad! Stop talking like that!" Sid exclaimed.

Milton looks at his son in surprise as he never heard his son snapped at him before. Sid then sighs and continues

"So you were never the proper father I hoped you be but still, even after all that and what's happening with us now, What makes you think I would just abandon you in the most dangerous place in the world?"

"Because...it's fair" Milton replied.

"No dad, it's not fair, if I did that then I will be like my stepmother and trust me! There is no way in the world I would act or be like her" Sid pointed out.

"...When in heaven's name did you start becoming smarter and braver?" Milton asked.

"Let's just say my wife Carrie helped me out with myself from the moment we met" Sid winked at Milton.

"I see..." Milton nodded.

"Dad, I still don't trust you I'm sorry to say but you're still my dad and I'm not abandoning you" said Sid.

"I know you won't forgive me or even believing me for apologising to you for all the things I wish I didn't do to you but...I really appreciated you not wanting to leave me behind" Milton replied.

"It's OK dad..." Sid nodded slowly.

"I wish I was brave like you son but I'm not, I'm nothing more than a coward and an idiot..." Milton sadly said.

Sid looks at his father as he felt pity for him but was still unsure to accept his forgiveness and started their father and son relationship a new. He then said

"I won't lie to you that I agree with you being a coward but to be fair I understand why, Eunice is one scary old hag you don't wanna mess with"

"True, She's like the Wicked Witch of the Ice Age" Milton replied.

"I wonder if she flies on a stick?" Sid chuckled.

The two sloths shared a laugh for a moment until they stopped as they looked at each other for a moment until Sid added

"Look dad, when we get back home, we'll discuss on what happens next OK but I can assure you, I won't be abandoning you not now and not ever"

"Son, you have a perfect family, a beautiful wife and a wonderful daughter...If I stay with you, I'll just be ruining your life...so go now Sid and leave me behind because I can never be with you again...You deserved to not have bothering me anymore" Milton sadly replied.

Sid sadly looks at his father as he was really starting to believe that his father feels guilty for what he's done to Sid, which now causes Sid to question himself on wherever to forgive Milton and be father and son once more or take Milton somewhere where he may never see his father again once he returns home with the herd.

"Come on dad...Let's just get back to the others" said Sid.

"OK Sid" Milton nodded softly.

Manny then quietly heads as he was feeling the same way with Milton as Sid does.

"He really must be feeling so guilty for everything he's done to Sid" Manny thought to himself.

Soon he returns to the herd as Carrie goes to the mammoth and asked

"What happened over there Manny?"

Manny takes Carrie somewhere private where he explains everything to the pink sloth. A few minutes later, Sid and Milton return as Buck looks around at the others and said

"OK mammals, Let's not waste anymore time here. We're almost home so let's get going"

"Yaaaay! We're going home" Aiu cheered as Diego chuckled fatherly at the cub.

"How do you feel Elisa?" Toby asked.

"I feel OK now Toby" said Elisa.

"Are the pups OK?" Toby asked.

"They're fine, they're just kicking in my belly" Elisa giggled.

"Come on mammals, let's get a move on" Buck said with a smile on his face.

The herd then continues to follow Buck as they make their way home, for they were so close to returning back to their home world.

* * *

**Will Sid and Milton ever become like father and son again?**

**Will Buck take the others home soon?**

**What happens next?  
**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	45. The Herd VS Leo

**Chapter 44: The Herd VS Leo**

* * *

As the herd passes through Lava Fall, Sid can hear Granny as he turns back to see her in one of the springs.

"Hey guys, Check out this Jacuzzi!" Granny cheered.

"Umm...Granny, I get out of there if I were you" said Louis.

"Shoo ya wiener, I'm having a bath here" Granny cracked

Manny, Sid and Diego look at each other as they said together

"3...2...1"

Suddenly the spring rumbles as the water in the spring fires up like a gyesier as Granny yelled

"YAAAAAAA-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOOEEEYY YY!

Soon Peaches catches the falling sloth as Granny cheered

"Whoo! Let's do that again"

"No Granny, We must go on" said Manny.

"Ah you kids always ruin my fun" Granny grumbled.

As the herd moves on, they saw a cave as Buck said

"Mammals, your way back home is right through this cave"

"We're almost home" Aiu cheered.

The others chuckled with Aiu as Buck said

"Indeed lad, all you got to do is go through that cave and you're back to your own world"

Rosy goes to Buck and hugs the weasel and said

"Thank you for everything Buck, I will never forget you"

Buck warmly smiles at Rosy and hugs back as he replied

"It's quite alright lass"

Suddenly there was an arrow shot as the other duck down and turns around to see a flaming arrow spreading fire that blocks the entrance of the cave.

"What the-?!" Jonathan gasped.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

The herd turns to see Leo with two very sharp rocks that resembles knifes as he evilly goes near the burning entrance.

"Leo!" Manny, Sid and Diego angrily snapped.

"Well, well, well! It looks like you pathetic freaks are reunited again...How sweet (!)" Leo evilly mocked.

"You monster! You hurt my child! I'll make you pay for this you worthless monstrous-!" Carrie angrily shouted.

Leo points his knife like stone at Carrie and growled

"One more word at me sloth and I'll tear out your tongue"

Carrie glared at Leo as Milton looks at the evil sloth and said

"I remember you! You're that evil sloth with those wolves years ago"

Leo turns to Milton and soon he recognises the older sloth as he evilly chuckled

"Well, well...If it isn't the pathetic father of Sid the sloth? I'm surprised that you're here with these idiots"

"I'm surprised that you turn to an ugly beast, You and my ex-wife Eunice should hook up together" Milton smirked.

"Eunice? You mean that old hag who Victor "charmed" to get Sid? No thanks, Not even I would date that crow" Leo snarled.

"So you're the reason my son is down here" Milton angrily replied.

"Yes I am...And what are you going to do about it?" Leo evilly grinned at the older sloth.

Milton was about to speak when Buck swings on a vine and kicks Leo down to the ground as he points his dino knife at Leo.

"This is your last chance Leo! You ether surrender now and never return or I feed you to Rudy" Buck growled.

"But I thought Rudy was with Leo" said Carrie.

"No, That stupid fossil ditched me...I knew I should have killed him when I have the chance" Leo growled.

Buck punches Leo as he snapped

"You ain't gonna kill my dinosaur nemesis, If anyone must stop him in the end, It's gonna be me"

"You really are getting on my nerve weasel!" Leo growled.

"So are you scar face" Buck smirked.

Leo growled furiously and grabs the weasel and throws him away. Buck landed on the ground with a grunt as Sid runs up to the weasel.

"Buck! Are you OK?!"

"I'm fine" Buck replied as he got up.

"Sid! Look out!" Manny shouted.

Leo then grabs Sid and punches the sloth hard on the back as the sloth screamed in pain. The others were about to stop Leo when the red sloth points the knife to the yellow sloth's throat.

"Stay back or he dies"

"Let him go!" Diego growled.

"You fools! I shall have my revenge and I will prevail! I will not lose to your freaks, just like those weaklings Victor and Carlotta" Leo hissed.

Milton quietly goes to the other side while Leo was looking at Sid angrily and said

"How does it feel now sloth? How does it feel to be the one who is about to lose everything?"

"You will never win...Villains never win the battle Leo...Why can't you see that?" Sid replied.

"You are such a idiot Sid...but then again, you were always the worthless one" Leo sneered.

"He's not worthless"

Leo turns back and was suddenly hit by Milton's fist. Leo then let's go of Sid and falls on the ground in pain. Sid looks at his father in alarm as he said

"Dad?...You...You saved me"

"I couldn't let anything happen to my son" Milton replied.

Sid happily smiles and hugs his father as he now knew that his father truly does care and love him as he hugs his father and said

"You were telling the truth dad! You do care for me"

"Of course I do and I've always had from the beginning" Milton happily replied.

Unfortunately their father and son moment was interrupted when Leo growls furiously and was growing as a bull.

"I've had it with you Sid! If I must die to kill you then so be it!" Leo screamed.

Leo roars as he charges at Sid with the knife in his paws when suddenly Manny got in front of the sloth and with one large smack with his trunk, Leo was sent flying away from the herd and goes over the cliff, falling into the darkness.

"Is...Is he gone?" Milton asked.

"He's gone" Manny nodded as he knew that they will never see Leo ever again.

"We did it!" Sid cheered.

Soon the herd cheers on with Sid as the yellow sloth hugs his father once more.

"I love you dad" Sid said.

"I love you too son" Milton warmly replied.

* * *

**Sid finally accepts his father and the two sloths are reunited for good  
**

**Manny has defeated Leo!**

**But is this the end of Leo?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	46. Home Again

**Chapter 45: Home Again**

* * *

"Well lads, that was a close call" said Buck.

"I agree but I doubt Leo would have survived that fall" Manny replied.

Diego looks at Milton and said

"Milton, we were wrong about you. You truly are a good father"

"You really do belong in the herd" Manny happily added.

"Thanks guys" Milton thanked.

"Welcome to the herd dad" Sid cheered as he hugs his father close.

Rosy walks up to Milton and said

"So you're my grandpa huh?"

"Indeed and you must my son's daughter and may I say that you have grown up to be a beautiful sloth just like your mother" Milton replied.

"Thank you" Rosy thanked.

Milton then looks at Jonathan and said

"Take good care of her young man"

"I will sir" Jonathan nodded as he smiles at Milton.

"Well lads, This is it. The Buck stops here" said Buck.

"Why not come with us Buck?" Elisa asked.

"You helped us so much, you deserve to be in this herd more than you know" Manny said as he smiles at his friend.

"Nah mate, I appreciate your offer, Really I do...but this place, this is where I belong! Here, I can be free and go things I can go through the extreme and besides, without me down there, who's gonna annoy Rudy then eh?" Buck replied.

"If that is what you wish then we understand Buck" Manny nodded.

"Thank you lad" Buck thanked.

"Well Jonathan, Are you ready to see what the Ice Age is like?" Rosy asked.

"Fair warning, there is snow and it will be cold" Louis added.

"Snow? What's snow?" Jonathan asked.

Rosy looks at her mother as she then said

"Looks like we have some teaching to do with him mum"

"We sure do" Carrie giggled.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this Rosy, I mean, I've always being here my whole life and I'm not sure what to do once I go up to your world" said Jonathan.

Buck walks up to the male teenager and said

"Lad, you'll do fine and if I know this herd, they will guide you and they will be there for you just like your girl here"

"Buck, I wanna say thank you so much for everything. You saved me when I was abandoned as a baby and you became my teacher and my only friend for so many years. I'd be lost or dead if it wasn't for you and for that, I'm forever in your debt. Thank you so much Buck, I'll never forget you" Jonathan said as he hugs the weasel close.

Buck smiles and pats Johnny's back as he replied

"It's OK, I'm very proud of ya. Ya grew up to be a healthy, strong, kind and loyal gentleman. Your parents would be so proud of you"

"Thank you Buck" Johnny thanked.

"Well good bye guys and hopefully we'll meet again soon" said Buck.

The herd then says their goodbyes to Buck as the weasel then grabs a rope and starts swinging into the jungles cheering

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HA!"

"Come on guys, let's go home" said Manny as he and the herd starts to go back to their home world.

Meanwhile, back at the sloth village, Peaches was lying on the ground, watching the flowers move with the wind as she sadly misses her husband so much.

Soon she hears thumping as the female mammoth looks up to see the rest of the herd coming back to the village and she smiles joyfully when she saw Louis on Manny's head.

"LOUIS!" Peaches happily cried.

"PEACHES!" Louis cheered.

The molehog slides off Manny's trunk and runs to his wife who picks him up with her trunk and kisses the molehog deeply. When they parted the kiss, Peaches tearfully nuzzles Louis closely as she sobbed

"I thought I was never going to see you again"

"I'll always be here for you Peaches. I love you" Louis happily replied.

"I love you Louis" Peaches cried.

The herd smiles at the reunion as Peaches goes to her father and hugs him as she happily sobbed

"Thank you daddy, Thanks for saving my Louis"

"It's alright Peaches, I wouldn't allow anything bad happen to you and Louis" Manny warmly replied.

Ellie and the others went out and sees the herd as Ellie cheers

"They're back"

"Aiu!" Shira happily cried.

"Mummy!" Aiu cheered.

The two sabres reunited as they hug each other and nuzzle each other.

"I missed you mummy" Aiu cried as he holds Shira close.

"I miss you too son" Shira happily sobbed.

Diego goes to them as Shira tearfully smiles at him and said

"Thank you"

Diego then kisses Shira as the others reunited with one and another. Dodger and Niamh goes to Sid and Carrie with their son Marcus Jr as they look at the herd and Dodger said

"Thank god you're all OK"

"What happened to you guys?" Niamh asked.

"Did you kick Leo's butt?" Crash asked.

"Is she part of our herd now?" Shira asked as she looks at Sierra.

"Who's he?" Peaches asked as she looks at Jonathan.

"And what's Sid's father doing here?" Ellie asked as she recognises Milton with Sid.

"That's a long story" Manny replied.

Later on when Manny finishes explaining about Jonathan, Sierra, Buck, Milton and what happened in their journey, The herd accepts the new members of the herd as the sloths in the village then throw a party to celebrate their victory and their return.

"Now this is called a party Jonathan, A party is a celebration that us mammals have to celebrate something that is needed to be celebrate like our return to the sloth village is a celebration because the sloths are happy we have return safe and sound" Rosy explained.

"I see, Well in that case, let's party" Jonathan chuckled.

"Cool! Let's dance" Rosy cheered.

"Dance?" Jonathan asked in confusion.

"Oh come now Jonathan, You must know what a dance is" Rosy giggled.

Johnny nervously shook his head as Rosy laughed

"You're just like a caveman, Come on, I'll show you what to do" said Rosy as she takes the crimson sloth to the dance floor.

Meanwhile in the cave, Toby was looking for Elisa when he spots her shivering.

"Elisa? What's wrong?" He asked in concern.

Elisa looks up and pants

"T...The...The puppies are coming"

* * *

**The herd is together again and they're back home**

**But now Elisa is about to give birth to the puppies**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	47. The Puppies

**Chapter 46: The Puppies**

* * *

Toby gasped in alarm as he realizes it was time for Elisa to deliver the puppies to the world.

"Alright hang on Elisa, you're gonna be fine" Toby soothed.

Elisa whines in pain as the contractions are kicking in. Toby gently lies his wife down on the leaves as he licks her muzzles for comfort.

"It's OK darling, just keep breathing like this" said Toby as he shows her how to breath when in delivering state.

Elisa did as Toby said as she whines

"Now I know how the girls in the herd felt when they were giving birth to their kids"

Shira then enters the cave as she saw what was happening and gasped.

"Toby what's happening to Elisa?"

"Mum! She's ready to give birth to the pups now" Toby replied.

"Oh my goodness, OK! Toby! Go and get Ellie and Carrie while I look after Elisa here and hurry!" Shira replied.

"OK" Toby nodded as he left to find Ellie and Carrie.

"Hurry back Toby!" Elisa cried out.

"He'll be back soon, I promise" Shira comforted as she stood by Elisa's side.

"Shira! I-It hurts" Elisa cried.

"I know it does but you'll be OK I promise...You know...this is really like Déjà vu to me" said Shira.

"Why?" Elisa asked.

"Because this is the exact same cave I gave birth to Aiu eight years ago" Shira giggled.

"Oh..." Elisa nods as she grunts in pain a bit.

Toby goes outside as he looks for the herd, to which eventually he soon find them together.

"Dad! DAD!" Toby called.

Diego and the others go up to the wolf as the orange sabre asked

"What's wrong son?"

"It's Elisa, She's about to give birth for the pups" Toby replied.

The herd gasped in alarm as the grey wolf added

"Ellie, Carrie! Shira needs your help with Elisa"

"OK Toby, We're on own way" said Ellie.

"Let's go" said Carrie as she, Toby and Ellie goes to where Shira and Elisa are.

"Will Elisa be OK daddy?" Aiu asked in confusion.

"She'll be OK son" Diego assured the young cub.

"I wonder how many puppies Elisa will have?" Peaches asked in excitement.

"Well we'll have to wait and find out" Manny replied.

A few minutes has passed as the herd waits outside of the cave when Dodger, Niamh and Marcus Jr went up to them.

"Hey guys, Why are you all here?" Dodger asked.

"It's Elisa, She's having her puppies now" said Manny.

"R-Really?" Niamh gasped.

"Can I see the puppies? Please?" Marcus Jr asked.

Dodger warmly chuckled and picks his son up as he said

"We all will son but not until later OK?"

"OK daddy" said Marcus Jr.

Just then Ellie and Carrie came out of the cave as the herd gather rounds them when Manny about to speak until Ellie cuts him off by saying

"Elisa's fine"

Sid was about to speak when Carrie said

"The puppies are fine"

Diego was about to speak when Ellie cuts off again by saying

"She had three puppies"

Granny was about to speak when Carrie said

"One's a female and the other two puppies are males"

"A triplet...Wow!" Louis gasped in amazement.

"You should see them, they are so cute" Carrie gleefully replied.

"Can my son see them?" Dodger asked.

"Of course he can, come with me Marcus Jr" said Carrie as she carries the young sloth and takes him down to where Elisa is.

Marcus Jr can see Elisa smiling at the puppies who were feeding off their mother's milk from the orbs on her belly.

"Awww...They're so cute" Marcus Jr squealed softly.

"Indeed they are" Carrie giggled.

Diego comes in and sees his grandchildren as he happily said

"Wow! I can't believe we're grandparents already"

"I know...at such a young age" said Shira as she nuzzles Diego.

"We're very proud of you both, Congratulations" Diego replied as he smiles proudly at Toby and Elisa.

"Thanks dad, Thanks mum" Toby thanked as he hugs both Diego and Shira.

"Thank you both so much" Elisa also thanked.

Toby goes to his wife and said

"Our pups are so beautiful, I'm so very proud of you"

He warmly nuzzles Elisa and then kisses her as Elisa replied

"Thank you sweetie"

"So what are you gonna name them?" Diego asked.

"We've already decided for their names" said Elisa.

"Really?" Carrie asked.

"Yes, the white furred pup will be named Damien" said Elisa as she shows the boy pup with white fur like Elisa.

"The grey pup's name is Maria" said Toby as he shows the girl pup with grey fur like Toby.

"And the pup with white fur and various grey fur spots will be named Vince" said Elisa as she shows the second boy pup to the others.

"That is wonderful guys, we're so happy for you" said Shira as she warmly smiles at Toby and Elisa with their puppies.

"Indeed, we're so very proud of you" Diego warmly replied.

"Come on guys, let's leave them alone for now" said Carrie.

As the others left the wolves alone, Toby lies next to Elisa and nuzzles her again.

"I am so proud of you Elisa" Toby warmly said.

"We did it Toby, We're parents now...Look at our beautiful puppies" Elisa happily sobbed as she licks her pups softly on the head.

"They are beautiful and they are so cute" Toby replied as he happily smiles at his children.

Elisa yawns as Toby chuckles

"Need to rest?"

"Well what do you think?" Elisa playfully scoffed.

"I'm joking with you sweetheart" Toby laughed.

"I know that darling, I know" Elisa giggled.

"Hey, at least I won't be puppy wuppy anymore" Toby chuckled.

"Oh believe me Toby, you'll always be my puppy wuppy" Elisa giggled more as he licks Toby on the cheek.

The two shared a chuckle as they saw the puppies sleeping peacefully near their mother as Elisa then lies down and warmly adds

"I love you Toby"

"I love you too Elisa, sleep well" Toby happily replied as he kisses his wife.

As Elisa went to sleep with the puppies, Toby gently licks the pups on the head and added

"Sleep well kids, I love you all so much"

He then lies down with his wife and rests with her for the rest of the night.

Meanwhile, back in the Dinosaur World where the entrance to the Ice Age world is, a claw was shown from the cliff as it scraps the ground. Leo climbs back up and was recovering from his fall as he dangerously walks through the entrance and growls

"I'm coming for you...Sid...you will pay...Damn you all! _**YOU WILL ALL PAY****!**_"

* * *

**Awww! The puppies are born and Elisa and Toby are officially parents now!**

**Hip-Hip-Hooray!**

**Hip-Hip-Hooray!**

**Hip-Hip-Hoo- Wait! WHAAAAT?!**

**Leo's still alive?!**

**Man! That sloth won't give up won't he?!**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	48. The Next Morning

Chapter 47: The Next Morning

The next morning, everyone gathered around Elisa and Toby as they each welcomed the little pups to the world. Diego and Shira were so proud that their adoptive son and daughter in law are now official parents.

Aiu was so proud of his big brother that he walks to Toby and hugs him.

"I'm so happy for you and Elisa" Aiu happily said.

"Thank you Aiu" Toby thanked.

"Hey puppies, can you chew this for me?" Granny asked as she shows the coconut to them.

"Shut up Granny" Both Manny, Sid and Diego snapped.

"Ah you lot suck" Granny grumbled as she hits Diego with her walking stick.

Rosy and Jonathan smiles at the puppies as Rosy lies her head on the male teenager's head.

"They are so adorable" Rosy happily said.

"Indeed they are" Jonathan chuckled.

Soon the others left the wolves alone for Elisa to feed the pups while Rosy and Jonathan headed outside to hang out for a while.

"I'm really glad I've met you Jonathan" said Rosy.

"Me too Rosy" Jonathan replied.

Suddenly they saw the teenagers that rejected Rosy in the beginning as Bobby laughed

"Hey look guys, it's daddy's girl"

"What's she doing with this guy? Honestly he could do better" Lisa scoffed.

"Excuse me?" Jonathan sternly asked.

"What do you say you get rid of this ugly sloth and hang out with a real lady" Lisa flirted

Jonathan just let a devious Ha as he sternly replied.

"Please! I rather have Rosy by my side then with dumb sloths like you idiots"

"Say what?!" Lisa scoffed.

"Hey listen here you, who the heck do you think you-?!" Arnold angrily started.

Jonathan then grabs Arnold and twists it as the male sloth cries in pain, causing the other sloths to jump.

"So you guys are the idiots who mocked and laughed at my Rosy" Jonathan growled.

"Your Rosy?!" Caroline asked in confusion.

"That's right Caroline, Jonathan is my boyfriend" Rosy smirked at the other teenage sloths.

"BOYFRIEND?!" They gasped.

"Yes and let me tell you losers something, Rosy is not a loser or pathetic... She is a beautiful, charming, sweet, brave and noble sloth who loves her family and has more hope and more love than anyone in the world and anyone would be very lucky to have her around but you idiots lost that chance" Jonathan replied.

The teenagers were surprised that Jonathan really does care for Rosy as they soon see that Rosy is not a loser as they finally realise that family is more than anything. Lisa sadly looks at Rosy and said

"You know something guys...he's right, Family is more important than anything"

"Yeah" The others sadly nodded.

"Listen Rosy, we're really sorry we picked on you and teased on you" Bobby apologised.

"Can you ever forgive us and give us a chance to start our friendship over?" Caroline asked.

Rosy looks at her boyfriend who smiled at her and replied

"Yeah, I forgive you guys"

The teenagers then hugged Rosy as Jonathan goes to Arnold and said

"Sorry for twisting for your arm like that"

"It's OK" Arnold forgave the crimson sloth.

"So Rosy, do you wanna hang out with us again sometime soon? You can bring your boyfriend with you" Lisa asked.

"Sure" Rosy nodded.

"Great, see you later guys" said Caroline as the teenagers left the couple alone.

"You OK?" Jonathan asked his girlfriend.

Rosy smiles happily and hugs him tightly as she replied.

"You're amazing Jonathan! I love you so much"

"I love you too baby" Jonathan replied and kisses Rosy.

"Awwww how touching (!) "

The couple looks back to Leo, deviously chuckling at them as Jonathan holds Rosy close.

"You again?! When will you ever stop?!" Jonathan angrily shouted.

"I told you before...I will not stop until I destroy Sid and Carrie and that includes that pathetic little brat of theirs" Leo evilly yelled.

"You will hurt her! I'll kill you if you harm her again" Jonathan roared.

"Oh dear little brother...Has your mind gone soft for love?" Leo mocked.

"We are NOT brothers Leo! You harmed and killed many innocent creatures including my family and you tortured my girl! I will never EVER forgive you for that" Jonathan growled.

"Well then if you wish to save your precious girl...then fight me brother and let's see who'll fall in the end" Leo evilly chuckled.

"It will be you!" Jonathan screamed as he charges at Leo.

"Jonathan!" Rosy cried in fear.

The two sloths started fighting as Leo swings his sharp claws at Jonathan who keeps on hitting and kicking Leo while Rosy frightfully watches her boyfriend defeating the enemy.

"You've grown weak since the last time we fought Leo" Jonathan growled.

"Oh yeah?! We'll see about that?!" Leo snapped.

Suddenly Jonathan grabs Leo and judo flips him to the ground as he got on Leo with a sharp rock.

"Your reign of evil ends now!" Jonathan growled.

He was about to end Leo when suddenly a sharp paw hits Jonathan on the face as the crimson sloth went flying away from Leo as he falls down on the snow.

"Johnny!" Rosy gasped as she was about to run to her boyfriend when Leo grabs her and held his claws on Rosy's neck.

"Stay! Or I'll slices your face apart" Leo growled.

Jonathan got up to see Sierra glaring at the crimson sloth with Toby, who was in shock at what he saw.

"Aunt Sierra? Why?" Toby gasped.

"You know what they say...keep your friends close but your enemies closer" Sierra softly replied.

"I don't understand Sierra! Why did you do that?!" Toby demanded.

"Tell him Sierra...Tell him why" Leo evilly chuckled.

"Your mother never had a sister...she was the only child" said Sierra.

"So you're not her sister?" Toby gasped.

"No...I was never her sister" Sierra replied.

"Who are you?" Toby demanded.

"Maybe this will make you understand" Sierra evilly giggled.

She then gives Toby an evil grin as the male wolf realises that her evil grin was the exact same grin as the wolf he loathed so much.

"You...you're Victor sister?!" Toby gasped in horror.

"Yes Toby...I am Victor's sister" Sierra evilly grinned at her.

"Why are you doing this?!" Rosy shouted.

"Why?...To get revenge on your family..."

She looks at Toby evilly and deviously chuckled.

"And to get revenge on you...my dear_ nephew_"


	49. Corrupted

**Chapter 48: Corrupted**

* * *

Toby was watching his father's sister looking down at him with a glare at him.

"Sierra? Why are you doing this?" Toby asked.

"You help those sloths killed your father" Sierra angrily replied.

"We had no choice Sierra, Victor was an evil uncontrollable monster" said Toby.

"Monster? Victor was no monster...he was a loving brother and you killed him" Sierra hissed.

"Loving brother? Where on earth did you even get that from?" James asked.

"He was a loving brother" Sierra coldly replied.

"I thought you were on our side" Toby replied.

"Toby, I am on NO ONE'S side, I am a lone wolf, I do things how I want to, I follow no one, I help no one" Sierra said.

"So all this you were playing with us?" Jonathan asked.

"It's what I do...It's one of the ways Victor taught me" Sierra replied.

"What?" Toby asked.

Just then Toby and James looks over to see that the whole herd saw what just happened as Sierra glares at Toby and replied

"This isn't just about revenge Toby, this is justice"

"Justice? You have no idea what Victor did to us do you?" Carrie asked.

"I don't care what you guys think about him! He was my brother...since mother died, father left us...Victor was always there for me...true he kept me in a cave all the day but that was to protect me from the wicked creatures...like you two Sid and Carrie...He was always there for me...he taught me that being a lone wolf makes me stronger and less weak" Sierra angrily explained.

"But he's lying Sierra, A family is stronger than being alone...Sierra, Victor has corrupted you like he did with Carlotta! Please! Let us help you see through all his lies" Toby pleaded.

Sierra sighed and replied

"You are foolish...just like your mother...that's how she ended up being killed by that bear because of that"

Toby looks down and replied.

"That's not true...She died to protect me...Not what Victor told you" said Toby.

"Victor raised me as well as Barbossa, true he was an idiot, but Barbossa was still my brother and I cared for him, like I did for Victor, We were a family...until you and that horrible Frankenstein looking freak took all of that away from me...I never want to be your herd...nor I wish to work with that red slimeball...I am a lone wolf, I am on no one's side! I do what I wish and no one tells me what to do" Sierra explained

"Ha! You and your brother Sierra, All the same, pathetic creatures" Leo scoffed as he still has Rosy trapped with him.

"And I have a score to settle with you...You turned my little brother, Barbossa against me and now he's dead...I'm not good or bad...but I will destroy you and Sid and Carrie to bring peace to my brothers" Sierra growled.

"Poor Sierra..." Ellie sadly replied as she felt pity for the poor corrupted wolf.

"Even I can't blame her that she only wanted to have a family before all this lone wolf stuff happen to her" said Manny.

"This has nothing to do with you mammals" Sierra sternly replied.

Sierra then lunges at Leo who then kicks her as he grabs Rosy and flees with her back into the Dinosaur world.

"Rosy!" Both Sid and Carrie cried.

"We got to stop him" James replied.

Soon Sierra runs ahead of them as Toby cried

"Sierra! Wait!"

"Don't follow me! I got a score to settle with that sloth...and then I'll come back for you two" Sierra warned as she glared at the two sloths.

As she heads off after Leo, Manny then said

"She really did care for her brothers..."

"If she only knew what Victor has done..." Diego nodded.

"It's not too late to make her see what Victor is like" Toby replied.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys but WHAT ABOUT MY DAUGHTER?!" Carrie shouted.

"Don't worry Carrie, we'll stop Leo once and for all and get her back" said Sid.

"I'll go and save her, she's my girlfriend" said Johnny.

"You'll not doing this alone, I'm coming with you" said Sid.

"So am I" James added.

"Me too" said Carrie.

"Now just a minute guys, Where would you four be without me? I'm coming too" said Diego.

"And so am I" said Manny.

"I'll go too" Toby replied.

"Toby-!" Diego started.

"Dad, I know Sierra is no one side and may never want to be in our herd but all I want to do is to reason her and make her see that she was corrupted by Victor so she won't be like him if she takes her "justice revenge" on Sid and Carrie" Toby explained.

Diego looks at his adoptive son for a moment until he said

"OK but be careful son"

"What about Elisa?" Shira asked.

"Tell her I love her and I will be back" Toby replied.

"Ok then" Shira nodded.

"Alright guys! Let's go!" Manny said.

Soon the gang heads off to return to the dinosaur world as Ellie cried

"Be careful!"

Manny looks back and replied

"We're always careful honey"

Manny then catches up with the others as they continue going back down to the Dinosaur World.

* * *

**It seems Sierra is not evil but is not good ether**

**She is just a lone wolf, She is no one's side**

**But sadly she is corrupted by Victor, believing that he's good and Sid and Carrie to be wicked**

**Can Toby and the others convince Sierra that Victor is not what she sees in him?**

**Will Sid, Jonathan, Carrie and the others save Rosy?**

**Will they stop Leo once and for all?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	50. Revealing The Truth To Sierra

**Chapter 49: Revealing The Truth To Sierra**

* * *

Soon the others head down to the Dinosaur World where they suddenly bumped into Buck again as the weasel said

"Whoa! Whoa! What are you lot doing here?!"

Sid explains everything that happened when they returned home as Buck nodded.

"I see, well we better get going"

Suddenly they were blocked by Sierra who growls at them.

"I warned you not to follow and you have, now you will all suffer as I finally bring justice to my brother"

"Sierra! Stop! This has gone too far, you need know the truth!" Toby replied.

"Toby-!" Diego started as he grows worries for his son.

"It's OK Dad, I got this" Toby replied.

He then turns to Sierra and added

"Aunt Sierra, I know how you feel but you have to know what Victor was really like...He was a heartless, abusive and a crazy killing machine..."

"What do you mean by that?" Sierra asked

"He kills without a thought, he murders for pleasure and entertainment" Toby sadly replied.

"You lie!" Sierra snapped.

"No! He's not lying! It's true! He teamed up with Leo to kill my family" said Carrie

Carrie starts explaining what Victor did to her family as James had a flashback

* * *

**"**_**Why are you after Carrie? What has she done to you?" Carrie's father bellowed.**_

**"**_**Let's just say Leo doesn't surrender that easy" Victor replied.**_

**"**_**That cowardly traitor" Carrie's dad growled.**_

**"**_**Please don't hurt our Carrie" Carrie's mother begged.**_

**"**_**Oh we're not gonna hurt her...It's you guys we're to dispose" Nathanial laughed evilly.**_

**"**_**No!" James growled as he clutches his fists.**_

**"**_**Now...Who shall die first?" Victor evilly chuckled as he dangerously walks toward the sloths.**_

**"**_**IT WILL BE YOU!" Carrie's father screamed as he tackles Victor down.**_

**"**_**No Harold" Carrie's mother cried.**_

**"**_**Maria! Go!" Harold shouted.**_

**"**_**I love you!" Maria cried as she runs off.**_

**"**_**AFTER HER!" Victor bellowed.**_

* * *

Soon James snapped back to reality as Carrie finishes explaining when Diego said

"He abused your nephew and killed his older brother!"

Toby sadly remembers the horrible memories

* * *

_**Victor looks at Toby for a moment then pounds on Toby and begins abusing him by scratching and beating him up.**_

_**Toby tries to fight back but Victor was too strong for him to fight back.**_

_**As Victor continues beating Toby up, Carlotta was just watching and laughing at Toby evilly while Marcus just turns away from the others.**_

_**"Marcus! Please! Aaaaaaaah! Help me!" Toby cried out as he felt more pain as Victor continues attacking him.**_

_**Marcus did nothing except for listening to the crying of his brother being beaten up by Victor.**_

_**Victor then stopped beating Toby up and looks at him.**_

_**Toby was just lying there with bruises on him and he was bleeding from his right leg, the top of his muzzle and his left paw.**_

_**Toby was just crying and shivering so bad as he felt scared and was feeling so much agony in his body.**_

_**Victor just snarled at Toby and grabbed the top fur of his head and hoists his head to Victor's face.**_

_**"Let that be a warning to you Toby...Now...Are you going to do what I've told you to do?" Victor growled at Toby.**_

_**"Y-yes master...I-I won't disobey you again...I-I promise" Toby sobbed.**_

_**"Good..." Victor hissed and he pushes Toby down to the ground.**_

* * *

_**"Marcus please...Don't leave me" Toby tearfully pleaded.**_

_**"Listen to me Toby...Stay strong! Diego and the others will look after you now and I will always be there for you in here" Marcus soothed as he places his right paw on Toby's chest.**_

_**"Don't go Marcus! Hang on!" Toby cried.**_

_**"I love you so much little brother" Marcus whispered**_

_**And then, with his last breath, he was lying on the snow, dead.**_

_**The herd looked at Toby and the body of Marcus sadly as Manny, Ellie and Peaches tearfully hold each other close with Louis, Crash and Eddie on Ellie's trunk as they joined with them.**_

_**Dodger and Niamh hold each other as Niamh was sobbing on Dodger's chest while Sid and Carrie did the same thing as Carrie gently holds Rosy in her arms.**_

_**Granny was just bowing her head down in sadness.**_

_**Diego and Shira looks at Toby who was in tears and crying as the sabres walks up to Toby and holds him close.**_

_**"No...No! Marcus! No! Why did you have to go? Marcus!" Toby cried**_

_**"I'm so sorry Toby...so very sorry" Diego whispered as tears went down from his eyes.**_

_**Shira tearfully nuzzles the young wolf.**_

_**"Marcus! Don't die! Please don't die! Come back Marcus! Come back! Please! Marcus! Nooooooooooo!" Toby tearfully screamed.**_

_**Then he lets out a sad long howl as the herd tearfully watches Toby sadly howling at the death of his brother.**_

* * *

Sierra looks at the herd in alarm as she was starting to suspect Victor wasn't as truthful when she suddenly remembers when she was a young pup, Victor slashes her arm to give her the scar on her arm as the young pups cries in pain.

"SLIENCE!" Victor hissed.

Sierra looks at her brother in tears as her brother hiss

"Crying is for the weak"

Sierra then holds her arm that she had the scar from Victor.

"Victor was the one who gave that scar...He told me, that my pain was to make me stronger" said Sierra.

"Sierra...He has corrupted you...like he did with so many others" Toby sadly explained.

"No! No!" Sierra shouted as she lunges at the herd who ducks away from her.

She suddenly stumbles off of a cliff as she hangs on the edge.

"Sierra!" Toby cried.

Sierra then slips but before she could fall, Toby grabs Sierra's paw and holds onto her.

"Sierra! Hang on!" Toby said.

The female wolf was surprised that her nephew was rescuing her as the male wolf said

"Sierra, come on, It's OK! I'm going to pull you up"

Sierra suddenly then remembers another memory when she was a pup. She was down in a big hole that she couldn't climb back up as Victor was looking down on her with a cold grin on his face.

"Big brother! Help me! Please help me" Sierra begged.

The evil wolf just scoffed at the young female pup and sneered

"Help yourself"

He left Sierra alone down in the hole as the pup kept on crying for help until eventually another wolf from her pack rescued her.

Sierra snapped back to reality as Manny picks up Sierra and puts her back on the ground.

"But...why?" Sierra asked as she was shivering a bit.

"Because you're my aunt and families never abandon one another" said Toby.

"Y...You saved me...Victor...h...he never..." Sierra softly stuttered.

"Do you see now that everything that Victor told you was a lie?" Toby asked.

Sierra sadly looks down and nods as she finally accepts that her brother was evil and she felt betrayed.

"Sierra...I know how you feel...Join us Sierra and we can help you with your problem and we'll be a family together...What do you say Sierra?" Toby kindly replied.

The herd smiles at Sierra as she knew that the herd forgave her but she couldn't do it, she is the lone wolf now and forever and that was the title she chose to be.

"No! I will never join you...I am a lone wolf and I am on no one's side...I work alone...This is who I am...now and always" Sierra coldly replied.

Soon she turns back and heads for the exit to the Dinosaur World.

"Sierra! Wait!" Toby cried.

But it was too late, Sierra was gone as the others sadly watches the lone wolf leave the dinosaur world for the last time.

* * *

**It seems Sierra accepted the truth but left the herd for good**

**They may see her again but right now, they have Leo to take care of!  
**

**What happens next?!**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	51. Beginning of the Last Battle

**Chapter 50: Beginning of the Last Battle**

* * *

Meanwhile near Lava Falls, Leo was circling a tied up Rosy with a gag on her mouth.

"My dear little Rosy...How you look so much like your mother...I hate your mother so much since the day she rejected me for that filthy creature you called your father" Leo growled as he glares at the frighten teenage sloth.

Rosy mumbles loudly through the gag as Leo just evilly laughed

"What's that (?) I can't understand what you're saying"

Leo then sees the herd coming towards them as he adds

"My...my...Here's come the fuzz"

Soon the herd manages to see Leo on stop of a giant rock like platform with lava below them as they then saw Rosy tied up.

"So, you guys chose to foolishly come to your doom...How predictable" Leo evilly growled.

"The only mammal who has come to their own doom is you Leo!" Diego hissed.

"Let Rosy go, Leo!" Jonathan demanded.

"Hmhmhmhmhmmhm...Oh Johnny...You're just like dad...always demanded and being ignorant all the time...that's why it was so easy for me to kill him" Leo sneered.

"You shut your mouth you stupid fiend!" Johnny shouted as he charges at the red sloth.

"Lad! No!" Buck shouted.

But it was too late, Leo stopped the male teenager by dodging his attack and blowing a very hard hit in the head, knocking the poor sloth out.

"Jonathan!" Rosy cried through her gag.

Leo was about to finish off Jonathan and Rosy together when suddenly James grabs Leo and begins to fight him.

"James!" Carrie cried.

"Don't worry about me Carrie, just get Rosy out of here! I'll take care of Leo!" James cried back.

Soon Manny took the two teenage sloths away from Leo as Buck unties Rosy who then holds her lover close.

The others watched in fear as James and Leo continued fighting when Sid cried

"We got to do something"

"No Sid! Just go!" James refused.

"Not without you" Toby called out.

"Fools! No one will leave here alive! You will all be destroyed by my own claws" Leo bellowed.

"Never!" James angrily shouted.

Soon James throws a few punches to Leo and kicks him to the ground.

Sid rushes to James as he asked

"Are you OK James?"

"Yeah, I'm fine bro" James replied.

Suddenly Leo grabs James and stabs him in the belly as Sid and Carrie gasped in horror.

"JAMES!" Manny screamed.

"NO!" Diego screamed as well.

Soon Leo throws James to the ground as Sid was about to fight Leo when the villain grabs Sid by the throat and evilly chuckled.

"Not so tough as you were on the Plates of Woe now, are you"

He then slashes the sloth on the shoulder with his sharp claws as Sid screamed in agony.

"SID!" Carrie screamed.

"DADDY!" Rosy cried loudly.

Leo then hits Sid to the wall hard and starts to beat up Sid.

"Let him go!" Buck roared as he charges at Leo.

Suddenly Leo kicks Buck away from the others as he then cuts the bridge that was the only way for the herd to cross to the other side where Sid is.

"Daddy! Get out of there!" Rosy screamed.

"It's useless Sid...There is no escape...You are doomed" Leo evilly chuckled.

Sid knew that there was nothing he can do, his predator side was not taking over him nor he ever want to use it again for the fear he may lose control of himself forever.

"You can fight me if you can sloth...Show me Sid, show your so called predator self and let's see who's the strongest?" Leo evilly mocked.

"I don't wanna fight...I don't want to fight...I'm not a predator" Sid whimpered.

"Of course not...you're a useless sloth from the day you were born" Leo growled.

"Don't give up Sid!" Carrie cried.

"Fight him!" Manny screamed.

"Take him down lad!" Buck screamed as well.

"Sid, come on!" Diego shouted.

"Don't let Leo stop you!" Toby yelled.

"We know you can do it son!" Milton cried.

"Don't let him win daddy!" Rosy sobbed.

"I'm sorry...But it's over...I lost...I failed" Sid silently sobbed as he lies on the ground, injured.

Suddenly Sid felt a paw on his shoulder as he looks over to see James struggling and looking at Sid seriously.

"J-James?!" Sid gasped.

James was dying but with his last strength he spoke

"Don't you dare give up now Sid...Not like this...You are stronger than he is, I know you are"

"But I can't fight...I am not a monster!" Sid sobbed.

"Sid...it's OK to be angry...It's alright to fight...Let it go my brother...Unleash your predator self and fight back...Listen to me Sid, It is not wrong to fight for the right cause..There are those like Leo that will never understand or change themselves through reason and explanations... I know how you are Sid...You are the most gentle and caring sloth in this family, you do not like to harm people...But when it comes to times like this...when you try so hard to protect the ones you love...you must fight to protect them...I know you can do this Sid...you are strong...I love you...my brother..."

"Awww (!) How sweet (!) A brotherly moment...But I'm afraid that will not save you two...It's time to end this" Leo hissed.

"You can finish me...But you will never success on destroying my family" James spatted.

Leo growls and grabs James and with one swing on his claws, Leo stabbed James once more as the herd and Sid watches and gasped in horror.

The poor orange sloth gasped in pain as he soon loses so much blood and within moments as Leo throws him over the Lava Falls.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Carrie tearfully screamed as she helplessly watches her brother falling down to his death.

Sid lies there in horror as he couldn't believe that brother in law is killed as anger and rage boils inside him slowly.

Soon he closes his eyes and hears his thoughts.

"You cannot hold me back anymore...Open me up...Let me in"

Suddenly Sid opens his mind up and sees that he was in the cave again in his nightmares as he walks slowly to open the cage up and yells

"Show yourself"

Soon the predator side of him comes out of the cave as Sid can sees that his predator side looks like himself only with crimson eyes.

Sid wasn't afraid anymore as he said

"I'm sorry...for keeping you trap all those years"

The predator side looks at Sid and soon replies

"I forgive you..."

Soon the predator expanded his claw out and said

"Take my paw and let us be united as one at last"

Sid knew that he has to do it, so he took the predator's claw and slowly the predator was dissolving into Sid as the yellow sloths can remember all the pain, the suffering and the torment Leo, Victor, Carlotta and his stepmother have caused him. Soon he snapped back to reality as he lets out a monstrous roar of rage.

Everything turned silent as the herd jumped back in alarm including Leo. The yellow sloth then got up as Sid was back to his predator side but this time...Sid was in completely control of it.

Leo just evilly chuckled as they circle each other when Leo said

"So...you're being the predator again, What are you gonna do Sid? Stop me? Hmhmhmhmmhmhmhmhm..."

The yellow predator sloth looks at Leo with a dark glare as he scraps his claws on the wall and then he growled.

"Stop you?...No...I'm going to destroy you..."

* * *

**Leo has killed James :'-(**

**Now Sid has finally controlled his predator side!**

**Now the final battle is about to begin!**

**Will Sid destroy Leo and average James?!**

**Or will Leo finally prevail and kill Sid?**

**What happens next?!  
**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	52. The Last Battle

**Chapter 51: The Last Battle**

* * *

Sid was just standing there, just angrily glaring at Leo as the sloth he was before was now turn to a controlled but powerful predator.

Sid has finally controlled his predator side.

"What's wrong sloth? Upset that your precious brother in law is dead?" Leo mocked.

The herd watches in alarm as Sid was just continuing glaring darkly at Leo as Manny asked Diego

"What is he doing?"

"I don't know Manny" Diego replied.

Soon Jonathan wakes up as Rosy sees her boyfriend waking up.

"Johnny" Rosy gasped.

"Ow…what's going on here guys?" Jonathan asked.

He soon sees Leo with Sid and then to the herd as he asked

"What happened to Sid and where's James?"

"Sid's predator side has come back" Milton replied.

"And it seems Sid is finally controlling it" Manny added.

Carrie was sobbing a little as Toby sadly replied

"James is dead…Leo killed him"

"What?!" Johnny gasped in horror.

The teenager looks at the angry sloth as he looks at Milton and said

"What's happened to Sid?"

"We have no idea" Milton replied.

Leo then evilly laughs

"Goodbye Sid the sloth…I always knew you were nothing but an insignifict bug….Say goodbye to everything you love"

Leo was about to stab Sid with his sharp claws when suddenly within a flash, Sid grabbed Leo's fist hard causing the others to jump in alarm. Sid then grabs Leo's throat and raises him above him as he growls

"I will crush you like a bug!"

He then throws Leo to the rocky wall as the red sloth falls to the ground in pain while he groans in pain.

"Whoa!" Both Toby and Diego gasped in amazement.

"Sid…" Carrie gasped as well.

"How did Daddy do that?" Rosy asked.

Milton warmly smiles and replied

"He's finally controlled his predator side"

Leo growls angrily and charges at Sid but only for the predator to dodge the evil sloth and gives him a hard punch to the stomach.

Leo coughed violently as he was gasping in pain while stepping away from the sloth.

"What's wrong Leo?...Can't fight me anymore?" Sid growled.

"You...You little-!" Leo growled.

He was stopped when Sid angrily slashes his face as Leo jumps back in agony.

"Aaaaaaargh!" Leo yelled in pain as blood was leaking out of his nose and his cheek.

"I never seen Sid like this" said Toby.

Manny turns to Diego and said

"Remind me to not make Sid upset again"

Sid circles the red sloth as he snarled

"I warned you Leo! I warned you not to harm my family and now you killed my wife's brother! You will never stop and think about the things you've done...now I will make you pay for what you done"

"No, No! NO! I will destroy you Sid! I will not surrender!" Leo yelled.

He tries to attack Sid again until the predator kicks Leo down and grabs the red sloth's leg as he slams dunk Leo to the ground.

"Ow!" Both Manny and Diego reacted.

"That's my boy" Milton chuckled.

"Tear him apart!" Carrie cried.

"Go dad" Rosy cheered.

Leo punches Sid and grabs him to pin the yellow sloth to the wall as Sid punches back and pins the villain back on the wall.

The two sloths legs collided with each other when they kept trying to kick one and another. Leo then slashes Sid's arm as the predator slashes Leo on the shoulder.

Sid then grabs Leo's neck again and starts choking him with full force until Leo bites Sid's arm with his sharp teeth. Sid grunts in pain as he punches Leo a couple of times and then the red sloth kicks him away as they both got up and glared at each other.

"So you truly are tougher than you...No matter, it's still pointless...you will still be destroyed by me" Leo evilly chuckled.

"Oh please! You are just like Victor and Carlotta, All talk but no action" Sid scoffed.

Leo darkly glares at the yellow sloth and snapped

"How dare you?!"

"How dare I?! How dare you Leo?! You hurt innocent mammals, you tortured my daughter, you killed your own parents and abandoned your little brother, you let Victor killed Carrie's parents and now you killed her brother! You're just like Victor!" Sid angrily yelled.

"When I finish with you Sid-!" Leo growled.

"WRONG! You will never destroy me! You still don't get it, I am stronger than you now...and you still think you can beat me?" Sid hissed.

"Beat you?...I'll kill you!" Leo roared as he throws a knife like rock at Sid.

The predator catches it and crushes it with his claws as he scoffed

"Temper, temper Leo!"

"Shut up!" Leo roared.

The red sloth charges at Sid who then uppercuts Leo in the jaw but soon Leo punches Sid in the face as he pins him down and begins beating him.

"DIE! DIE! GOD DAMN YOU, DIE!" Leo angrily screamed as he kept beating up Sid.

Suddenly Sid stops Leo as he grabs his fist and directly punches Leo but the red sloth grabs his throat and begins chocking him as he evilly laughs

"Not so powerful now, are you, you stupid, pathetic freak"

"Daddy!" Rosy cried.

"No!" Carrie sobbed as she helplessly watches her husband being choked to death on the other side of where they were.

"We have to save him" Buck shouted.

"How?! Leo destroyed the bridge!" Manny asked in fear.

"You've been a thorn in my sight for far too long, Sid! Now I will kill you once and for all! Then I will finish your wife and child slowly and painfully" Leo evilly growled.

Sid's predator side was getting very furious when he heard that as Leo added

"Your little brat and your wife's screaming to my torture will be sweet vengeful music to my ears! Ahhahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"NOOOOOOO!" Sid furiously roared.

Sid grabs Leo's paws and grips them as tight as he can, causing the red sloth to exclaim in pain as Sid kicks Leo off of him as he got up and growls at Leo.

"You will not hurt my family"

Soon the two sloths begin fighting again but soon Sid pins Leo to the wall and savagely beats the heck out of him.

The herd watches Sid beating Leo up as the predator then eventually controlled himself once more and was about to raise his claws up to finish Leo when Carrie screamed

"No Sid!"

The sloth turns to his wife as she added

"No...Not like this"

Sid knew that Carrie was right, if he ends Leo right now, he'll only become a monster like Leo himself as he knew that he rather let Leo stay trapped in this dangerous world forever alone than to kill him.

Leo tries to attack Sid but the yellow sloth hits Leo down again as he was rather getting tired of fighting Leo.

Sid then turns around and starts to walk off as the herd were relief that the fight was over when Leo got up, barely able to move as he growled

"Come back here and fight me you coward!"

Sid turns to Leo and snapped

"I'm done with you"

"What?! What do you mean you're done?!" Leo angrily asked.

"Face it Leo! It's over!" Sid growled.

"What?! Oh...Oh I get it! You're just being a coward, knowing that you will soon meet your doom and revenge will be mine" Leo evilly chuckled.

"You are as stupid as you look Leo...Don't you get it? You will never defeat me...No matter how many times you hit me, I'll still be standing and you may have destroyed some of our family members but their souls and hearts will always be a part of this herd and as long as I believe in my family and my friends as they do for me then nothing can stop me...not even you" Sid sternly explained.

Leo stands there, silent, as Sid adds

"I warned you Leo, I warned you to leave us be but you refuse and now look at what you've become...a scarred beast that does nothing but harm and kill without a single regret...You and Victor are so alike...But it isn't too late to stop Leo"

"I will not stop till you and your family are nothing but dist to me" Leo growled.

"You will never get your revenge Leo...we will always be stronger than you or anyone who dares to mess with us...You tried to defeat me many times but you still failed...You are nothing but a selfish ignorant monster" Sid snapped.

"Me? A monster? Have you looked at yourself in the river Sid! You see the only monster right now is you! You're like Victor, Carlotta and of course...Me! That's right! You're just like me, getting your revenge on the ones you hate to the bone" Leo evilly chuckled.

"No Leo...I'm not like you...I'm not going to kill you...I rather let you stay in this place forever where you will be finally be left alone and never to return to this place again where you can hopefully see the damages you have caused and by the time you realises the mistakes you make has effected you...it'll already be too late to take it all back I'm sorry to say...You will live your selfish life away from us forever" Sid angrily replied.

Sid then turns back to the herd and softly added

"Farewell Leo and for all our sakes...I hope we never ever meet again"

The yellow sloth begins to walk away from Leo but the red sloth was clutching his fist very furiously and bellows

"FOOL! I WILL NOT BE IGNORED! I WILL NOT STOP FIGHTING YOU UNTIL YOU'RE DEAD! YOU HEARD ME?! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

He furiously runs to Sid and slashes his back, the same way he did to Rosy but the yellow sloth did not reacted as Sid slowly turns to Leo and glared at him darkly.

"You stupid brainless fool!" Sid growled and smacks Leo away.

The red sloth wasn't giving up without a fight as he got up quickly and growls at Sid who snapped

"Enough Leo! It's over! You lost! Give up now while you still can!"

"I'll never surrender Sid" Leo growled.

Sid can see that Leo has gone mad with his thrust of vengeances until Leo kicks Sid down to the ground and raises his claws at the sloth as the red sloth quietly hisses

"This ends now...Sid the sloth"

Leo charges his claws down at the sloth but Sid moves out of the way in time as Leo's claw stabs the ground and soon the platform begins to crumble and soon it was starting to fall apart.

"Sid!" The herd cried.

"Jump daddy! Jump!" Rosy cried.

"Hurry Sid! Before it all comes apart" Carrie cried.

Sid then runs forward to the edge and platform and then jumps to the other side as Manny quickly goes to the edge of his side and catches the sloth with his trunk.

"I got you buddy!" Manny sighed in relief.

"Thank you" Sid thanked.

"No! NOOOO! This can't be! I can't lost! I must destroy them!" Leo bellowed as he tries to get his claws out of the ground but they were stuck.

"No! No! No! I will not lose! I WILL NOT LOSE!" Leo screamed as he desperately tries to get his claws out of the deepen ground of the platform.

Soon the platform was destroyed as Leo falls down with the rubble into Lava Falls.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Leo screamed as he falls into Lava Falls.

Soon the herd looks down to see Leo melting into the lava like a eraser wiping him away and soon Leo was dead as his whole body was sinking into the boiling magma in Lava Falls.

Sid sighs and looks away as Manny looks at the sloth and asked

"Sid? Are you OK?"

"Yeah...it's over Manny...It's all over"

* * *

**Sid has won the battle!**

**Leo is gone forever!**

**What happens next?  
**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	53. A Hero's Funeral

**Chapter 52: A Hero's Funeral**

* * *

Manny raises his trunk up to get Sid back safely as Rosy runs to her father and embraces him.

"Dad! I'm so glad you're OK" She tearfully sobbed.

"I'm glad you're safe as well" Sid soothed her daughter.

"I'm proud of you Sid" Milton proudly replied.

"You really kicked Leo's butt" Buck said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks guys" Sid thanked

Soon they saw Carrie, sobbing as Sid sadly walks to her and kneels beside as Carrie sniffed

"He's gone…My brother is gone"

Sid holds his wife close to him as they share their sadness of the death of James.

Rosy then holds Jonathan and cries in sadness too while the others had their heads down sadly.

"He was a wonderful brother and a true hero" Sid comforted Carrie.

Carrie look at Sid tearfully as she then hugs her husband close to her.

"I'm so sorry Carrie…I could have saved him…but it was too late" Sid sadly said.

"Don't blame yourself Sid" Carrie sobbed as she knew that it wasn't Sid's fault.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Carrie but I can say this, James died a hero and he'll always will be in the herds hearts" Manny saidd as he places his trunk on Carrie's shoulder.

"Come on guys…It's time to go home" Manny sadly said as they all sadly head back to the village.

Once there, they were greeted by Ellie and the others as they both notice them looking sad as Ellie said

"What happened? Where's James?"

"I'm sorry Ellie but…he's dead" Manny sadly answered.

"Oh no!" Peaches gasped in horror.

"Oh man…James…" Dodger gasped as well as he couldn't believe that his friend was gone.

"Leo killed him and Sid fought him so well but Leo turned mad and ended up destroying himself despite Sid's warning" Buck sadly explained.

"Oh C-Carrie" Niamh cried as she holds her crying best friend.

"Carrie…I know this is too soon but…when will you like James's funeral to be?" Dodger asked.

"I want her funeral to be where Toby's brother was buried" Carrie sniffed as Sid cuddles her close.

"Very well…It shall be done and we will do it in honour for him" said Dodger.

Later at night at the grave of Marcus, Dodger, Niamh, Sid, Carrie and the herd were near James's tribute grave that was next to Toby's brother Marcus's grave as the villagers from the village gathered around to pay their respects for James.

"Fellow villagers, we're gathering to rejoice that our enemies are at last gone forever for good…However, tonight we mourn for the loss of a true hero who died to save this village and our dear family from destruction" said Dodger as he bows his head down.

"James, beloved brother and protector of Carrie the sloth, gave his life up to not only save the village and stop Leo but to save his little sister and his brother in law" said Niamh.

"James was a true brother to Carrie and he would never let harm come to his little sister, Just like Marcus the wolf and brother of Toby, James gave his life up to protect his family and for that, He will be truly and sadly missed" Sid said.

"Now before we say our final goodbyes and let him to finally rest peacefully, Carrie will now say her last farewell to her beloved brother" Niamh announced as she pats Carrie on the shoulder.

"I'm right beside you honey" Sid whispered as he walks with Carrie.

Carrie tearfully looks at her husband then to the villagers and finally she began

"James...You were the greatest brother I could ever ask for, Sure you can be overly protective with me but you are sweet, kind and caring towards me...I know we didn't get back along well when we saw each other again but I then open my heart to you again and took you back as a brother...But now you're gone and I will miss you so much James...You will always be my brother...I love you James! I'll always love and remember you my big brother"

She then cries as Sid holds her closely while Jonathan cuddles his girlfriend close to him.

"It's gonna be OK Rosy, I'll be there for you" Jonathan comforted.

Dodger then walks to the villagers and said

"James will always be a hero to us and may he rest in peace" said Sid.

Soon the villagers mourn as the herd bowed their heads down sadly while Sid and Carrie hold each other close as they put James necklace that Carrie made for him years ago on his tribute grave.

"Everything will be OK Carrie...I promise" Sid comforted.

"I will try and m-move on for him" Carrie sobbed.

"He would really want you to do that and so would your parents and I'm sure James and your parents are very proud of you and that they're very happy to see you with a herd who cares for you including me and Rosy" said Sid.

"T-Thank you Sid! That m-means a lot to me! I love you Sid" Carrie sobbed.

"I love you too Carrie and I'll always love you till the end of time" Sid comforted.

As the couple hold each other closely, Toby and Elisa howls into the night in honour for Marcus and James as Ellie was holding the sleeping puppies in her trunk while the herd and the villagers remained silent and paying their respect for them.

"Farewell James...You were a great brother to Carrie" Sid thought to himself

The yellow sloth holds his wife close and knew that James is finally in peace with Carrie's family. Then the funeral was over and everyone quietly went back home.

* * *

**James is at peace now and everything is slowly returning to normal**

**It's not over yet**

**Stay tune for the epilogue!**


	54. Epilogue: Guess Who's Back?

**Epilogue: Guess Who's Back?**

* * *

Eight months later, everything was slowly turning back to normal as Peaches and Louis are now a happy married couple. Toby and Elisa planned to stay in their new home in the sloth village to raised their puppies but they still visit the herd occasionally.

Shira and Diego are still raising their son, Aiu as he was slowly becoming like his own father nowadays.

Niamh is still overcoming some of her fears with the help of Dodger as they still look after the village and their son Marcus Jr.

Manny, Ellie, Granny and the twins are still the same as always.

Buck decided to stay with the herd because he finally wants the chance to explore the new features of the Ice Age world. He still goes down to the Dinosaur World often to fight Rudy and all that, sometimes with the help of Crash and Eddie.

Milton is happy with the herd as they are grateful that he is a change sloth for good. He enjoys spending time with his son, his daughter in law, his mother and his grandchild.

Rosy and Jonathan are still happy together and each day Jonathan learns something new thanks to Rosy as the two teenagers hang out with their friends nearly every day.

As for Sid and Carrie...They're still a happy couple. Sid is now in control of his predator side, which means he can unleash it when need it. Carrie is finally at peace and is truly happy that her fears and enemies are away.

The two sloths love grows stronger every day and you know what they say

True Love never dies

It seems like a happy ending...however...

Deep within the forest, far away from the Sanctuary where the herd still lives, Sierra is wandering in the woods alone, being her title, the Lone Wolf as usual.

Suddenly she bumps into someone and growled

"Watch it"

She stops and looks at the figure as her eyes widened and was in shock then she gasped

"You..."

"Is that any way to talk to me...sister?"

Sierra was looking at the figure as the wolf emerges from the darkness in the woods.

"It can't be...you're alive?!" Sierra gasped.

The wolf evilly grinned and replied

"Yes it's me sister...Victor is back..."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**COMING SOON TO **

**THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THE TRUE LOVE SERIES**

**TRUE LOVE 5**


End file.
